Welcome To the Darkside
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: ¿Que es lo que separa el bien del mal? ¿Es acaso una noción bien definida de cada uno lo que logra que tomes el lado apropiado para ti?... Mi primera historia en esta seccion, espero les agrade... Parejas cambiantes todo puede pasar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola mucho gusto en conoceros... como veran KND se ha vuelto una de mis series preferidas con el pasar del tiempo, por lo que al final no pude resistirme a crear fics sobre ellos... Advierto que no se si agrade mi estilo en la seccion, tiendo a ser bastante serio y dramatico en mis escritos. **_

**_Pero les pido, denme una oportunidad y si os agrada lo leido... je denme una oportunidad y claro su opinion por medio de un review. Se aceptan anonimos. _**

**_Que tengan un buen dia... y bienvenidos a mi... oscuridad._**

_**¿Que es lo que separa el bien del mal¿Es acaso una noción bien definida de cada uno lo que logra que tomes el lado apropiado para ti?**_

_**No lo creo, para mi solo existe una razón por la cual escoges un bando, no es algo que puedas definir, mejor dicho es algo que escoges en algún momento de tu vida, al final tus decisiones te ubicaran del lado apropiado. **_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**A semanas del adiós…**_

**-.I**nforme del objetivo.- agrego sereno un joven de 11 años mientras analizaba cauteloso el estatus de la misión.

-.Llegaremos en 12 minutos señor.- respondió firmemente uno de sus camaradas, mientras manejaba con cautela la poderosa maquina.

-. Chicos se que esto es doloroso, pero cuento con ustedes para que este día sea memorable…- la voz de Nigel Uno, líder del sector V se escuchaba quebradiza, en dos semanas uno de sus subordinados cumpliría 13 años, y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

Kuki Samban, y Wally, mejor conocidos por sus nombres código, 3-4, habían planeado darle una fiesta de despedida unas semanas antes de la fecha, al menos era lo menos que podían hacer, celebrar 2 semanas ininterrumpidas de fiesta en plenas vacaciones de verano.

Deseaban hacerla feliz, y que las ultimas semanas junto a ellos, fuesen inolvidables, aun cuando sabrían, eso seria imposible.

Numero 2 mostraba un mar de confusión dentro de si, le encantaban las fiestas, pero sabia que solo era una pantalla para apaciguar el dolor que todo el sector sufría por la pronta de-comisión de su buena amiga, Numero 5.

La aludida, hacia poco que esperaba a las afueras del centro comercial de la ciudad, comprando ella misma muchos artículos para la fiesta, a pesar de todo, deseaba tener una larga reunión con sus mejores amigos, que mas podía pedir.

La nave aterrizo fugas frente a ella, abriendo las puertas lentamente para que ingresara a la misma, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por lo que veía, dentro de poco, Un S.C.A.M.P.E.R vendría por ella. Y no estaba segura de si calificaba como candidata a los Teen Next Door. Por lo que se mostraba algunas veces nerviosa y vulnerable, gracias a dios por la gorra que otorgaba oscuridad suficiente como para ocultar las lagrimas en formación en sus ojos.

Subió a la nave solo para sujetarse lo mejor que podía, y fue allí que lo escucho; algo estaba sucediendo, un ataque en medio del centro comercial. Siendo la mejor en combate, pudo percibir una gran cantidad de dardos en forma de mosquitos con dirección a la nave. Cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue en vano, estaban diseñados para penetrar el sistema con rapidez, por lo que no les fue difícil el atravesar la lenta puerta. A duras penas esquivo cada uno de ellos, agradeciendo al cielo y a su suerte el no haber recibido rasguño alguno mientras les destruía con sus armas.

Al menos hasta que escucho un grito en la cabina, intento correr, pero rápidamente la nave despego de su lugar, buscando un sitio mas seguro.

Recupero su equilibrio para correr lo mas rápido que pudo a la cabina, y fue allí que todos sus planes se habían ido a la basura, frente a ella se encontraban heridos 3 de sus mejores amigos, Kuki, Wally y Nigel yacían en el suelo adoloridos por los dardos.

Al parecer gran cantidad de estos peculiares dardos habían sido arrojados contra ellos, pero una rápida reacción de su siempre fiel líder, salvo a la mayoría de sus tripulantes del ataque.

-.NUMERO 2 SACANOS DE AQUÍ, RAPIDO… LLEVANOS AL HOSPITAL DE INMEDIATO…- el regordete del grupo se incorporaba del suelo, hacia poco gracias a Nigel se había salvado de ser picado. Por lo que no tardo en congelarse al ver la sangre brotar lentamente de la herida, oscureciendo el ya rojo suéter del mismo.

La morena se acerco a Nigel, que había perdido la conciencia en los brazos de Kuki, la Joven enfermera del grupo había extraído la mayoría de los peculiares dardos, mientras intentaba en vano no llorar por lo sucedido.

-. ¡Como paso esto, Nigel es muy bueno para caer en semejante trampa!.- argumento molesta la mayor del grupo, sobretodo porque sabia la respuesta, estaban distraídos por su pronta de-comisión, por lo que el único que reacciono rápido fue numero 1, que se vio obligado a proteger a su equipo con su propia vida si era necesario.

Sabia el porque de esa decisión tan brusca, estaba asustado, aterrado por la idea de perder mas miembros de su equipo, que antepuso su cuerpo a arriesgar la salud de sus camaradas.

Ella alzo la vista para ver como Kuki era consolada por Wally, ambos tenían heridas menores gracias al sacrificio de Nigel. Numero 3 presentaba una pequeña herida punzante en el hombro derecho, mientras que numero 4 solo había recibido un rasguño en su mano izquierda. Heridas leves.

En cambio Numero 1 era distinto, tenía 4 heridas punzantes en su cuerpo, una en su mano derecha, dos en el abdomen, y su pierna izquierda aun poseía el arma alojada en ella.

-. Porque no sacaste esto de.- la morena intento desalojar el objeto extraño, pero el grito desgarrador de su compañera asiática le saco de lugar, Por alguna razón estaba bastante nerviosa la pequeña.

-. Calma Kuki, entiendo como te sientes, pero debe estar lastimándolo, debemos sacarla.- Agrego mientras le informaba con sus ojos a su contraparte 4 que le sacara de la cabina de control, quizás había visto mucho para su edad.

-. ¡NO! No lo toques, por favor.- agrego ella arrojándose sobre su superior, intentando decirle entre llantos su motivo.

-. Hoagie… apresúrate por favor… Nigel esta mal… apúrate.- agrego llorosa mientras a pesar de las quejas de 5, ella cortaba la ropa del líder para dejarlo en ropa interior.

La morena salto molesta por lo que veía, al menos hasta que vio la extensión de las heridas, comprendiendo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Wally por su parte, solo podía mostrar celos por la situación, a pesar de su gran preocupación por Nigel, el ver a Kuki actuar de ese modo le carcomía sus adentros.

-. Que sucede… porque desvistieron a Nigel… y espero que su ropa interior se quede donde esta.- argumento con un tono de regaño sobre las chicas, que violaban directamente el espacio privado del chico tendido frente a el.

Abby levanto su rostro, mostrando lagrimas corriendo por el a caudales, esto no era buena señal, algo malo estaba pasando y el aun no se había dado cuenta, intento analizar la situación por lo que se acerco un poco mas. Pero solo logro dar un simple paso, cuando escucho un incomodo "splash" bajo sus pies.

Bajo la mirada horrorizado para ver como por debajo de los mismos, el charco de sangre aumentaba su tamaño. Eso lo mareo enseguida, las cosas jamás se habían salido de control de esta manera.

-. ¿QUE SUCEDE, PORQUE NO LE SACAN ESA COSA Y LO AYUDAN?.- grito el australiano, y al no ver reacción alguna por parte de sus compañeras el mismo intento desalojar el mosquito del cuerpo de su líder, solo para conseguir un fuerte golpe por parte de número 5 para impedirlo.

-. QUE SUCEDE, PORQUE NO LO AYUDAN.- grito molesto al ver que ellas no hacían nada mas que atender sus otras heridas… mientras dejaban desatendida la pierna.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse de nuevo cuando Hoagie, enojado le grito desde el asiento del conductor.

-. WALLY, QUE NO ENTIENDES, ESA COSA PERFORO UNA ARTERIA IMPORTANTE, SE ESTA DESANGRANDO, SI SACAMOS EL ARMA, LA HEMORRAGIA SERA AUN PEOR. EL DEBE RECIBIR… "SOB" AYUDA INMEDIATA…- la cara del joven australiano palideció ante el comentario. Sabía que las cosas iban mal… pero no a esta escala.

Fue un largo camino hasta el hospital más cercano…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las puertas del Hospital se cayeron a pedazos nuevamente cuando un grupo de elite resguardaba la zona.

La enfermera les miraba enojada por lo ocurrido, no hacia muy poco le habían obligado junto con sus compañeros, recoger todo el desastre que habían causado los primeros chicos, se dirigió a ellos en reprimenda, para cuando varios de ellos apuntaron amenazantes a su rostro. La señal era clara, despejar el camino para el supremo líder de los KND.

De improviso y sin aviso alguno, irrumpió veloz una chica de unos 11 años a la sala, su cabello dorado danzaba en el aire a medida que corría por los pasillos del hospital, detrás de ella, una pelirroja de misma edad, miraba incrédula la reacción de su mejor amiga. Aun recordaba el momento en que la noticia llego a ellas.

----------------

-. ¡Señor!… digo… Señora… digo, Señorita jeje, aquí esta el reporte de los nuevos reclutas en la base polar, al parecer hay nuevos prospectos para el reemplazo de Abigail Lincon, en el sector V.- En su voz podía apreciarse un tono de disfrute ante lo que pronto haría, lentamente de-comisionaría a los del sector V, al menos a unos cuantos antes de ser ella misma de-comisionada.

-.Gracias Fanny, puedes dejarlos sobre la mesa, creo que me daré una muy merecida ducha.- agrego la rubia mientras se desperezaba lentamente.

-. A sus órdenes…- las palabras de la joven no pudieron completarse cuando una improvisada pantalla de plasma emergía del escritorio, arrojando los recién ordenados papeles al suelo, era lógico que la poco paciente 86 estallara en ira por lo ocurrido.

Sobretodo porque en la pantalla se podía apreciar a un miembro del sector que mas a odiado hasta ahora, y lo peor, un agente que pronto seria de-comisionado.

Pero su critica se apago cuando observo el rostro de la chica, habían lagrimas en el, guardo silencio para cuando su mejor amiga y líder salto a la mesa preocupada por que ocurriría, ella sabia que no era para nada bueno que alguien ajeno a Nigel llamase por esta vía, solo los lideres de escuadrón poseían acceso a esta línea.

-. Saludos numero 5, cual es la situación.- agrego serena mientras veía la pantalla, a sus espaldas una impaciente 86 agregaba molesta su comentario. -. Mas te vale que valga la pena pre-teen… porque si no lo… **Nigel esta herido**…- solo eso basto para que la pelirroja guardase silencio.

-. QUE, como ocurrió eso… donde están…- pregunto alterada la rubia, no hacia poco tiempo que su amistad con numero 1 había estado creciendo con creces, sobretodo después de que su novia rompiera con el.

-. Estamos en el 1367 de la avenida Mainstreet, en el hospital Saint Patrick…- la sola mención del lugar altero a sus escuchas, que miraban incrédulas que la llamada no fuese desde un hospital de los KND.

-. QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN PENSANDO AL LLEVAR A NUMERO 1 A UN HOSPITAL DE ADULTOS, QUE ACASO ESTAN LOCOS… - agrego la pelirroja mientras reclamaba molesta que acudiesen a tal sitio.

-.** Nigel esta en urgencias… ha perdido mucha sangre, los médicos están interviniendo ahora mismo.- **dicho esto, solo logro que las chicas saltaran, imaginando que tan grave era la situación, la rubia prácticamente salio disparada de la habitación, seguida muy de cerca de su mejor amiga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**n la sala de espera la situación no estaba menos tensa, 4 chicos esperaban nerviosos junto a los recién llegados padres de Nigel, se sentían culpables de verlos llorar, y no podían criticarlos, Nigel era hijo único, era todo lo que tenían.

En el mueble contiguo, una llorosa niña japonesa se desahogaba en los brazos de su "mejor amigo", que a duras penas podía preservar la imagen de chico rudo de Australia.

En un sillón aledaño, un rechoncho joven jugaba con sus manos, intentando distraer y disipar el estrés que estaba viviendo, el miraba silente como su mejor amiga y según el, futura nuera, se castigaba a si misma por haber permitido que hiriesen a Nigel de tal forma. Sabía que era alguien especial para ella… después de todo, ella le cedió el titulo de líder, además de aun sentirse culpable por que le dejaran calvo.

Justo en la puerta de emergencias, Abby esperaba esperanzada de que todas sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas. Se sentía impotente ante la sola presencia del cartel encendido frente a ella, que indicaba que la operación aun estaba en proceso.

Ni siquiera volteo cuando su líder en jefe irrumpió ruidosamente en la sala de espera, guardando silencio al ver a los padres de Nigel sollozar juntos en un sillón, al igual que sus camaradas sufrir la calamidad de distintas formas.

Inclusive, aun cuando nadie le había notado, silente en una esquina estaba sentada una aparentemente preocupada ex novia, que de alguna u otra forma, guardaba un rencor contra los chicos que allí poco a poco echaron a perder su relación.

Ella simplemente guardo silencio y oculto su presencia… no quería que los demás supiesen que a pesar de todo, aun guardaba muchos sentimientos por Nigel.

La rubia se acerco a la morena en silencio, observando su estado, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención, y consolando lo ocurrido…

-.Lamento que Nigel este aquí.- agrego serena… mientras dirigía su mirada al alusivo cartel que informaba que se estaba trabajando en el paciente.

-. Yo también, se suponía estas ultimas semanas serian de fiesta y diversión… no esto.- guardo silencio un segundo, respiro un poco y siguió conversando -. Si llego a descubrir quien hizo esto… lo pagara y muy caro.- afirmo molesta. Realmente no sabía si ir de inmediato a partirle el trasero a cuanto villano requiriese para conseguir al culpable, o acompañar a su camarada caído.

-. Si quieres, yo me quedo a su lado, descuida te mantendré informada.- este comentario logro que Abigail dirigiese su mirada a su acompañante, había sorpresa en su rostro, sabia que Nigel y Rachel se estaban haciendo buenos amigos, pero esto ya le estaba dando una mala espina.

-. No, quiero quedarme aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- confeso mientras analizaba las cosas, ella sabia que estaba enamorada de Maurice, le atraía en mas de una forma, pero Nigel era otra cosa, el era parte importante en su vida en mas de una forma, un amigo confiable, un compañero de batalla… un… no. Prefirió no esculcar mas en el asunto… no era el momento apropiado para pensar en tales cosas.

-. Gracias por no estallar en celos, se que no te agrada que Nigel y yo nos estemos haciendo mas amigos con el pasar del tiempo.- La rubia sabia que estaba pisando un terreno inestable, sobretodo porque a su lado se ubicaba una "pre-adolescente". Tarde o temprano sus hormonas lograrían que ella reaccionase de forma sobre protectora sobre sus seres queridos, pero ella necesitaba comprobar algunas cosas, deseaba estar segura.

Abby dio un respingo por la pregunta, sabia que era algo engañosa, sinceramente le estaba preguntando si le enojaba que Nigel lentamente se este apegando mucho a otra chica.

-. Para nada, Nigel… 1… el es parte importante en mi vida, me alegra que aun tenga buenos amigos para cuando yo no este a su lado. Aun cuando… cuando yo no pueda recordarle.- las jóvenes se miraron atentamente, para saltar asustadas cuando las puertas se abrieron ante ellas y un doctor emergía cubierto de sangre en su uniforme, asustando de muerte a los presentes.

-. DOCTOR COMO ESTA EL.- agrego asustada Abby, el doctor solo sonrió aliviado, calmando el miedo de los presentes.

-. Esta estabilizado y la herida en su pierna esta suturada, perdió mucha sangre pero gracias a Dios encontramos un donante a tiempo, en este momento lo están llevando a su cuarto, pero les advierto… debe descansar por lo mínimo unas 32 horas. Por lo que las visitas no están permitidas por los momentos, solo podrán ingresar cuando este libre de todo peligro.- El doctor lentamente se alejo de los chicos para hablar mas seriamente con sus padres, que lentamente apartaba del lugar.

Abby caía aliviada sobre sus rodillas, mientras que sus amigos celebraban la noticia, parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien hasta los momentos, al menos hasta que Wally pregunto algo bastante coherente e interesante.

-. ¿Quien es el que dono la sangre para numero 1? Sus padres acaban de llegar.- todos voltearon a verle, tenia razón, los chicos del barrio apenas acaban de llegar, y a ellos jamás se les pregunto nada al respecto del asunto.

-. El banco de sangre esta a 2 horas de aquí, no pudo haber llegado tan rápido, numero 1 fue ingresado de emergencia, y jamás escuche a un simple helicóptero llegar a este lugar.- agrego Hoagie.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, para cuando el doctor entraba a la habitación nuevamente, esta vez para pedirles a los chicos desalojaran el lugar.

Casi de inmediato se vio rodeado, y acosado por una pronta respuesta, por lo que respondió a lo primero que pudo reconocer entre el bullicio.

-. Niños esperen por favor, guarden calma, les diré el nombre del donante pero tienen que guardar silencio.- agrego sereno mientras leía el historial de Nigel, los chicos lo miraban impacientes, aguardando una respuesta.

El doctor bajo la hoja medica y dijo en voz suave y serena -. El donante apareció en el hospital por coincidencias de la vida, se encuentra en estos momentos firmando unos papeles en la sala contigua, al parecer es un familiar del paciente… su nombre es… Benedit Uno.-

Los chicos guardaron silencio al escuchar ese nombre, no podían creerlo, Abby no espero a confirmar la respuesta por lo que corrió todo lo que pudo al habitación contigua, seguida de Rachel y el todo el sector V.

Al abrir las puertas con estrépito el grupo guardo un silencio fúnebre, mientras miraban incrédulos al donante, allí frente a ellos, estrechando a su "querido" hermano en un "fraternal" abrazo se encontraba Benedit Uno, aquel que ellos mismos conocían como…

Padre…

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les agrade pues ante ustedes se esta dando... la bienvenida al lado oscuro... CONTIENE SPOILERS o fragmentos de capitulos que aun no han sido transmitidos en latinoamerica. **

**Estoy agradecido con quienes me dan su apoyo otorgandome un poco de su tiempo para entregarme un review... a ellos debo mi inspiracion. Muchas gracias.**

**Enjoy**

**Capitulo II**

**Dime que no es cierto… **

**A**bigail intento contener su ira, pero por más que se esforzó no pudo, su cuerpo reaccionaba por inercia atacando al adulto que tenia frente a ella.

Benedit Uno, mejor conocido como Padre. Estaba vanagloriándose de si mismo ante su hermano de "casualmente" haber salvado la vida de Nigel, todos los KND presentes no reaccionaron de otra forma que con ira ante la presencia de su peor enemigo.

Mas el mismo señor Uno, padre de Nigel y también conocido como el fabuloso numero Zero se interponía entre ellos, defendiendo a su hermano del arrebato de ira de los niños.

Abby intentaba explicarle la situación, pero no podía, numero Zero había olvidado todo con respecto a su hermano y sus actividades extra curriculares, además de que estaba obviamente no solo protegiendo a su familiar, sino al verdadero "héroe" que salvo la vida de su hijo.

- ¡Niños, no tengo otra opción que pedirles que se marchen, mi pequeño necesita descansar y ustedes no están ayudando! – Los chicos miraron incrédulos como el padre de Nigel les pedía desalojaran el lugar, y lo peor del caso es que su maligno hermano seguía insistiendo con su papel de Héroe ante ellos.

Kuki fue la primera en tomar mal la noticia, enojándose por la petición, su lado agresivo estaba por salirse de control nuevamente pero esta vez peor que nunca. Al menos hasta que un pequeño flaqueo en sus fuerzas le saco de concentración. Después de todo ella también estaba herida.

Wally la tomo en sus brazos antes de que cállese en el suelo, el también se estaba sintiendo algo mareado desde que había recibido el rasguño, pero era algo mínimo, algo superable a diferencia de la situación actual que ameritaba toda su atención. El ignoro su malestar mientras sus amigos le ayudaban a llevar a su no tan escondido amor a la enfermería de los KND, por órdenes de 86 que aun cuando estaban en un hospital, no confiaba para nada en los adultos.

Fue así como todo el grupo abandono el lugar lentamente, Abigail solo observaba la situación de mala gana, debido a que un mal presentimiento cruzaba por su estomago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**os días habían pasado ya y para colmo por mas que esperaban, Nigel no salía de la sala de cuidados intensivos, se suponía estaría bien en poco tiempo, entonces porque estaba tardando tanto en salir del lugar.

Rachel no lo soporto mas, aun cuando les habían prohibido a los niños la entrada al hospital por los daños causados a este, no podía soportar mas la intriga de saber si Nigel seria dado de alta este mismo día. Corrió hacia las puertas del hospital, seguida muy de cerca por Abigail, que no podía quedarse atrás ante esta situación.

- ¡Estoy empezando a creer que es mas que un buen amigo! – argumento Rachel mientras sobrepasaba a todo adulto que intentaba detenerle de llegar a su objetivo.

- ¡Lo mismo pienso amiga! Lo mismo pienso – Su respuesta no era satisfactoria para la rubia, daba a entender que en realidad pensaba en Nigel como algo mas, pero también hacia referencias a que ella estaba arrojándole la misma pregunta de si en verdad para Rachel, Nigel era mas que un buen amigo.

Al final todos los obstáculos se superaron, y ellas con el corazón a punto de salírseles por el pecho, entraron al cuarto de Nigel solo para descubrir que ya no estaba en el. Abigail se arrojo sobre la enfermera que limpiaba el lugar, Apretando el cuello de su bata de manera agresiva, preguntándole donde estaba el paciente.

Rachel no vio esto como algo fuera de lo normal, de hecho ella misma estaba por hacerlo más su contraparte fue más veloz, la enfermera por su parte imploraba para que la seguridad del hospital se encargase de estas chicas, los guardias no tardaron en responder a sus gritos, pero ninguno de ellos esperaba conseguirse una férrea resistencia por parte de la rubia.

La cautiva se aterrorizo al ver que estas chicas realmente estaban dispuestas a hacerle daño con tal de conseguir su objetivo, por lo que no dudo en responder de inmediato a sus inquietudes.

- ¡Salio de alta hace 2 horas! Su familia lo saco por la puerta trasera, es el único lugar del hospital con rampa para silla de ruedas. - Abigail arrojo a la aterrorizada mujer a la cama, saliendo disparada junto con su líder supremo rumbo a la residencia Uno.

Ambas montaron rápido en el S.C.A.M.P.E.R del sector V, el mismo que no hacia unos días había presenciado la causa de su martirio. - ¡Numero 5 lamenta haber sido tan violenta allí, señorita Líder Supremo! – Y fue allí que ella recibió lo que menos esperaba, -¡No tienes de que disculparte! Si no lo hubieses hecho tu lo hubiese hecho yo, es algo natural – palabras de apoyo, no podía creer que estaba recibiendo palabras de apoyo de su posible rival en el amor.

- ¿Señorita, dígame que tan importante es para usted numero uno? – su pregunta atrapo en el acto la atención de 362, sabia que tarde o temprano ambas tendrían que enfrentar la realidad, y que posiblemente terminarían luchando la una con la otra por el afecto de Nigel, lugar en el cual Abigail tenia una gran ventaja, al menos hasta que fuese de-comisionada, lo que seria ya en menos de una semana.

Tenia que ser sincera, no podía mentirle a esta altura, sabía que seria injusto para ella, - ¡Numero 1 se ha convertido poco a poco en el chico de mis sueños, incluso pesadillas, no puedo negarte que realmente me gusta como no tienes idea! – guardo silencio por unos instantes mientras numero 5 miraba fijo el suelo. Pensando bien cada una de las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡Numero 5 lamenta escuchar eso! – agrego con voz temblorosa, se alejo de ella lo suficiente como para que no notara las lagrimas que emergían sin control de sus ojos. El líder supremo de los KND no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Por favor, no malinterprete a numero 5, no le hará daño o algo por el estilo, es solo que, es solo que… - al final su dolor se escucho en su voz, que flaqueaba a medida que el tiempo continuaba su flujo. – Es solo que lo he amado desde el primer día que lo vi, era un chico extraordinario aun cuando es un año menor que yo. Le fue sorprendente en las pruebas de admisión pero 374 estaba celoso y temeroso de que pudiese superarlo en todo, por lo que no dejo aprobara el curso, no pude soportarlo y hackee las notas para que el pudiese estar a mi lado, lo peor fue cuando lo abandone por completar una misión y ahora esta calvo por mi culpa ¡se cuan crueles son los adolescentes en la preparatoria¡Se que vivirá un infierno por su calvicie, pero aun así guardaba la tonta esperanza de que los dos podríamos superar todo juntos! pero en pocos días seré de-comisionada, lo olvidare todo; a los chicos del barrio, mis pecados, a el.

Olvidare que no me importa nuestra diferencia de edad, olvidare que soy la culpable de su calvicie, y que probablemente sea una de los muchos que harán su vida un infierno por ello. Lo peor aun es que no podrá extrañarme en el poco tiempo que le quede en los KND, dentro de poco cumplirá los 12, entrara en la lista negra de los chicos del barrio como todos los que rozan esta edad¡es un chico inteligente! de inmediato sabrá esto y se sentirá deprimido por ello, buscara apoyo pero yo no estaré allí para ayudarle, probablemente sea una de las enemigas de su sector, finalmente buscara consuelo en brazos de quien mas confía, y en ese instante acudirá a ti… En ese instante ya tendrás su corazón, al menos hasta que sean de-comisionados imposibilitando aun mas que yo este junto a el al crecer. – el dolor incluso había logrado que olvidase el hablar en tercera persona, había estado pensando en esto toda la semana, y ahora que descubría que efectivamente 362 amaba a Nigel, sus miedos se apoderaron de ella.

Por su parte la rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, la chica frente a ella había hecho de todo lo humanamente posible por la persona que ama, aun cuando eso significase ser castigada por ello, admitía ante ella que tenia miedo de olvidar a Nigel, inclusive que admitía la idea de que al irse ella, la posibilidad de que numero 1 terminase como novio de 362 era alta. Guardo silencio por unos segundos, no tenia idea de que decir en estos momentos. Intento darle palabras de apoyo pero simplemente no emergían, intento reprenderla pero no tenía el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarla.

Simplemente ambas se quedaron calladas en la parte trasera del S.C.A.M.P.E.R mientras sin desearlo, una japonesa de 10 años sollozaba adolorida por lo que acababa de escuchar, de hecho intentaba en vano no llorar con fuerza, por lo que camino un poco para liberarse de lo que acababa de escuchar, de alguna forma le lastimaba oír el llanto de Abby acompañado del silencio de Rachel.

Wally noto su ausencia en la sala de control por lo que fue a buscarla, para su sorpresa ella apenas noto su presencia se abalanzo a sus brazos, buscando consuelo de la mano de quien mas ama en el mundo, después de todo ella pensaba las palabras de Abby una y otra vez, es probable que al crecer y ser de-comisionados todos olvidasen su amistad, y que ella olvidase cuanto amaba a su pequeño australiano.

El rubio aun sin comprender porque sufría tanto su adorada Kuki, no perdía oportunidad para hacerle ver que estará allí para ella, y que siempre estará cuando ella lo necesite.

La atmósfera del transporte estaba pesada, podía notarse con tal solo estar allí; el estrés, el dolor, la rabia y muchas otras emociones lograban que la tensión subiese por los cielos. Logrando que pequeños detalles se escaparan a la vista del regordete piloto.

Detalles como un proyectil dirigiéndose a ellos a toda marcha, no tardaron en sentir el impacto, la nave se retorcía y sacudía por los aires, mientras el mareado piloto intentaba a como diese lugar aterrizar el armatoste de forma segura. No deseaba tener mas amigos lastimados, por lo que aun cuando el aterrizaje fue brusco y destruyo a su preciado transporte. Sus amigos se encontraban solo mareados y magullados por el impacto, rasguñados pero en una pieza.

Intento levantarse, para cuando una señal en su radar le alarmo nuevamente, alerto a todos los pasajeros que saliesen de arruinado S.C.A.M.P.E.R para salvar sus vidas de una segunda embestida. Nadie dudo en obedecer, la prioridad del asunto era sacar a todos con vida, y mantener a salvo a 362.

- ¿ESTAN TODOS BIEN? – argumento Abigail mientras se escondía junto a sus compañeros de la explosión, el segundo misil tardo pero cumplió su cometido, destruyo el transporte y todo su contenido, por suerte ningún ser vivo estaba en el cuando ocurrió.

Una pantalla se abrió en el reloj de pulsera de 362, la vigilancia satelital de los KND había visto todo, y dentro de 2 minutos se encontraría una patrulla de elite para salvaguardar al líder supremo.

La rubia solo pudo sonreír ante la disposición de su amiga, su constante paranoia con respecto a su seguridad habían dado frutos finalmente, y comprobaba que siempre podía confiar en ella.

Las maquinas pronto habían llegado al lugar, custodiando a su preciada carga desde todos los ángulos, el sector V cubría a su líder supremo mientras subían a la nave mas protegida, partiendo de allí con ella rumbo al lugar mas seguro de los KND. Al menos eso tenían planeado hasta que les llego una transmisión urgente de la Base Lunar.

- ¡Emergencia, Emergencia, a todos los operativos circundantes a la Base lunar, necesitamos apoyo urgente, estamos bajo ataque!... repito, estamos bajo ataque. – el sector V dio un respingo al escuchar esto, probablemente los adultos habían aprovechado el descuido de 362 por la salud de 1, y la ausencia del ultimo para lanzar un ataque directo a la base lunar de los chicos del barrio.

362 corrió a la pantalla, intentando comunicarse con su mejor amiga, - ¡Fanny responde, por favor numero 86 responde! – su corazón dio un salto de alegría cuando a pesar de todo, la pelirroja respondía la llamada del líder supremo, informando sobre la situación en la base lunar.

- ¿86, como sucedió esto, cual es el estatus de la base, quien los esta atacando? – Ella callo cuando la señal se corto de golpe, parecía que la roja había sido alcanzada por el fuego enemigo.

Todos guardaron silencio, mientras 362 intentaba organizarse ante esta emergencia, más no pudo pensar demasiado para cuando la transmisión se integraba nuevamente, mostrando a una apaleada 86 en pantalla. – FANNY QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO – argumento la rubia.

- ES CREE SEÑOR, NOS ESTAN ATACACANDO UN GRAN CONTINGENTE DE NINJADOLECENTES Y LO PEOR ES QUE – nuevamente la transmisión se vio afectada por una explosión, los chicos no podían creer que Padre hubiese enviado a los ninjadolescentes en este momento, es incluso probable que el ataque sobre Nigel hubiese sido ocasionado por el.

- Numero 5 dice que aceleres a todo lo que da esto, debe… - Sus palabras se cortaron para cuando la transmisión entraba nuevamente al aire, esta vez por vía de los adolescentes, en ella se mostraba a una maltratada pelirroja a los pies de Cree, que sonriente transmitía su victoria sobre la base lunar. - ¡Adultos del mundo! Regocíjense, los KND han sido derrotados finalmente, por fin nuestros sueños de un mundo perfecto han dado frutos, LOS ADULTOS DOMINAN LA TIERRA, y todo gracias a una sola persona. – Ella simplemente dio paso a alguien más que flameaba de disfrute ante su victoria.

Abigail solo giraba su rostro de un lado a otro negando lo que veía:

Frente a ella, su hermana sujetaba orgullosa su carta maestra.

Frente a ella, se encontraba feliz una silueta oscura y llena de llamas.

Frente a ella, todo lo que amo estaba cayendo.

Frente a ella, Cree disfrutaba besar la mejilla de su nuevo juguete.

Frente a ella, simplemente estaba Nigel Uno sonriendo con malicia mientras miraba el fruto de su trabajo.

Frente a ella, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos mientras la pantalla cesaba su transmisión.

_**Continuara… **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Regreso nuevamente con esta oscura version de los KND, espero les agrade el capitulo... **_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**¡Lo siento!**_

-_** ¡**_**Q**ue le han hecho – Afirmo la morena mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo, hacia poco acababa de observar al amor de su vida cubierto de llamas y con un rostro repleto de odio, no podía ser Nigel. - ¡Numero 5, por mas que nos duela debemos afrontarlo, Nigel se paso al otro bando y tenemos que derrotarlo, si vencemos en esta batalla lo traeremos de vuelta, revertiremos lo que sea que le hayan hecho! – la rubia se apegaba a su papel de líder en estos instantes, no tenia otra opción, eran la ultima defensa de los KND, y debían afrontar la batalla cueste lo que les cueste.

Pero la joven frente a ella no creía sus palabras, de hecho le observaba con algo de rencor mientras se levantaba del suelo, - Ósea que alzaras tus armas en su contra, y esperaras que quede algo de el como para salvarlo¡ES ESE TU PLAN! – reclamo la morena, ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, aun cuando sabia era la única opción que les restaba, pero por mas que lo intentase no podía hacerlo, no podía atacar a Nigel. – Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA, QUE ME QUEDE SENTADA A VER COMO LO ESTAN USANDO, QUE NO HAGA NADA Y ABANDONE A MILES DE NIÑOS, AMO A NIGEL… PERO SI TENGO QUE ATACARLO PARA SALVAR A TODOS LOS NIÑOS DEL PLANETA DE LA TIRANIA DE PADRE, LO HARE, por más que me duela hacerlo. – Su voz flaqueo en sus ultimas palabras, no pudo contener mas su llanto, después de todo aun siendo el líder supremo no era mas que una niña de 11 años.

Abigail por su parte guardo silencio, ya no sabia que creer, desde todos los puntos de vista ella encontraba algún tipo de perdida y no aceptaba muchas de ellas. El ambiente se torno pesado en la nave, de hecho dentro de poco los 7 S.C.A.M.P.E.R entrarían en contacto con la superficie lunar. El problema seria entrar al lugar ahora que era dominio adolescente.

El ataque fue despiadado, todas las defensas de la base lunar estaban disparándoles en estos instantes, vaciando toda su munición sobre las naves, - NUMERO 33/1 AUN NO HAS HACKEADO LAS ARMAS PRINCIPALES. – argumento la rubia mientras tocaba el hombro de su subordinado, intentando apresurarle antes de que las defensas de las naves fuesen arrasadas. – Señor, ya envié el programa… solo nos queda el ingresar el código de acceso pero no sabemos cual es, 86 jamás nos dice cual es el código, - afirmo nervioso el chico, realmente estaban enfrentando un gran predicamento. – ¡WALLY! – grito ella algo ofuscada por romper su promesa.

- ¿Que? – respondió el australiano mientras cesaba de disparar sus cañones, ella solo se golpeo la frente molesta por lo que revelaría, - ¡TU NO, LA CONTRASEÑA ES WALLY! - Afirmo la rubia mientras observaba al aludido sonrojarse por lo bajo, situación que no paso desapercibida por los ojos de halcón de Kuki. Rápidamente la contraseña estaba siendo tecleada en el ordenador, accediendo al control total de las maquinas y sistemas de la base lunar.

- ¡Estamos dentro Señor! – Afirmo orgulloso el cadete, - Bien, suspende toda la actividad eléctrica, incluyendo la gravedad en la base. – agrego ella mientras esperaba intranquila a que su joven camarada cumpliese sus ordenes.

Los disparos habían cesado, de hecho el inmenso árbol se había oscurecido por completo, - Suprime la energía de reserva, e inhabilita el control manual del puerto, no queremos encontrarnos con naves enemigas en estas condiciones. – sus ordenes estaban siendo cumplidas de inmediato, mientras los miembros restantes se colocaban su armadura para la férrea batalla que se les avecinaba. – Escúchenme soldados, esta batalla debe ser dura, rápida y sin piedad, debemos dar el 110, no solo por nosotros sino por todos los niños del mundo, somos el primer grupo de ataque, muy pronto miles de agentes provenientes de la tierra vendrán a apoyarnos. – No pudo terminar sus palabras, un fuerte impacto en la nave ocasionaba que todos perdiesen el equilibrio, al mirar con mas detenimiento pudieron observar que la energía estaba regresando lentamente a la base lunar.

- ¡33/1 QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE! – Afirmo la rubia mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los controles, - ¡SEÑOR, ESTAN RECUPERANDO EL CONTROL, TAMBIEN TIENEN HACKERS SEÑOR Y ESTOY LUCHANDO POR MANTENERLOS A RAYA, PERO ME ESTAN QUITANDO EL DOMINIO! – el chico tecleaba lo mas rápido que podía. – Cuanto han avanzado. – agrego la morena mientras terminaba de colocarse su armadura junto a sus compañeros. – ¡A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN! NO PUEDEN IR SOLOS. – afirmo la rubia mientras intentaba detenerlos. – Nuestro líder y mas importante aun nuestro amigo, esta allí en medio de todos esos adolescentes, siendo utilizado o engañado para cumplir sus planes, numero 5 y sus camaradas iremos a patearles el trasero como lo merecen… con cuanta energía cuentan actualmente.- volvió a preguntar la chica mientras miraba fijamente a 33/1. – un 30 señor -

- ¡Iré con ustedes!- agrego la rubia mientras se dirigía a tomar una armadura para si misma, siendo detenida por Abigail de intentarlo. - ¡No, el líder supremo de los KND debe permanecer aquí, donde pueda dirigirnos y este fuera de peligro! Numero 1 es nuestra responsabilidad, el sector V se encargara… y descuida. Lo traeré en una sola pieza, lo prometo. – La rubia fue arrojada a los brazos de uno de los cadetes que se encargaban de conducir la nave, evitando que les siguiese cuando corriesen a la cámara de descompresión, saliendo al espacio por su propia cuenta y dejándola fuera de este asunto. La rubia no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse, de inmediato las naves circundantes habían entablado batalla con algunas naves enemigas, Salto al puesto de comandante y para su molestia fue relegada de salvar a Nigel, mas le entregaron la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus subordinados.

- Estatus. – Agrego serena esperando la información, - Nuestras defensas están al 45 y tenemos una nave caída, las otras 5 se encuentran aun operables señor, pero sus defensas están cayendo a un ritmo alarmante, - la chica miro por un instante la situación, analizando lo mas rápido que podía, - Cuantos enemigos son, y hora estimada para el arribe de nuestros refuerzos. – exclamo pensativa de cómo usar las pesadas naves para luchar en contra de las pequeñas naves enemigas. - Son 15 vehículos señor, y en 6 minutos llegaran los refuerzos desde la tierra. – Ella sonrió al ver que no estaban en una situación tan precaria, se levanto de su puesto y de inmediato ordeno la formación de un círculo con las naves.

- Todos hemos visto películas de vaqueros, formen una circunferencia con todos los vehículos, cubran todos los ángulos y soporten hasta que lleguen los refuerzos o ganemos la batalla… RAPIDO. - los chicos obedecieron sus ordenes de inmediato organizando una fornida defensa en contra de los veloces atacantes. – Refuercen las defensas, ustedes… diríjanse a las torretas y dispárenle a todo lo que pueda ser considerado enemigo, 33/1 ayúdame a inhabilitar por completo las computadoras de la base lunar, inféctalas si es necesario… pero has lo que sea para mantenerlos fuera del 50 de energía, si las defensas antiaéreas se activan estamos acabados. CHICOS DEL BARRIO A SUS POSICIONES. -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**n pequeño escuadrón de niños se infiltraba en la base lunar, hasta el momento la batalla a sus espaldas estaba concentrando la atención lejos de ellos, por lo que tendrían altas posibilidades de entrar y atacar sin ser detectados. La actual líder intentaba calmarse lo suficiente como para pensar en estrategias de ataque posibles para enfrentar a su hermana. La conocía muy bien como para predecir que a estas alturas ya tenía un par de sorpresas reservadas para recibirlos. – Chicos, escúchenme… debemos ser cuidadosos con nuestros pasos, nada de ruidos de ningún tipo, cero transmisiones, hablaremos siempre en voz baja, entendido. – El grupo se detuvo para cuando escucharon los gritos de sus camaradas prisioneros. Esta era una oportunidad en un millón de contar con refuerzos.

- Chicos, al parecer estamos cercas de la prisión, la seguridad debe estar mermada debido a la lucha en el espacio, debemos atacar rápido y liberarlos lo mas pronto posible, si logramos que ellos ataquen directamente nosotros podemos escabullirnos por las espaldas del enemigo y rematarlos cuando menos se lo imaginen. – Los chicos afirmaron mientras continuaban escabulléndose entre las sombras, podían verlos, unos 4 adolescentes bien armados estaban custodiando las celdas.

- Numero 2 y 4, ataquen frontalmente y provéanles distracción mientras numero 3 y mi persona nos escabullimos por la ventilación hasta sus espaldas, al llegar a este punto acabaremos con ellos. – los chicos afirmaron mientras se ubicaban en una posición adecuada, las chicas se adentraban por los ductos de ventilación movilizándose lo mas rápido que podían mientras escuchaban la batalla debajo de ellas, ambas quedaron sorprendidas al descender, ya que numero 4 se encontraba en el suelo respirando pesadamente al haber atacado de frente a los adolescentes que se les habían abalanzado encima. 2 liberaba a los prisioneros mientras las chicas se aseguraban que su compañero no estuviese herido.

- ¿Estas bien numero 4? – Pregunto nerviosa la japonesa mientras buscaba heridas de gravedad, - Estoy bien, pero no esperábamos que se nos viniesen encima los tarados, por suerte de temibles solo tenían la apariencia. – sonreía un poco mientras se levantaba, no era hora para descansar cuando uno de sus amigos se encontraba en problemas. - ¡Estoy bien Kuki, debemos ayudar a los chicos! – afirmo a su compañera mientras veía que nerviosa examinaba su cuerpo. – ¿Que hacemos ahora 5? solo tenemos armas suficientes para 4 miembros, son muy pocas como para presentar batalla a los adolescentes. – argumento numero 2 mientras protegía la entrada a las celdas.

- ¡Nuestras armas están en el nivel superior, solo debemos llegar a ellas! – una pelirroja bastante maltratada emergía de entre los prisioneros, intentando ponerse de nuevo al mando del grupo. – Yo me encargare de llevar a los chicos al cuarto de armas, ustedes derroten a Cree. – Abigail acepto la propuesta dispuesta a marcharse, no antes de recibir una advertencia por parte de la pelirroja. – Numero 5, debes tener cuidado, puede no te agrade lo que encuentres, ni yo misma me lo creo. – numero 86 se separo de ella sin darle tiempo a que preguntase que clases de sorpresas. Aunque muy en el fondo ella misma sabia cuales eran las mas probables a estas alturas.

Los 4 chicos se escabulleron por los ductos de ventilación nuevamente, intentando ignorar el sonido de la batalla a sus espaldas, sabían que tenían una misión que debían cumplir y nada podía detenerlos.

- Aquí es chicos, atentos a cualquier cosa… nos estamos enfrentando a Cree. – argumento numero cinco mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar, por ahora solo podía ver a su hermana regodearse en la oficina de 362, notificándole la situación a Padre. – Necesitamos refuerzos, tenemos mas fuerza pero los mocosos son más numerosos, para colmo de alguna forma se han liberado los prisioneros, ahora no solo estamos lidiando con una batalla en el espacio sino por la posesión de la base lunar. – comentaba la adolescente algo exasperada de que la situación se le estuviese escapando rápidamente de control.

- ¡Entonces usa a Nigel… para eso lo estamos usando! Es una poderosa herramienta. – la pantalla corto su transmisión al terminar sus palabras, la energía estaba desapareciendo finalmente, por lo que los chicos aprovecharon el momento para atacar.

La batalla fue corta, Cree estaba en desventaja al no poder ver en la oscuridad, los chicos contaban con lentes de visión nocturna y disparaban a discreción cuando ella intentaba cualquier movimiento. – Ríndete. – afirmo su pequeña hermana mientras buscaba a Nigel por toda la habitación. – DONDE ESTA… QUE HAN HECHO CON EL. – interrogaba enojada la morena, por alguna razón encontraba esta victoria sobre su hermana vacía si no encontraban su objetivo principal.

- No lo se. – Agregaba la golpeada adolescente mientras intentaba cubrir su rostro para evitar cualquier agresión de la enfurecida chiquilla. - ¡Esta no es Cree, tu hermana jamás se comportaría tan cobardemente! – Afirmo Hoagie mientras acercaba su mano al pecho de la chica. - ¡Aleja tus manos de allí no me toques!- las quejas fueron en vano, el chico había presionado el botón de la armadura brasier revelando a un cobarde flacucho bajo esta. Abigail se enojo aun mas presionando su arma contra el rostro del chico, amenazando con aplanarle la nariz con su tabla. – Lo diré solo una vez, donde esta mi hermana… - el adolescente no podía hablar del miedo que le imprimía la jovencita, de hecho le recordaba mucho a su propio líder Cree. – Esta en la sala de conferencias y de-comisionamiento. – agrego aterrado mientras ella lo soltaba de inmediato para salir en ayuda de Nigel, si bien conocía a su hermana, su objetivo era el núcleo central de los KND, ubicado cerca de la maquina de de-comisión.

- Inmovilícenlo… y síganme cuando puedan. – agrego sin esperar respuesta alguna de sus amigos, abandonándolos en la oficina de 362, los chicos ataron al aterrado adolescente dejándolo imposibilitado de escapar, saliendo del lugar para darle apoyo a su compañera. – Jamás en mi vida había visto a número 5 tan enojada. – comentaba la menor del grupo mientras ayudaba a numero 4 a movilizarse por los pasillos.

- ¡Ni que lo digas, hasta se parece a su hermana! – exclamaba Wally, afirmando el hecho de que no solo el había notado el mal temperamento de las chicas Lincoln. Pero todos callaron al escuchar el sonido de armas disparándoles a ambos lados del corredor, se cubrieron y regresaron el fuego en iguales dimensiones, no podían creer que los hubiesen emboscado en semejante momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- E**stupida Crabygail, piensa que yo caeré en una trampa tan obvia, pero se que mientras te tenga a ti en mis manos, ella no se atreverá a atacarme directamente, no puede arriesgarse a herir a su querido Nigel. – afirmo extasiada mientras miraba al chico que estaba sentado en sus piernas, como fiel mascota esperando una caricia, jamás en su vida pensó que una venganza podría ser tan dulce y divertida como lo era esta. - ¡Quien imaginaria que un poco de la sangre de Padre tendría estos resultados en tu persona, hasta te vez adorable cubierto de sombras, no es así! Abigail. – la aludida no pudo evitar el salir de las sombras al enterarse de que había sido descubierta, y no podía esperar menos de su hábil hermana.

- Bienvenida, Crabigail. Para ser honesta esperaba llegases a mi sola, para poder hablar tu sabes, de hermana a hermana. – expreso burlona mientras acariciaba el rostro de Nigel.

- ¡SUELTALO!… ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO NUEVAMENTE! – exclamo enojada la morena, realmente no podía soportar el juego de su maligno familiar. – Y si no lo hago que… ¿Me atacaras? Te arriesgaras a que lastime a tu querido Nigel, no lo creo, sabes muy bien que estas a mi merced. – Esta vez su maligna hermana tenia razón, los chicos aun no habían llegado, eran mas lentos debido a la condición de Wally, no podían abandonarlo a su suerte.

- Porque tenias que utilizarlo a el. – comento triste, realmente esto la estaba carcomiendo por completo. – ¿DIME PORQUE? -

Cree solo sonreía por la debilidad de su hermana, sabia que esta vez llevaba las de ganar, - Porque se cuanto te duele el no haberlo salvado, y mejor aun, cuanto daño te haría el no rescatarlo una segunda vez, era la oportunidad perfecta para destruir a los chicos del barrio de una vez y por todas, no podía desaprovecharla, además no puedo negar que es un chico lindo, no es mi tipo pero podría acostumbrarme. – Argumento fría mientras acercaba al chico a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un rudimentario abrazo.

- SUELTALO… por favor. – esta vez no pudo esconder mas su dolor, sus ojos derramaban pesadas lagrimas de agonía, no podía soportarlo mas, estaba sufriendo al verlo así. Esto no pasaba desapercibido para el chico de oscura silueta, que intentaba por todos los medios articular palabra alguna, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, solo podía observar como su captor torturaba a su mejor amiga, de hecho dio un pequeño respingo cuando Cree apunto su arma en dirección a su hermana.

- ¡Wow esto es mejor de lo que pensé! el mocoso aun esta conciente¡QUE DELEITE! Así podrá presenciar como su querida Abigail pierde todos sus recuerdos. ENTRA YA A LA MAQUINA. – Amenazante apuntaba el arma en contra de la cien de Nigel, sabia que era la única manera de que su hermana le obedeciera sin titubeos. – En cuanto a ti Nigel, una vez terminado el trabajito en mi hermana, no me serás más útil, creo que regresaras a las manos de Padre para tu completo re-acondicionamiento. – afirmo triunfal la adolescente, soltándolo bruscamente en el suelo para accionar el botón que activaría la maquina, mas no pudo, inesperadamente su pierna había sido sujetada por el chiquillo a sus pies, le estaba quemando los tobillos. Desesperada intento liberarse disparándole toda su munición sobre el chico, logrando que la liberara de inmediato.

En ese instante todo el equipo del sector V había llegado finalmente para Observar a Nigel tendido sobre el suelo, mientras las hermanas luchaban con todo lo que tenían, intentaron ayudarles pero a sus espaldas podían escuchar las voces de los adolescentes que acudían para apoyar a su líder.

Los tres se quedaron allí en las puertas, disparando y frenando todo tipo de ayuda posible, sabían que tenían que confiar en su amiga.

Mas la batalla a sus espaldas se le estaba saliendo de control, Abigail estaba demasiado preocupada por la inactividad de Nigel, situación que Cree a pesar de estar lastimada en el tobillo aprovechaba lo mas que podía, sometiéndola en su poder mientras activaba manualmente la maquina de de-comisionamiento. – ME CANSE DE PELEAR CONTIGO, ESTO TERMINA HOY ABIGAIL… TE UNIRAS A NOSOTROS TE GUSTE O NO. – La pequeña forcejeo para no entrar en la maquina pero estaba perdiendo terreno, su hermana poseía mas fuerza y masa corporal por lo que lentamente estaba acercándose a la cámara. No pudo evitar gritar por ayuda al verse opacada. – NIGEL. – agrego cansada al sentirse casi encima de la maquina, pero al alzar su vista pudo ver como una pequeña bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ella impactando en la espalda de su hermana.

Se alarmo al ver que el golpe casi la había dejado en mal estado, alzo su vista para ver a Nigel erguirse del suelo con lentitud, su rostro nuevamente mostraba esa frialdad que había observado en la pantalla. Ambas chicas se aterraron al ver que el se dirigía a ellas orgulloso del daño que había causado. - ¡Cree, eres una inútil, las ordenes fueron conquistar la base lunar de los KND! no borrarle la memoria a tu estupida hermana. – Afirmo, de hecho su voz era más gruesa, más adulta y fría que la usual. – Pero Nigel, es mi hermana, nos puede ser útil. – El chico alzo su mano para atacarlas, mas su intento era frustrado por un disparo certero que sacudía al joven en contra de la pared.

- POR DIOS NUMERO 3 QUE HICISTE. – Pregunto el asustado australiano, sorprendido de que su amiga observara fríamente el hecho de que le había disparado al líder del grupo. – Hice lo que tenia que hacerse, tu pequeño cobarde. – sus palabras eran fuertes y su tono insultante, intento apuntar su arma al chico frente a ella, mas su cuerpo desfalleció del cansancio ante el. Wally la tomaba en sus brazos lo mejor que podía, nuevamente sentía un ligero mareo que le impedía pensar o moverse bien. Numero 2 acudía en su auxilio ahora que las puertas estaban aseguradas.

- Que paso… que fue todo eso. – Exclamo el regordete del grupo implorando por respuestas, - No lo se, solo se levanto y le disparo a Nigel, es como si no hubiese sido ella misma. – el joven Wally acariciaba la frente de su compañera, preocupado por que la presión estuviese llevándose gran parte de su inocencia.

Hoagie volteo en dirección a su compañera para mirar aterrado como Nigel la sujetaba del cuello y la arrojaba hacia el. Soltó sus armas para sujetarla al caer, sorprendido de ver como había sido tratada por el propio numero 1. – DEMONIOS NIGEL, QUE TE ESTA PASANDO, YA NO TE RECONOSCO. – grito enojado mientras veía con alivio que la morena estaba literalmente sana a pesar del maltrato. En sus ojos podía observarse claramente la estupefacción, la sorpresa y la incredulidad, Volteo enojado en dirección de su líder solo para mirar como este era cargado como una marioneta sin vida en los brazos de Cree. – Aun es imperfecto, pero tarde o temprano eliminaremos todos sus recuerdos de ustedes… y será el arma perfecta, al menos hasta que los otros estén listos. – Detrás de ella una nave espacial impactaba en la pared otorgándole oportunidad de escapar junto con su nuevo juguete.

Los chicos reaccionaron a tiempo escapando del lugar antes de salir la nave, así la descompresión no los arrastraría a todos afuera en el frió interestelar, Hoagie cerraba la puerta entre el y el agujero, permitiéndoles respirar literalmente tranquilos en la seguridad de la base lunar.

El, intento observar a su amiga que lloraba desconsolada por lo que acababa de vivir… desconociendo el hecho de que el verdadero motivo por el cual lloraba fueron las palabras que Nigel le entrego mientras le sostenía del cuello.

- Olvida que me conociste, olvida que alguna vez llegaste a amarme, por que el Nigel que conociste ha dejado de existir. -

_**Continuara…**_

**_Y se bienvenido al lado oscuro... la historia que leen aqui pues tiene mucha oscuridad y aun hay sorpresas por leer, je aunque los lectores perspicases ya se habran dado cuenta de a que direccion se esta llendo este fiction. _**

**_Aqui respondere brevemente los reviews que me han dejado._**

**_Jazzfive: Pues que gusto que te agrade mi historia, y sobretodo que te impacte, porque para eso lo he escrito claro esta, jejeje como dije aun hay muchas sorpresas aguardando. Y por favor tened paciencia conmigo, me agrada incluir todas las parejas pero al final la definitiva siempre sera 15. Realmente me agrada verlos juntos. Mucho mas que las demas._**

**_Kitsune1818: Pues si el final pasado te parecio polemico este pues, me pregunto que te parecera... y la explicacion de que le sucedio a Nigel aparecera en el capitulo que viene. Asi que ten paciencia, porque aun hay muchas cosas por venir. _**

**_Rossy: Pues ya no te intrigo mas, aqui esta la continuacion de la historia, y claro como siempre os dejare tan picada como para que desees seguir leyendola claro esta no. jejejeje pues ten paciencia en mis actualizaciones suelen ser semanales, aunque pueden tardar un poco mas, no es mi unica historia y tengo una en Teen Titans que estan exigiendome termine ya y como pues son mas de 14 personas las que me exigen la publicacion tengo que prestarles atencion. Pero no olvidare esta asi que tranquila que seguire publicando periodicamente. Ja ne..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno me ha tomado un tiempo el actualizar debido a que una serie de eventos han evitado de una u otra forma que actualize o mejor dicho pueda escribir algo de ninguno de mis escritos o historias. **_

**_Lamento la tardanza..._**

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Almacenado…**_

**D**e entre las sombras de una fría mansión, emerge lentamente una joven cubierta de sudor y polvo, en sus brazos podía observarse claramente el cuerpo de un chico de 12 años yacer inconciente.

Ella lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones, extrañamente las que mas podía discernir eran felicidad y tristeza. Sabia muy bien el porque de cada una de ellas, pero lo que no sabia era el "porque" estaba sintiendo remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Estaba extasiada de que el molesto mocoso que le amargo la existencia yaciera inútil en sus manos, como un simple muñeco de trapo esperando ser remendado.

Mas sin embargo el ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas carcomía sus adentros, después de todo, solo ella logro ver como su mente llego a colapsar por las acciones de su cuerpo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os dos entraron a la nave para escapar de su fallida misión, de nuevo los mocosos se habían salido con la suya, y ella no estaba dispuesta a reconocer esta derrota.

Volteo enojada para gritarle al chico, pero lo observo tendido en el suelo inmóvil, con una mirada perdida y sus manos temblando profusamente. Ella no pudo evitar tragar saliva sonoramente al verlo convulsionar ante ella, activo el piloto automático y lo tomo en sus brazos, examinando sus signos vitales, alarmándose por el paro cardiaco que estaba sufriendo. Estiro su mano hacia el botiquín y le trato con mesura, una vida estaba en sus manos, y por alguna razón no podía dejar al chico morir de esa manera.

Los odiaba claro esta, pero no como para matarlos, solo los deseaba lejos para que no estorbaran su vida, no muertos, no era esa clase de maniaca, al menos en eso se diferenciaba de su tutor.

Algo temblorosa, le quito la parte superior de su sombrío traje para ver su abdomen, alzo la aguja y atravesó su pecho con ella, esperando que hubiese acertado en su corazón, lentamente introdujo toda la adrenalina en el, esperando que con eso el chico al menos se estabilizara un poco. Al finalizar saco la aguja y de nuevo volvió a examinar sus signos vitales. Sus latidos se habían normalizado y los espasmos dejaron de azotar su cuerpo, por lo que supuestamente había logrado su cometido de mantenerlo vivo.

- ¡Me debes una muy grande mocoso! – agrego enfadada mientras presionaba una mota de algodón sobre la pequeña herida de la aguja. Jamás en su vida había pensado que su entrenamiento medico lo usaría para salvar a Nigel Uno, ni mucho menos que ella estuviese tan cerca del joven.

Bufo por lo bajo mientras lo examinaba fijamente, el chico no era nada especial, tenia el físico de un niño todavía; su rostro, su tórax, incluso sus manos son las de un pequeño mocoso. ¿Entonces qué en el mundo le ve su hermana a este inútil? Se pregunto ella misma en su cabeza mientras retiraba la mota de su cuerpo esperando que al menos ya hubiese un "parche de coágulos" obstruyendo la pequeña hemorragia.

En efecto pudo constatar que no sangraba mas, por lo que estuvo a punto de dejarlo en el suelo tirado para tomar el control de la nave, odiaba estar tan cerca de el.

Al menos eso intento hasta que el chico se despertó bruscamente y se arrojo sobre ella envolviéndola con un abrazo. Ella se sobresalto por su reacción, posiblemente había recuperado control sobre su cuerpo y estaba dispuesto a atacarla ahora.

- ¡Perdóname Abby, no quise asustarte… es solo que tuve una terrible pesadilla! – exclamo el chico mientras apretaba un poco mas el abrazo, como temeroso de romper todo contacto con la joven. Ella por su parte intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero sus manos estaban atrapadas debajo de las del chico, que por alguna razón parecía tener incluso mas fuerza que antes.

-¡Suéltame mocoso, no soy Abigail, **SOY CREE**! – afirmo ella autoritariamente intentando liberarse, pero sus intentos flaquearon al sentir los labios del chico sobre su mejilla, calidos, suaves, incluso delicados. La sorpresa le detuvo, mientras que su rabia rápidamente aumentaba dentro de si. Al menos hasta que el chico separo sus labios de sus mejillas y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro. Esto la tenia confundida, el chico estaba enloqueciendo debido a los experimentos que habían hecho con el. – Computadora, abre las comunicaciones con Padre enseguida… Canal privado 31. – ella espero incomoda mientras sentía las lagrimas del chico humedecer su hombro. Su llanto era suave, casi inaudible, mas aun así podía escuchar algunos gestos y sentirlo desahogar sus penas en ella.

Una voz en el fondo de su aeronave le llamo la atención, - ¡Mas te vale que sea importante! Porque…- el hombre callo de golpe al ver semejante escena en su monitor, Aclaro su voz y afirmo serio. - ¡Espero que sepas que dentro de 3 años, este tipo de actividades serán ilegales para ti Cree! – exclamo algo sorprendido de verla abrazándose con su pequeño sobrino. Ella por su parte reclamo enojada ante semejante acusación, - ¡No soy pedofila, ni pienso serlo… acaba de tener un colapso, cuando lo reanime digamos que despertó así de meloso! Parece creer que soy Abigail, que demonios ocurre con el. –

El sujeto suspiro tranquilamente, intentado en vano contener su creciente molestia por esta situación, ella pudo notarlo por la intensidad en aumento de sus llamas. – Su traje, retiraste su traje antes de tiempo, estaba fundido a sus emociones, reprimiéndolas mediante estimulación eléctrica sobre su cerebro, cuando retiraste parte del traje interrumpiste el circuito, logrando que sus emociones saliesen a flote, y como aparentemente su ultima cavilación fue tu mugrosa hermana, el te "asocio" por tu gran parecido. – Finalizando su explicación el sombrío comenzó a presionar algunos botones en su consola mientras ella intentaba asimilar lo que su jefe expresaba. – QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTE MOCOSO ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI AHORA QUE CREE QUE SOY ABIGAIL. – al escuchar esto el hombre envuelto en ligeras llamas simplemente afirmo con su voz mientras comenzaba a transmitir nuevas coordenadas a la nave espacial.

Ella sintió el cambio de dirección rápidamente, y como no sentirlo cuando la fuerza del cambio los arrojo bruscamente en contra de las paredes.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – afirmo ella molesta mientras se levantaba aturdida, al menos el golpe había logrado que el chico quedase inconciente. Pero por ahora el mocoso era su menor preocupación.

- A donde me llevas… - exclamo molesta buscando una pronta respuesta a sus inquietudes, al menos hasta que su jefe la miro fijamente a su rostro a través del monitor alzándole su voz. – Aplicaremos el plan 13 en mi sobrino… no tengo otra opción por ahora, a menos que quieras arriesgarte a tenerlo bajo tutela en ese estado. – ante la sola mención de esta probabilidad, ella no dudo dos veces en aferrarse a su plan original. Sabia que era cruel encerrar al chico en un laboratorio exento de todo contacto humano, salvo los cienfiticos que se asegurarían de su saludable desarrollo. Además de que tenerlo a su lado le evitaría adiestrar a su hermana apropiadamente, aparte del riesgo de que el solo verla podría traerle sus recuerdos de vuelta.

Guardo silencio mientras volteaba a verlo, por alguna razón sentía pena por su destino y no pudo ocultar su curiosidad. – ¿Cuanto tiempo estará en almacenaje? – argumento mientras tomaba los controles y aceleraba el aparato para llevar mas rápido a su encomienda. Padre solo callo y volteo su silla dándole la espalda a la pantalla mientras exclamaba casi con un tono de goce por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, - 3 años – luego de eso la transmisión ceso y la pantalla paso a solo entregar interferencia.

Las manos de Cree temblaban ligeramente, ella solo estuvo prisionera allí por dos días y el lugar le aterro por completo, no podía imaginar como era pasar 3 años en ese infierno de tecnología y experimentos. La nave aterrizo en una aparentemente normal Mansión en medio de la nada, se levanto de su asiento molesta por ingresar de nuevo a estas instalaciones, cargo al chico en sus brazos y salio de la aeronave para infiltrarse en las sombras de lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**ree depósito al chico en una fría camilla metálica, mientras este al parecer recuperaba lentamente su conciencia. Ella lo miro a los ojos fijamente mientras esperaba que alguien más se apareciera de la nada para llevarlo a la sala de almacenamiento.

- ¡Abby, no me dejes en este lugar! – afirmo el chico inocentemente mientras sujetaba insistente la mano de su acompañante. Esta no pudo evitar entregarle una cara anonadada de que aun no pudiese diferenciarla de su pequeña hermana.

- ¡Escucha Nigel, no tengo otra opción… tienes que quedarte aquí, no puedes estar conmigo! – la adolescente intento en vano fingir que era su familiar, después de todo era su culpa la delicada estabilidad mental que poseía el chico ahora. – No me dejes… por favor… simplemente no se que podré hacer sin ti. – afirmo el joven asombrándola con su insistencia, en los ojos del chico parecía verse claramente la esperanza de que ella le entregara una respuesta afirmativa. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por el, conocía el infierno que estaba a punto de experimentar.

Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan débil en estos momentos, acercándose al chico y otorgándole un suave abrazo como su hermana lo hubiese hecho, el no tardo en aferrarse nuevamente a ella, implorando que no le abandonase nuevamente, por lo que ella aun sabiendo estaba totalmente mal, se acerco al chico y beso suavemente sus labios. Sorprendiéndolo en el acto y dejándolo ensimismado en sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Numero 5 te promete regresar algún día, **lo juro!** - afirmo enmarcando su ultima frase mientras se separaba del anonadado chico, que comprendía que ella no regresaría por el, al menos por ahora gracias a semejante despedida. Intento levantarse de la camilla cuando ella se alejo mirándolo fijamente, aun incrédula de lo que había hecho, para su sorpresa pudo ver como un par de manos sujetaron al chico por sus brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia los adentros de la sala de almacenamiento.

No supo porque intento ayudarlo, quizás era el dolor en sus ojos, podrían haber sido las gordas lagrimas que recorrían insistentes sus mejillas, o tal vez solo tal vez… eran sus gritos de dolor al ser separado de ella.

Y aun cuando el no exclamaba su nombre, aun cuando su amor aparentaba ser algo mas que una simple atracción, ella sintió celos de su hermana, porque aun a pesar del infierno que estaría por vivir. El recordaría este momento como su más apreciado tesoro, se aferrara a la esperanza de salir de aquí tan solo para volver a tocar sus labios, aun cuando su primer beso con ella no era más que una simple ilusión.

Se maldijo por lo bajo por personificar a su hermana y salio del lugar lo mas rápido que podía, necesitaba una ducha… si una ducha. Por que en estos momentos su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón le hacían sentir sucia.

Despego el artefacto mientras aun en su cabeza escuchaba los gritos del pequeño al ser separado de su "Abby".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 **días enteros habían pasado mientras que las pesadillas consumían el animo de Cree, no podía ni siquiera parpadear sin ver el rostro del mocoso.

No podía creer que la temible Cree, líder de los Ninjadolecentes estaba teniendo semejante remordimiento por deshacerse de su enemigo. Peor aun, dentro de poco Abigail seria entregada a ella, ya que no obstante sus esfuerzos en la batalla lunar, los mocosos le habían borrado todos sus recuerdos, como si su trabajo, sudor y lágrimas no hubiesen significado nada para los KND.

Por eso había traicionado a los KND, no deseaba olvidar nada… no deseaba perder esos preciados recuerdos de una época que ella misma sabia no volvería por mas que lo deseara. Alzo su vista hacia el cielo, mirando el azul celeste destellar grácil entre las nubes, mientras un pequeño punto en la lejanía parecía acercarse a ella a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Sonrió por lo bajo, pronto su suplicio terminaría, y su deseo de una vida mas tranquila en su casa y en las misiones por fin había llegado después de tanto esperarla. Diviso al S.C.A.M.P.E.R en la lejanía mientras se preparaba para cualquier eventualidad posible.

La nave al final aterrizo frente a ella, por lo que espero calma a que su pequeño familiar emergiera de sus adentros. Pero el grito de un niño a sus espaldas le congelo la sangre. – ¡NO ME DEJES! – ella dio un sobresalto mientras buscaba el origen de ese llamado.

Su piel se había erizado por completo al ver que nadie estaba a sus espaldas, solo la simple y extensa llanura. Busco desesperada intentando ver si algún soldado de los KND estaba jugándole una broma pesada. Pero no había señales de ninguno de ellos, y peor aun se supone nadie sabe que le había ocurrido a Nigel a estas alturas, por lo que era su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas.

- ¡Cree, que demonios te sucede… hace rato que te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención mujer! – una voz familiar le saco de su ensoñación, a su lado se encontraba su pequeña hermana mirándole casi enojada por ignorarla.

- ¡No escuchaste nada verdad! – pregunto inquisitiva de saber si fue la única en escuchar esa voz, pero la respuesta negativa de su hermana con la cabeza confirmo lo que tanto había presumido. La culpa la estaba volviendo loca. Le sugirió que subiese a la moto mientras ella verificaba que sus enemigos se habían marchado sin contrariedad alguna. Sonrió nerviosa al ver que al parecer se habían marchado hacia mucho, por lo que estuvo divagando bastante hasta que Abigail se canso de esperar.

Ella subió a la moto mientras le exigía a su hermana menor que se colocara su casco de seguridad, para su sorpresa la aludida se quejo de que no le haría bien a su cabello portar semejantes objetos, pero no tenia otra opción si deseaba montar en motocicleta.

Cree por su parte no pudo sentir mas que alivio de ver que su hermana simplemente había olvidado todas sus trifulcas, aunque se veía algo decepcionada de ver que la gorra que ella misma le había otorgado no estaba por ningún lugar.

Al llegar a su casa apago el motor de su vehiculo, mientras miraba nerviosa la puerta de su hogar, sabia que Padre deseaba reclutar a Abigail en el acto, pero esto era el colmo de males, apenas acababa de llegar y un par de agentes le esperaban para introducirla al mundo de los Ninjadolescentes.

- ¿Quiénes son esos? – pregunto curiosa la menor de las Lincoln mientras examinaba a las dos figuras que se acercaban a ella, su hermana solo bufo por lo bajo y le lanzo la primera carnada.

- ¿Dime Abby, que piensas de los niños? -

_**Continuara…**_

_**Kitsune1818: Bueno si, como sabras suelo administrar bastante seriedad o mejor dicho mucha oscuridad a lo que escribo... es practicamente mi sello, sea cual seria la historia en la que escribire tendra algo de drama y oscurantismo. **_

**_Rossy: gracias por interesarte en mis otras historias, pero me cabe advertirte que en la seccion de Teen Titans, soy un RobinxRaven, ademas de que posiblemente el que tiene la historia mas sadica, violenta y Dramagresiva de toda la seccion en español. Y es violencia explicita, no se si recomendartelas... PEro en fin asi lo haga es probable que la curiosidad os mate y termines leyendolas (si es que gustas de la pareja claro esta) Y puedo tardar, como ya lo habran vivido... pero igualmente termino actualizando... mas bien preocupense cuando diga que no quiero escribir mas sobre la historia, porque para ese entonces significara que perdi interes en continuarla. Saludos._**

**_Olekki: Je, pues la verdad pense que no estaba gustando esta historia, porque hecha la loca su version Dramatica (dicho sea duele crecer) le esta llevando la delantera y por mucho. PEro en fin... ya se me esta haciendo dificil actualizar las dos al mismo tiempo asi que es probable actualize una primero y la otra despues... al menos me disminuye la presion. Gracias por leer. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jejeje espero que les agrade este capitulo, dejenme explicarles su estructura... como veran aqui publique varios sucesos resumidos en pocos parrafos¿porque? simple!! en su mayoria son paginas del Diario de Abigail Lincoln mientras esta trabajando para padre y los TND. No publique fecha de año porque bueno quize dejar en suspenso la edad hasta que ella misma la revela. ( o el transcurso del tiempo desde que fue "de-comisionada") Al final tambien se descubrira por fin la trama principal y como van a cambiar las cosas por su vida. **_

**_Si creian que Duele crecer tenia drama... esperenze a ver que es lo que estoy planeando para el futuro de esta historia. _**

_**Capitulo V**_

_**La verdad que yace tras la mentira. I parte**_

_**Domingo -Enero 25 del 20XX**_

…

Muchas cosas han cambiado últimamente, sobretodo con el sector V. El agente otrora conocido como Numero 2, cumplió los 13 y fue de-comisionado, y debido a que su amor por mi hermana no parecía afectado por la perdida de memoria. Jamás fue considerado para entrar a los Ninjadolescentes. Lo más triste de esto es que, el mismo había rechazado la oferta de pertenecer a los TND, alegando que no tenía el valor de vivir una mentira por el resto de su adolescencia. El riesgo de que se quebrara y soltara información de los TND al enemigo era muy grande. Por lo que el mismo decidió que lo más justo era olvidar todo el dolor que había acumulado últimamente.

Lo más doloroso es que yo misma le había hecho la oferta, y peor aun, me toco borrar su memoria.

Muy en el fondo, Abby tenía la esperanza de que aceptara sin renuencia alguna… No pude evitar sentirme dolida por su decisión, para colmo, sus ultimas palabras quedaron flotando en mi cabeza.

- ¡Ten cuidado de Número 3 y 4! -

Aun me pregunto hoy en día que intento decirme con esto…

_**Lunes - Marzo 09 del 20XX**_

…

Hoy, ha sucedido lo que jamás en mi vida… creí posible, la base lunar de los KND, ha sido completamente destruida.

Lo que más me duele de ello es que fue una traición interna… increíblemente, orquestada y liderada por una agente "ejemplar" de los chicos del Barrio.

Agente numero 3… Kuki Sanban, seguida de su segundo al mando, Agente numero 4… Wallabe Beatles.

Ambos desertores escaparon ilesos de la explosión y acudieron inmediatamente en busca de Padre.

No podía evitar sentirme decepcionada, pero lo peor de todo estaba por venir, Conociendo la efectividad de nuestro equipo, fueron rápidamente asignados a mi tutela, no pude negarme a entrenarlos en todo lo que "conocía" sobre combatir niños, generaría demasiada sospecha si llegase a negarme.

Cada momento que comparto con ellos esta partiéndome en dos, aun cuando su relación por fin parece estar avanzando. Ambos chicos no son ni la sombra de los dulces amigos que conocí en mi niñez.

Kuki se ha vuelto una chica seria, fría y calculadora que tiende a manipular a Wally para obtener lo que desea. Situación que parece no disgustarle al rubio en vista de que la chica a pesar de su edad, no duda en ofrecerle algunos "regalos y sorpresas" vinculados a su relación.

Muy a mi pesar, aun cuando mi amistad con estos dos no es más que una mentira actualmente, los enliste bajo mi comando, no sin antes advertir a Padre en cierto asunto en particular. Aun cuando los estaba ayudando, me sentí al mismo nivel que ellos al rebajarme a reportarlos. Ambos han sido ingresados al sistema de Educación Sexual en vista de que su timidez, parecía decaer con el pasar de los días. No puedo evitar tampoco pensar, que a pesar de todo lo que representa Padre para mí, tiene un sistema educacional bien elaborado con respecto a estas situaciones.

Su lema es agresivo o mejor dicho, ofensivo en contra de las chicas que están a su comando. - ¡Las guerreras embarazadas no sirven a la causa! – crudo pero efectivo, no hay nada como un video sobreexageradamente grafico para mostrar las desventajas del embarazo precoz en tu futuro, tanto como para hacerte pensar dos veces el considerar tener relaciones.

…

_**Jueves - Junio 16 del 20XX**_

Hoy entrenando a los chicos, note aliviada que los avances de Wally han sido frenados en serio por Kuki, incluso el parece menos persistente en alcanzar esa "área en particular" desde que vio el "video".

Lo que más me incomoda, es que la Kuki actual no es la dulce niña que llegue a conocer en el pasado. Su actitud tiende a ser; despiadada, fría, calculadora, manipuladora, egoísta y muy irascible, tiende a recordarme mucho a la "reina del fuego" que alguna vez combatimos en tiempos pasados.

Wally por su parte, se ha vuelto bastante confidente de sus habilidades, incluso hasta pedante, no duda en flirtear con otras chicas del batallón, por dios incluso me ha coqueteado a mi.

"aparentemente" Kuki desconoce esta nueva faceta del australiano, que de continuar así, terminara destruyendo su relación con Sanban.

…

_**Viernes - Junio 24 del 20XX**_

Finalmente sucedió lo que tanto me temía, el cambio en Kuki y Wally parece ser permanente, o eso aparenta. Ya que hoy mismo tuve que consolar a la pobre chica al enterarse de las continuas traiciones de su ahora ex novio.

Su amistad de alguna forma perdura… pero lamentablemente Kuki ha cerrado su corazón a toda experiencia romántica posible. Para colmo de males, antes de hacerlo, me ha confesado la razón de su traición hacia los KND.

- ¡Deseaba tanto salvar mi relación con Wally, que preferí darle la espalda al mundo y a mis amigos, que a mi propio corazón! – intrínsecamente comprendía su situación, su amado australiano estaba en la lista negra de los KND, y estaba ya encaminado a su de-comisión para cuando ella tomo las riendas sobre el asunto, destruyendo la base lunar una semana antes de que pudiese ocurrir.

No puedo evitar sentir pena por ella, y a su vez debido a mi condición, _**Celos**_ por el coraje que tuvo de luchar por el chico que ama. Yo nunca tuve el valor de darle la espalda a mis creencias por Nigel.

Este día termine las clases temprano para darle un respiro al ambiente.

_**Miércoles - Agosto 12 del 20XX**_

**3** largos años han pasado desde que los Ninjadolescentes me acorralaron en frente de mi casa, intentando junto con mi hermana, reclutarme lo más rápido posible en sus filas.

**3** malditos años de fingir que odio a los niños, que soy enemiga de los KND y que no recuerdo nada acerca de mi antiguo sector. A pesar de que dos de ellos forman parte de mi batallón Elite.

**3** horribles años en los que por mas que lo intente, nunca pude conseguir información alguna del paradero de Nigel, muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando como alguien como Abigail Lincoln, experta en espionaje e infiltración, no ha podido conseguir siquiera un mísero rastro de lo que hicieron con su mejor amigo.

La respuesta es simple, nunca tuvo la oportunidad, siempre entrenando, siempre a la vista de todos, y peor aun, todo el tiempo fingiendo e intentando ganarme la confianza del peor villano de todos los tiempos, Padre. Desde mi ingreso a los batallones de adolescentes, mantuvo su vista fijada en mí sin descansar. Buscando una falla, incluso el mas ligero ademán de traición podría haberme delatado ante el. Logrando que el agente TND "Abby" no tuviese mas opción que seguir con lo planeado y ser toda una adolescente.

Lo que mas me preocupaba, era el hecho de que aun cuando Abby y su escuadrón, protagonizaron un sin numero de ataques en contra de sus antiguos camaradas, algunos de ellos peligrosamente cercanos a la victoria. Jamás desde aquel día nefasto, Numero Uno había sido requerido nuevamente, la poca cantidad de información que pude acumular era en su mayoría sustentada por rumores solamente.

Los padres de Nigel creían que su vanagloriado único hijo había ganado una enorme beca estudiantil en Inglaterra, y cuando deseaban verlo, siempre fue personificado por algún actor envuelto en una armadura "B.R.A".

Me niego a admitir que mi amado ha dejado este plano… Debe estar vivo en algún lado…

Tiene que estarlo.

…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estas segura de que este es el lugar adecuado? Los datos que obtuvimos de los archivos privados de Cree no se ven muy confiables. – afirmo un chico de largo cabello rubio mientras traspasaba junto a su compañera las barreras de una corroída mansión.

A su lado, una chica envuelta en ropas de negro color de pies a cabeza, afirmaba con su rostro mientras se adentraba en las sombras para tomar un descanso, y releer las notas que había copiado del archivo que buscaba en su computadora personal. Al conseguirlo aparto su mano derecha del teclado por un momento para bajar así el oscuro tapabocas de su rostro.

- Estoy segura de que esta es la posición adecuada, una gran cantidad de fondos de la compañía de Padre ha estado sustentando esta "casa de retiro" para ancianos, pero eso no es lo interesante del asunto, cuando ingrese a los archivos secretos de Big-lincoln, encontré una especie de diario personal, donde residía información de los últimos 3 años y medio desde el ataque a la base lunar. Entre ellos, encontré algunas cosas interesantes que pueden servirme a mis propósitos. – afirmo seria la chica asiática mientras insertaba un cable en el sistema madre del edificio y media cuidadosamente el tiempo de reacción de los sistemas de seguridad.

El chico al escuchar esto no pudo mas que sonreír ante la visión que tanto tiempo había estado fraguando en su cabeza.

- ¡Por fin la semilla del mal brotara por todo el planeta! – exclamo en voz baja llamando la atención de su acompañante, que no pudo evitar otorgarle una sonrisa cómplice.

- Muy pronto, los tres infectados se reunirán nuevamente, juntos podremos envolver al mundo en una oscuridad plena, gobernando sobre todos con mano de hierro… ya sean niños o adultos. – Un sonido en la computadora llamo su atención a los presentes, informándoles que finalmente su hackeo del sistema de seguridad había funcionado.

Ambos volvieron a cubrir sus rostros y se adentraron sigilosamente al edificio por el sistema de ventilación. La chica, obviamente la líder del dúo, solo podía sentir regocijo en su corazón ante la idea de por fin poner las manos sobre su objetivo.

Kuki Sanban estaba deseosa de encontrarse nuevamente con su destino, Nigel Uno.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Rossy: Huuum, pues ya yo cumpli con advertirte, y mira que no son presunciones... si no me creeis preguntadle a Kitsune en una escala del 1 al 10 que tan violenta, agresiva, sadica y cruel puede llegar a ser Profane. Jejejeje pues la verdad si quereis agregarme a tu correo no veo problema. Aunque ultimamente no me conecto mucho por falta de tiempo o mas bien flojera. (no tengo un ciber cerca de mi casa) Seria mejor que me agregaras para que me des tu comunidad ya que no se ve la direccion de tu comunidad. Je si fuese un gran dibujante las haria comics, o al menos si conociera a buenos dibujantes que se interesaran las haria XD. _**

**_Pero en fin espero que este capitulo te agrade (y el de duele crecer tambien)..._**

**_Olekki: Huuum, si en realidad es extraña, pero a su vez muy sencilla, el porque esto tomo este tipo de giros y direcciones esta pronto a revelarse por completo, pero si leiste bien y entendiste, lo que son Nigel, Kuki y Wally estan infectados con "algo". Je si eres perpicas notatas que ellos 3 fueron los unicos heridos por los mosquitos en el primer capitulo. (en el capitulo que viene explicare porque estos intentan "sembrar la oscuridad y dominar el mundo" _**

**_Kitsune1818: Pues, como tu ya tienes espoleada casi toda la trama, no tengo porque explicaros todo XD... pero lo que si no te he dicho es como se desarrollara por completo. Je ademas de que bueno. tienes que seguir leyendo para saber que ocurre al final. Ya que fue lo unico que no te dije... _**

**_Jazzfive: Pues gracias, dejame decirte que siempre dejo las cosas asi... el problema es que nunca sabras cuando "o como" terminara el capitulo. Porque a veces suelo dejar las cosas cuando mejor se ponen. Eso si, me he dado cuenta que tanto Crecer duele como WTTDs tienen pinta de ser de largo plazo... Asi que podras leerla hasta el hartasgo XD. _**

**_Gracias por leer... y saben... un dato extra... escribiendo una historia de Avatar, resulto que termine por bloquearme y en medio de todo este tiempo sin actualizar, se me vino a la cabeza el dejar mejor esa trama para KND y con avatar hacer otra cosa. Eso si... los personajes estarian en un universo alterno, serian los mismos pero tendrian otras habilidades, origenes y hasta destinos. Jejeje... cuando termine un capitulo satisfactoriamente posiblemente se lo pase a mi beta y si le agrada... publico. _**

**_Jane... nos leemos otro dia._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Señoritas, y señoriños, Este Septiembre sale al aire el capitulo Final de Codename: Kids Next Door. Al parecer contara con una duracion especial de 1 hora. Y que sera una gran batalla de la cual, uno de los agentes del sector V. Jamas regresara. (no han especificado cual de ellos) **_

**_Ademas de la triste noticia de que finalmente "mueren" los KND, tambien hay un dato curioso, Tanto Grim and Evil como KND estan terminando en Septiembre (la primera termina con una pelicula con arañas involucradas para el sufrimiento de billy) En una de las ultimas peliculas de Grim And Evil (ademas de algunos capitulos de la serie) HAn salido Los KND. DE hecho en una pelicula reciente, Numero 3 es escogida para reemplazar al Grim Reaper. (puro hueso). _**

**_Esto a causado que probablemente se saque al aire un Crossover llamado The Grim Adventures of Kids Next Door. Posiblemente sera una pelicula. Pero la verdad me llama mucho la atencion. (esto fue una informacion de... Mi Obcesion... gracias a ella, pude averiguar esto XD). _**

_**Capitulo XI**_

_**La verdad que yace tras la mentira. II parte**_

**¿D**onde estoy, porque nadie escucha mis sollozos, que acaso tan despreciable es mi compañía que nadie añora mi presencia? Porque todos me han abandonado en este oscuro lugar.

NO ESPERA, NO ME ABANDONES… POR FAVOR ABBY, NO ME DEJES SOLO… regresa… por favor. Alguien, que me escuche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **N**ivel de adrenalina 74 - exclamo una ajetreada mujer mientras monitoreaba atenta los números en su pantalla.

- Incremento en el ritmo cardiaco en un 15 señor. – afirmo nuevamente mientras anotaba los datos en su carpeta personal. – ¡Que noticias tenemos a nivel cerebral! – expreso un joven de rubio cabello mientras miraba con desgano desde su puesto.

- Negativo señor, la fusión del fuego de Nigel con el programa no se complementa a nivel cerebral, la voluntad del chico sigue impidiendo que podamos dominarlo por completo. – Afirmo la mujer mientras regresaba a tomar notas en su carpeta. – Simulemos que no entiendo, lo que acaba de explicar señorita Rebecca. – comento enfadado el líder de la operación mientras fijaba su vista de nuevo al chico que se mostraba en la pantalla.

La mujer dio un pequeño suspiro ante la ineptitud de su líder y prosiguió a explicar nuevamente. - ¡Señor, los recuerdos del chico impiden que controlemos por completo sus pensamientos! Al igual que Benedit el joven Nigel es un hueso duro de roer. Simplemente se niega a colaborar con nosotros, se niega a perder sus recuerdos de la infancia. – la mujer miro con desgano los datos en sus anotaciones, 3 largos años han pasado desde que trabaja para esta sección del laboratorio.

Alzo la vista para ver la fuente de su trabajo, allí contenido en un tanque de liquido amniótico, estaba retenido un chico de unos aparente 15 años, rodeado de tubos de ensayo e inyecciones intravenosas, cada aparato aferrado a el estaba destinado a contenerlo o monitorearlo.

Hacia mas de 4 semanas que estaba sumergido en esa cosa, luchando en contra de las maquinas que deseaban suprimir cada uno de sus recuerdos en pos de dominar por completo su cuerpo.

Vio su organismo desnudo desgastarse ante sus ojos, su sexo junto con su trasero estaba cubiertos de una maquina que se encargaba de sus necesidades. Lo analizo con cuidado, no deseaba que el líquido amniótico fuese contaminado por cualquier tipo de sustancia corporal. Más lo que le llamo la atención fue la delgada capa de pelo que se dirigía hacia su ombligo. No pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico, había alcanzado la madures sexual en este lugar. Probablemente jamás podría conocer a una chica, intentar coquetear, enamorarse y finalmente llegar al dulce acto de la reproducción. No, el estaba destinado a ser una simple herramienta, el arma con la cual los adultos pondrían un fin a esta interminable batalla de una vez por todas.

Sonrió para si misma, tal vez si el chico lo lograba, en unos cuantos años cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, ella se adueñaría de lo único que ninguna otra chica a podido tomar, su virginidad. Después de todo, apenas ella rozaba sus 23 años, para cuando el mocoso cumpla los 18 ella tendría 26.

Pero una voz fría y desmedidamente juvenil le saco de sus mórbidas ensoñaciones, se sonrojo un momento al ver lo que estaba pensando, definitivamente necesitaba salir mas a menudo de este lugar.

- Doctora Rebecca, que me dice de un completo lavado de cerebro. - afirmo el joven de cabello rubio mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía triunfal en dirección a los paneles.

La mujer bufo por lo bajo, sabia que este chico odiaba al sujeto de pruebas, por lo cual no comprendía el porque lo habían asignado director del proyecto. – Negativo, un lavado total de cerebro podría dañar su sintaxis motora, recuerde que el traje estará fuertemente ligado a su sistema nervioso, en palabras mayores podríamos hacerlo olvidar como utilizar sus apéndices. Simplemente solo sabría respirar… su estado mental seria reducido al de un niño recién nacido. – Ella se detuvo al verlo sonreír ante sus palabras, sabia que era lo que estaba cruzando por la cabeza del líder en estos instantes.

- CHAD, señor, no pensaras seriamente el hacerlo, seria cruel convertirlo en una nada para solo enseñarle a ser un arma. – la simple pero ligera revelación de la mujer solo logro convencerlo de su inutilidad, sabia que al estar tanto tiempo aislada de chicos de su edad, sumado al factor de que desde hace 4 semanas ha estado observando un cuerpo adolescente semi-desnudo, crearían un factor de aferramiento que retrasaría aun mas las cosas.

- ¡Esta decidido, prepare el sujeto de pruebas para un lavado cerebral inmediato, estoy cansado de esperar resultados por los métodos que ha usado doctora Mann! Así que si me disculpa creo que tomare asiento para disfrutar el espectáculo. - afirmo el rubio mientras sonreía complacido por sus acciones. Había estado demasiado tiempo atrapado en este inmundo lugar gracias a su pequeño enemigo.

- ¡Que esta haciendo no puede someterlo a todo el proceso en semejante estado físico! – Exclamo asustada la mujer mientras veía como lo que fue su mundo por 3 años, estaba por serle arrebatado de las manos a causa de un impertinente adolescente. Su conducta no tardo en despertar la ira de su líder, que se mostraba insatisfecho, y hasta algo celoso de la sobre protectora conducta de su empleada.

- PUEDO Y LO HARE, no me importa que sentimientos halla desarrollado por Nigel en todo este tiempo doctora Rebecca Mann, PERO NUESTRA MISION ES CONVERTIRLO EN UN ARMA, Y ESO PIENSO HACER. – reclamo enojado el adolescente mientras se alzaba de su puesto amenazante ante la osadía de la chica. Parte de el no podía creer que aun estando bajo su poder, Nigel seguía superándolo en distintas formas, como una mujer tan hermosa como la doctora Mann, se fija en un mocoso apenas desarrollado, cuando tiene a todo un semental como el a su lado, dispuesto a acompañarla en cada oportunidad que se sintiese sola o aburrida.

Lentamente se acerco a la chica, casi hasta el punto de acorralarla contra los paneles, en sus ojos podían verse claramente una muestra de deseo y pasión, una desventaja de ser la única mujer en un recinto repleto de hombres es que, la mayoría de ellos tiene un deseo irrefrenable de "llegar" a cierto nivel contigo.

Debía pensar con rapidez antes de ser expropiada de algunas cosas, como su ropa por ejemplo ante la mirada acosadora de su jefe. Reacciono de forma impulsiva incrustándole la carpeta en el rostro, sacándole de balance y logrando que retrocediese un poco ante su acoso. Era ahora o nunca. – Déjate de estupideces, mi interés es meramente científico, nada más. – El rubio se sorprendió ligeramente ante su reacción, quizás se había comido la carnada, otorgándole tiempo para pensar mejor sus probabilidades.

El chico tomo la carpeta y se detuvo un momento a examinar su contenido, quizás dentro hubiese algo que le delatara en esos instantes. Pero lo único que pudo encontrar fueron verdaderas anotaciones científicas, tal vez debía intentar el engañarla por medio de la conversación. - ¿Si es cierto lo que dice? Entonces… cual es el interés tan desmesurado en evitar a toda costa que se le lave el cerebro. – Ella dio un pequeño suspiro al ver que el se alejaba mientras leía las anotaciones, el sonrió para si mismo al ver que estaba por fin logrando que se sintiese mas… cómoda ante su presencia. Tarde o temprano lograría sacarle lo que el desea, y allí entonces cuando la tenga en la palma de su mano, no tendría como objetar.

- He… Yo. – intento responder, bien por ella, pero el juego apenas comenzaba, de inmediato le lanzo una segunda pregunta, logrando que ahora no solo tuviese que planear la primera, sino coordinarla con la segunda para dificultarle aun mas las cosas. Solo debía seguir presionando. – Dígame, cual es la intención de alargar aun mas un proceso que ha tomado mas de 1000 días, incontables pruebas e innumerables fondos para lograr lo que con un simple lavado de cerebro ya se hubiese solucionado. – Le escucho tragar saliva ligeramente, le había tomado desprevenida, quizás era hora de presionar aun mas y lograr que finalmente se desquebrajara ante la presión.

- Responda a mis inquietudes señorita Rebecca Mann, es que acaso disfruta mucho de torturar al mocoso, o es que… como mis sospechas indican. En estos 3 largos años de "jugar" con el ha desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia el sujeto de prueba. – Ella dio un pequeño respingo al verse acorralada, pero juro por su orgullo que no dejaría que un mocoso malcriado como Chad le venciera en su propio terreno.

Cerro los ojos por un instante y sonrió para si misma al ver que podía responder claramente con sus conocimientos. – En primera instancia señor, le suplico cuide sus modales para cuando se dirija a mi persona, si mal no recuerdo dentro de poco estará por cumplir la mayoría de edad, lo que me da la libertad de denunciarle por acoso sexual y maltrato de genero. – El chico retrocedió al escuchar la respuesta de la doctora, no esperaba que bajo presión pensare tan fríamente.

Intento hablar para ganar nuevamente el dominio de la situación, pero ahora el acosado era el. Que solo podía escuchar callado las palabras de la doctora. – En segunda instancia, mis procedimientos; fueron, son y están apegados a las reglas de la institución, todas las normativas creadas por nuestro benefactor, Benedit Uno, han sido la dominación del chico a toda costa. Y si, no niego la posibilidad de que seria mucho más fácil el haberle vaciado la cabeza y comenzar de cero. Pero, ahora le hago las siguientes preguntas, "señor yo lo se todo". Cuantos años le tomo el aprender a gatear para posteriormente caminar, para póstumamente dominado el antes mencionado pasar a correr. ¿Lo recuerda? Lo dudo mucho.

Cuanto tiempo tardo en balbucear, para posteriormente formar palabras y finalmente luego de aprender lo básico del habla, poder crear y conllevar una conversación fluida sin perder cada detalle de lo que dice o escucha. No lo recuerda, pues déjeme aclarárselo. Al ser humano le toma un promedio no estándar de entre 5 a 7 años el aprender estas habilidades básicas. Cosas que el sujeto ya ha adquirido en el transcurso de su vida, SIN CONTAR los años de entrenamiento que le tomo el aprender y adquirir el nivel de habilidad que posee hoy en día. Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que a la larga, el lavado de cerebro no es una solución viable. Ya que de optarla, para lograr el conseguir un nivel equiparable al actual, nos tomaría no se… 12 años mas. – guardo silencio por un instante mientras tomaba algo de aire para recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Y NO, antes de que digas otra estupidez, no siento absolutamente ningún tipo de apego al sujeto de pruebas! Creo acabo de dejar muy en claro mis principales motivos para evitar un lavado total, además de que por si no lo ha notado, tiene 4 semanas sumergido en un liquido, sus músculos han de haber perdido condición física al no estar sometido a la gravedad de la tierra. Si aun insistes en lavarle la cabeza de acuerdo, espera hasta que su cuerpo este en buena condición física para someterlo a semejante idiotez, de lo contrario corres el riesgo de que sufra de nuevo un paro cardiaco ante tus inútiles ojos. – La doctora había perdido toda la paciencia ante el osado adolescente, he incluso se debatía claramente el propinarle una merecida cachetada solo por mirarle como lo estaba haciendo, mas todos sus intentos fueron frustrados al escuchar una sonora alarma en los paneles de control.

Asustada reviso cada una de las lecturas mientras a medida que interpretaba, una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- Gotcha babe. – afirmo mientras volteaba emocionada en dirección a su detestable jefe. – Lo hemos logrado, me tomo tres años pero por fin quebré sus defensas, Nigel es mió. - exclamo emocionada mientras comenzaba a teclear como loca en la computadora. – A QUE SE REFIERE DOCTORA. – pregunto enojado el rubio mientras lentamente accedía a su arma personal para darle un paro en seco a la doctora, lo que menos deseaba es que realmente la chica osara en hacer suyo al mocoso, colocándole bajo sus ordenes y no las de padre.

- Cálmate, fue solo un momento de flaqueo, me refiero que pude penetrar por completo en sus ultimas defensas, incluso puedo capturar un par de recuerdos en la pantalla. Lo único que tenemos que ver es que lo motiva y modificarlo para que este bajo las ordenes de padre. – Dicho esto la joven no tardo en colocar dos secuencias de imágenes en el monitor.

Chad no pudo evitar enojarse al ver lo que se transmitía frente a el, en una de las secuencias, podía ver como el chico se desvivía por Abigail Lincoln, logrando que el fuerte sentido del honor y justicia de la joven se apegara a los suyos propios. Gracias a ella el es lo que es ahora.

Más en el otro video, solo podían observarse fragmentos borrosos de lo que ocurrió en la base lunar, podía ver como el amor de su vida, Cree, estaba junto a el en una nave espacial, mientras continuamente juntaban sus labios en el proceso.

- MALDITO. – Reclamo enojado mientras alzaba el arma en contra del contenedor del chico y se disponía a disparar. – ¡CALMATE IDIOTA! – el grito inesperado de la doctora lo desubico por un instante. Logrando que toda su atención y agresividad se viese dirigida a ella, al menos hasta que ella misma explico la situación.

- Lo que vez es respiración artificial, lo esta reanimando de un paro respiratorio, debió ser su primer colapso. – Aun a sabiendas de que ella lo hizo para salvarlo, no aliviaba su molestia. Como pudo semejante mocoso el atreverse a tocar los dulces labios de su querida Cree. Miro los recuerdos nuevamente intentando ver que más podía mostrarle.

Pero la espera fue inútil, casi de inmediato las imágenes que ansiaba ver se habían vuelto borrosas, posiblemente había cerrado los ojos porque ahora solo escuchaba mucha estática. Probablemente había perdido el conocimiento en aquel entonces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**os adolescentes vestidos de negro observaban atentos el espectáculo que estaba frente a ellos, justo debajo de sus cabezas se encontraba su amigo de la infancia. Nigel Uno, sujeto a una gran cantidad de aparatos electrónicos.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que le hacen? – afirmo enojado el ninja australiano mientras intentaba en vano contener la ira que lo dominaba. Volteo a mirar a su mejor amiga y antigua novia para ver algo que hacia mucho tiempo no había podido observar en Kuki Samban, Lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando? – afirmo algo enojado al ver que su actual líder y antiguo amor mostraba debilidad en el momento menos adecuado. Vio que estaba observando algo en su computadora personal por lo que se acerco a divisar atentamente que demonios le entristecía tanto. Lo que vio le perturbo de igual forma.

En la pequeña pantalla pudo ver una serie de videos de archivos de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, entre ellas, estaba todo intento de fuga de Nigel, cada experimento, cada humillación, cada castigo y tortura a la que había sido sometido en todo el tiempo que había estado prisionero en este lugar.

A pesar de su duro exterior, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas ante el sufrimiento de su antiguo amigo, sus gritos, sus llantos, sus pedidos de ayuda. Todos habían sido grabados por sus torturadores.

No pudo resistirlo más e impulsivamente intento entrar a la sala de control y liberarlo en ese mismo instante, al menos eso trato antes de que Kuki lo sujetara firmemente de la mano impidiéndole el moverse. – Se que duele, pero estaríamos echándolo todo a perder si nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos. Deja que tus ojos sufran por su dolor, mas deja que tu corazón se enfrié con la semilla de la maldad que corre por tus venas. – Afirmo fría la japonesa mientras seguía derramando lágrimas por el dolor de su antiguo líder.

Lo había planeado escrupulosamente desde hacia años atrás, justo después del momento en que Wallabe le traiciono, había planeado enfocarse en esa "voz" que le susurraba a diario. – Esparce la semilla de la maldad. – Algo dentro de ella rogaba por tomar el control del mundo y dominar todo a su alrededor, ya sea niño o adulto.

Fue allí que investigando pudo descubrir el motivo de estos, "susurros" dentro de su cabeza. Todo se debía gracias a un "virus experimental" por parte de Padre.

Con el tiempo y con mas investigación había aprendido quienes fueron los conejillos de indias escogidos para la prueba inicial, el resultado fue que de los 5 objetivos solo 3 fueron contagiados con éxito. Supo que nivel de contaminación poseía cada uno de los afectados, descubriendo que por escala numérica en primer lugar se encontraba Nigel Uno, que poseía una infección avanzada debido a la cantidad de dardos recibidos, en segundo lugar se encontraba ella misma, con un nivel medio de infección que se esparcía a una velocidad constante por su torrente sanguíneo. Y por ultimo y menos importante se encontraba Wallabe Beatles, que había recibido una contaminación mínima que se esparcía a un nivel exageradamente lento en el joven.

Por lo que ahora observando las circunstancias, su condición le ubicaba a la cabeza del mando de los infectados, al menos mientras su futuro líder estaba siendo fuertemente manipulado por el enemigo.

Las imágenes le causaban dolor, tanto a su nuevo a como al antiguo ser, analizo cada una de ellas, buscando algo en lo que pudiese aferrarse para dominar la situación.

Un ruido de gritos llamo la atención de los dos, parecía que Chad estaba acosando a la doctora por impedirle borrar los recuerdos de Nigel. Esa fue su señal para comenzar el ataque, no podían permitir que ellos destrozaran su única oportunidad de adquirir la lealtad de Uno.

- Tenemos que movernos con rapidez, tú coloca los explosivos en la planta eléctrica, yo me encargare de recoger el objetivo. – afirmo la japonesa al ver que se le agotaba el tiempo. Intento moverse pero una mano firme le impedía el movilizarse a su misión. – Espera un minuto, Nigel esta desnudo, no me agrada la idea de que vallas a recogerlo en semejante estado, tú posiciona los explosivos mientras yo recojo a Numero 1. – afirmo el chico con cierto grado de molestia en su voz, intento tomar el asunto en sus manos pero no pudo continuar al sentir el frió acero amenazante en su yugular.

Kuki Samban, su antigua novia le estaba amenazando con un arma punzo cortante, posiblemente un Kunai. Intento hablar pero ella le negó tal derecho. – En primera, soy tu superior, jamás vuelvas a contrariarme si quieres seguir con vida. Recuerda que tu semilla aun no esta lo suficientemente desarrollada como para siquiera oponerte en una lucha decente en mi contra. En segunda, déjate de esos ridículos celos, yo ya no soy nada tuyo, ni pienso volver a serlo, tu mismo te encargaste de destruir nuestra relación tiempo atrás… o acaso me equivoco, así que no es tu problema si veo o no a otro chico desnudo ante mi, y por ultimo, todos nosotros perdimos nuestra infancia y el derecho a portar un código numérico en el justo momento en que fuimos atacados de esa manera. El ya no es numero 1. – Su tonalidad y su mirada infundieron temor en el corazón del australiano, que no tuvo mas opción que obedecer a regañadientes a la japonesa y dirigirse en contra de su voluntad a posicionar los explosivos.

Kuki por su parte, se dirigía justo encima de la cámara donde se mantenía a Nigel sumergido en un líquido de extraña coloración. Aun planeaba la manera de convencer a Nigel de su destino, pero si estaba segura, su estado mental era frágil debido a los experimentos a los que había sido sometido. Debía encontrar alguna manera de lograr que se aferrara a ella como la única solución que le quedaba en el mundo.

Aun no había esclarecido cual seria la mas efectiva, al menos eso pensó hasta que vio una serie de imágenes en la pantalla frente a ella. Al principio le fueron confusas, sobretodo porque en una de ellas Cree intentaba desesperada salvarle la vida.

La estática domino el escenario después de eso, aun cuando el video de Abigail seguía repitiéndose continuamente. Descubrió satisfecha al mirar las grabaciones que sus hipótesis eran correctas. El delgado hilo que separaba de la locura a Nigel eran sus recuerdos de Abigail Lincoln, y de todo el amor que sentía y aun siente actualmente por ella.

Sintió un pequeño remordimiento en la boca de su estomago, algo que interpreto como celos, porque todos los otros chicos parecían practicar la fidelidad a excepción del único al que ella en algún momento de su vida le importo alguna vez. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse al tanque cuando escucho que estaban a punto de modificar sus recuerdos.

Pero algo le detuvo en seco, tanto a ella como a los otros dos presentes, la oscuridad del segundo video había desaparecido finalmente, ahora se mostraba una escena que ninguno de ellos creía posible.

Cree Lincoln mostraba algo de compasión ante el chico mientras personificaba a su propia hermana, besándole por un instante y otorgándole lo que probablemente fue su mayor motivación para mantenerse cuerdo en esta tortura. Esperanza de que algún día regresaría a su lado.

La escena le había entregado una fabulosa idea, tal vez actualmente no podría rivalizar con Cree o a la misma Abigail en sus recuerdos, pero si lograba hacer lo que se proponía, se saldría con la suya y terminaría conservando su puesto de líder.

Abrió la escotilla del techo y presurosa se arrojo de entre la ventilación hacia el tanque, sorprendiendo a los presentes, rápidamente corto todos los cables que estaban en el cuerpo del chico, liberándolo de las maquinas que lo torturaban. Nigel despertó de golpe al sentir otra presencia cerca de él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**had estaba furioso por lo que acababa de ver ante sus ojos, no podía creer que su amada Cree había traicionado sus ideales solo por un momento de flaqueo.

No podía creer que su querida Cree había besado a Nigel Uno. Miro incrédulo a la doctora, intentando preguntarle en vano si lo que acababa de ver era un recuerdo, o una fantasía.

Mas no tuvo tiempo para dirigir su pregunta, frente a sus ojos, de la nada había aparecido una chica que irrumpía en el contenedor al otro lado del laboratorio, y desconectaba presurosa al mocoso de sus inhibidores. No pudo controlar su furia, y disparo a mansalva.

Casi de inmediato traspaso la capa de vidrio que dividía la sala de controles del laboratorio donde estaba contenido Nigel, perforando el tanque de contención y enviando al suelo tanto a la intrusa como al experimento, que ahora reposaba aparentemente cómodo en los brazos de la chica.

Esta vez la que se mostró celosa fue la doctora al ver la posibilidad de que no solo se llevarían su trabajo, sino que otra chica tuviese las manos encima sobre el puro y casto chico que ella misma había decidido seria suyo al cumplir mayoría de edad. De inmediato tomo el arma de Chad e intento dispararle a la intrusa, pero una fuerte explosión los tomo por sorpresa arrojándoles contra el duro suelo, solo habían tardado unos segundos en levantarse, mas solo eso le había bastado a la intrusa para tomar a Nigel y largarse de allí en tan solo un respiro.

- DEBEMOS RECUPERARLO, DE INMEDIATO. – afirmo Chad mientras se comunicaba vía celular con Padre, que no se mostró muy grato de encontrarse con el en estos momentos. – Espero que sean buenas noticias. – afirmo fastidiado mientras analizaba algunos papeles.

- PADRE, NOS ESTAN ATACANDO, ACABAN DE LLEVARSE A NIGEL, MALDICION ESTAN DEMOLIENDO EL LUGAR, NECESITAMOS AYUDA. – exclamo asustado el chico mientras junto a la doctora intentaba escapar, al menos hasta que uno de los escombros colisiono con su brazo, enviando el celular a su destrucción y dejando a su suerte a los dos jóvenes que corrían a todo lo que daba sus piernas con tal de salir del lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**ientras tanto, en las afueras de las inmediaciones emergía una joven asiática, que a pesar de su estatura, cargaba sin problema alguno el cuerpo de un chico desnudo sobre sus hombros.

Una nave aterrizo frente a ella, abriéndole sus puertas mientras ella sonriente de su victoria ingresaba agotada dentro de la misma, deposito con delicadeza al chico en el suelo mientras corría frenética en dirección a la cabina y se sentaba en su puesto de copiloto para ayudar a su camarada en la huida.

- Turbinas a toda potencia en 3, 2, 1… Ahora. – afirmo la joven japonesa mientras presionaba la palanca a todo lo que daba para salir a toda velocidad con un destino desconocido.

Ya fuera del alcance de la vista de todos, acciono el piloto automático en su sección, abandonando los controles a la suerte de Wallabe que se encontraba obviamente molesto por el interés que mostraba Kuki en Nigel últimamente.

- A donde te diriges, necesito tu ayuda constante para… - la chica le detuvo casi de inmediato al arrojarle junto a su asiento, un pequeño Kunai en señal de advertencia. No deseaba escucharlo en estos momentos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿**Dónde estoy… quien eres? Porque me haces esto**. – **Pregunto un desorientado Nigel mientras intentaba en vano ubicar e identificar quien estaba frente a el.

Una ligera sonrisa femenina ilumino su vida, algo en ella le parecía demasiado familiar en estos instantes, **- Abby –** pregunto curioso, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo único que llegaba a sus sentidos era un curioso olor a incienso.

**- **Estas muy cerca mi querido Nigel. -afirmo la voz femenina mientras lo rodeaba en un suave abrazo. Era agradable por fin sentir una caricia después de tanto tiempo de maltrato.

Por un instante sus sentidos se expandieron gracias al humo, sus memorias parecían estar siendo de alguna forma sustituidas por momentos más placenteros. Fue allí cuando escucho nuevamente la risa, logrando finalmente identificarla. – Nu… numero 3. – afirmo contento de ver que finalmente sus amigos estaban aquí por el. Por fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

- Adivinaste. – respondió la chica mientras lo envolvía nuevamente en un suave abrazo, logrando que el lentamente se dejase manipular por ella. – Regrese por ti Nigel, solo por ti. – comento en un susurro la japonesa mientras acariciaba su rostro. El por su parte parecía atrapado por la escena, lentamente ella estaba induciéndolo en un estado de hipnosis. - Vine por ti cariño, como te lo prometí justo antes de que te alejaran de mi en ese lugar. – una pequeña sonrisa siniestra se formo en los labios de la chica, sabia que si lograba su objetivo, lograría reemplazar la imagen de las hermanas Lincoln con la suya propia. Y gracias al frágil estado mental de Nigel, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Lentamente en la cabeza del chico, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo de su amor por Abby fue reemplazado por falsas memorias de Kuki. Sonrió feliz al ver que frente a el, estaba su "amor" de toda la vida. Que tal como lo había prometido, había regresado a por el y ahora nada ni nadie les separaría.

- Regresaste por mí… Kuki. – afirmo lloroso el joven de calva cabellera mientras miraba incrédulo a la chica que estaba frente a el. Ella sonrió triunfal al ver que su manipulación de la memoria de Nigel había sido todo un éxito, las cosas no podían estar mejor, solo restaba un simple acto para que esas memorias fuesen "permanentes" en el subconsciente del chico. - ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe, Nigel! – el sonrió al escucharla, incluso no pudo evitar contener un par de lagrimas de regocijo cuando ella se acerco a el con gentileza y le robo un suave beso en sus labios.

El finalmente cayo victima del cansancio en sus brazos, sonriendo felizmente, convencido de que el amor de su infancia había regresado para salvarle. Ella por su parte se separo lentamente de el mientras miraba atenta su rostro.

Jamás en su vida pensó que estaría así de cerca de Nigel Uno, mucho menos que sus labios besarían a alguien mas que a Wallabe Beatles. Pero para su sorpresa, disfruto el beso, disfruto el manipular sus memorias, y disfruto la sensación de "fidelidad" que le entregaba este chico a diferencia de Wally.

Se acerco nuevamente al el otorgándole un pequeño beso en sus labios para confirmar lo que ella gustosa ya sabia.

- Nigel Uno, es ahora de mi propiedad. – Arrojo una ligera carcajada mientras cubría el cuerpo desnudo de chico con una delgada capa de tela. Regreso a la cabina satisfecha de la evolución de las cosas. Comentándole extasiada a su enojado compañero.

– Estas viendo a la futura dueña del mundo, la señorita Kuki Uno. -

_**Continuara…**_

**_Ghoticgirl-mc: Memo o Hoagie, no saldra mas en esta historia, simplemente la presion y lo que vivio lo convencieron de que lo mejor seria renunciar y olvidarlo todo. Del resto, bueno espero que el capitulo te agradase, je ultimamente esta muy similar a mi otra historia Crecer Duele, pero que puedo hacer... jejeje anteriormente en un comienzo las dos historias fueron una sola, que decidi separar para acortarlas mas. Aunque CD se llevo todo el drama romantico, mientras que la accion se quedo en WTTDS. _**

**_Kitsune1818: Pues, hasta aqui llego el espoiler que te dije, de aqui en adelante es todo nuevo para ti. Je espero que el capitulo te complazca, ya que hay muchas cosas por venir que aun no te dije, ni pienso decirte jeje. ahora tendras que esperarte como siempre. Pero para tu idilio, o para compenzar esto, despues de publicar esto me voy a Teen TItans a publicar Profane. Bye. _**

**_Jazzfive: Pues si, primero los tenia planeado para solo 6 capitulos, pero me han surgido algunas ideas y pues, estas ideas se estan alargando por los momentos, por lo que no tengo un numero definido de capitulos. SOlo el tiempo lo dira. (y la cantidad de reviews.. MUAJAJAJAJAJA cof...cof...cof) _**

**_Olekki: Pues si, puede que Cree este un poco OCC, o fuera de personaje, mas quize darle un toque de humanidad al encontrar empatia con el chico por el sufrimiento que hiba a pasar. Lastimosamente (para mi claro esta... me gusta la maldad... nO PUEDO SER BUENO) todos tenemos un lado bueno que de vez en cuando sale a flote. _**

**_Rossy: Pues que puedo decir, je seguid dibujando porque desgraciadamente solo asi mejoras. (yo dibujo pero ya tengo meses que no toco un lapiz) pero en fin._**

**_ Espero que este capitulo les guste o al menos les halla tomado por sorpresa... Bueno a todos menos a ti Kitsune. _**

****


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lamento la tardanza, pero desgraciadamente estaba en proceso de mudanza y me tomo mucho mas tiempo de lo que esperaba. _**

**_Finalmente ha sucedido, la imaginacion y el tiempo no me dieron para publicar dos capitulos a la vez, por lo que preferi al menos publicar este para no mantener a sus lectores en espera mientras siguo creando el de Crecer duele. Espero les agrade (tambien dentro de poco actualizare mis otras historias)_**

**Capitulo XII**

**Descubriendo el mundo nuevamente.**

**H**oy desperté gracias a una extraña pero agradable sensación, sentía la brisa acariciar mi rostro reiteradamente, dándome la impresión de que estaba volando por los cielos nuevamente. Mas en realidad esa no fue la única sensación agradable que tuve al abrir los ojos.

Al salir de los brazos de Morfeo, me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que ante mis ojos ya no se encontraba el oxidado y rudimentario techo de mi celda, esta vez para mi regocijo me encontré con un techo de madera, probablemente caoba, estaba finamente trabajado y sin detalle que escapara a la vista. Gire mi rostro para encontrarme con un suave peluche de color púrpura que parecía mirarme agasajado mientras residía en sus aposentos. Haciendo juego con el muñeco estaban las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo y la cama. Probablemente era un lila un poco mas claro pero no le di importancia en estos momentos.

Lo que mas llamaba mi atención de todo el sitio es que estaba solo nuevamente, cómodo pero solo, y definitivamente no me agradaba estar solo por más acogedor fuese el lugar.

Intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo no soporto mi peso, por alguna razón me costaba mucho moverme en estos momentos. Mis piernas no podían soportar la ponderosidad de mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo, además de que me costaba respirar con cada movimiento que intentaba. Alce la vista ligeramente cuando recibí la caricia del viento en mi piel desnuda. Gire mi rostro instintivamente buscando el origen de tal bendición.

Sonreí emocionado al encontrarme con una ventana abierta, nunca supe que me emocionaría tanto por ver algo tan trivial en el mundo, para cualquier otra persona tal vez no significaría nada mas que una simple ventana abierta, pero para mi era la epitome de la palabra libertad. Ya no era un prisionero, de seguir siéndolo dudo mucho que me hubiesen dejado semejante vía de escape. Comencé a arrastrarme hacia ella, deseaba ver con todo mi corazón donde estaba, ver si el mundo exterior era tan hermoso como solía recordarlo en mis sueños, ver el cielo azul rodeado de suaves nubes blancas que se dejan arrastrar alrededor del mundo por las corrientes aéreas.

Pero mis brazos tampoco estaban funcionándome adecuadamente, no me había arrastrado ni a un mísero metro de la cama para cuando ya estaba completamente agotado, que demonios ocurría conmigo, y fue cuando recordé que mi cuerpo estaba debilitado debido al tiempo que pase en el liquido amniótico.

No pude evitar soltar un ligero suspiro de angustia al rememorar esos tiempos, aun cuando en realidad sabía que no estaban tan lejanos. Quizás por eso mi cuerpo se estremecía con tan solo recordar los años que pase encerrado allí. Ansiando que alguien viniese pronto a rescatarme, añorando tan solo un alma caritativa que se acordase de que yo fui de utilidad para los chicos del Barrio.

Alguien que al menos omitiese el hecho de que ahora era un adolescente, pero nadie vino, ni siquiera los miembros de mi sector. - ¡Mi sector! – dije en voz baja, recordando que al final ella había regresado por mi cuando los otros me habían olvidado.

- Numero… - por alguna extraña razón por más que intento mencionar su antiguo número, algo en mi cabeza se bloquea. Es como si me viese forzado a recordar a alguien más aparte de Kuki Samban, pero la duda pronto se va y la imagen de Kuki permanece fija en mi cabeza.

- NUMERO 3. – grite cansado desde el suelo de la habitación, deseaba verla, estar con ella y compartir cada minuto que me arrebataron al enviarme a ese laboratorio. Casi de inmediato al escuchar mis plegarias pude sentir el sonido de alguien corriendo hacia mí, no sabia si era Kuki la que corría presurosa a mi encuentro, pero fuese quien fuese deseaba su compañía. Una puerta se abrió detrás de mí de golpe, y al parecer mi situación fue una sorpresa enorme para el recién llegado.

Ya que al verme casi de inmediato pude escuchar como aspiraba aire sorprendido de encontrarme en este lugar. – Numero 3… ¿Kuki eres tu? – pregunte curioso al no tener las fuerzas para voltear a mirarle el rostro. Pero rápidamente me había arrepentido de llamarla de esa manera, debido a que mis palabras parecían haber enojado al desconocido.

Un arma se gatillo preparándose para disparar de ser necesario, mientras una voz temblorosa intentaba hablar por lo que yo creía podría ser un comunicador. – Maestra Samban, hay un intruso en su habitación. – comento serena la que ahora pude identificar como una chica. Por un instante me sentí avergonzado recordando la escasa ropa que cargaba encima. Y como todo un chico ingles la educación era mi regla primaria.

- ¡Voy enseguida! SOLO CONTENLO, NO HAGAS NADA SIN MI PERMISO – respondió alguien mas que pude claramente identificar como Kuki, aun cuando su voz estaba algo distorsionada por la estática sabia que era ella. Intente levantarme pero no pude, mis fuerzas flaquearon nuevamente, mis esfuerzos habían sido notados por la joven que ahora corría en mi dirección y apuntaba directamente el arma en mi contra, sorprendiéndome en el acto. – No te muevas calvito, no se quien demonios eres pero debes ser muy importante para que la Maestra Samban este tan interesada en ti. – afirmo con rudeza y desden con un ligero asentó asiático. Algo me decía que mi libertad en este lugar no era tan abierta como esperaba.

Intente gesticular unas palabras de reproche pero no fue necesario, el grito enojado de Kuki hacia ella había bastado para sacar de posición a la chiquilla, desprotegiendo su defensa y otorgándome una oportunidad de contra-atacar.

Utilice fuerzas que no sabia aun me quedaban para levantarme lo mas rápido que podía y embestir a la chica, arrebatándole el arma de inmediato y apuntando por inercia hacia su cabeza dispuesto a disparar, o al menos eso intente hasta que note que el arma no disparaba por mas que presionara el gatillo.

Al darme cuenta de que aun tenía el seguro puesto, mis fuerzas flaquearon nuevamente y decidí al menos sentarme en la cama antes de caer agotado por el esfuerzo. Las chicas me observaron con distintos grados de sorpresa en sus rostros, de hecho yo aun no podía creer que intente dispararle a la cabeza a una joven sin siquiera dudarlo.

- Es una lastima que no funcionara el arma, sino hubiese sido interesante ver los resultados de semejantes acciones. – afirmo Kuki seria mientras recibía una mirada incrédula por parte de la jovencita.

- ¡Señorita Samban! – exclamo genuinamente sorprendida por las palabras de su aparente líder y empleadora. Vi que en su rostro se exponía un grado de dolor que demostraba cuan traumatizante fue escuchar eso de boca de Kuki. Ella solo la ignoro y se dirigió hacia mí con una grata sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡MAESTRA SAMBAN! TENGA CUIDADO ESTA ARMADO. – grito asustada la desconocida mientras estaba a punto de levantarse para interponerse entre Kuki y mi persona con tal de protegerla. O al menos eso fue lo que intento antes de que la japonesa girara sobre si misma y apuntara hacia su rostro un arma que jamás en mi vida había visto. Me aterro su similitud con un arma real.

Esta vez fui yo quien salto de su puesto motivado por el miedo, le arrebate el arma lo más rápido que podía. Logrando sorprender a las dos chicas nuevamente, examine el objeto preocupado de que realmente Kuki estuviese empuñando semejante bestialidad y mire aterrado que efectivamente era un arma real.

- ¡Por dios Kuki, esta es un arma real, que demonios hacías con ella! Pudiste haberla matado. – Grite enojado olvidándome por completo de cuan cansado estaba. Quizás era la adrenalina que fluía por mis venas la que me mantenía sobre mis pies. Ella por su parte de nuevo sonrió complacida ante mis reflejos y coloco derrotada sus manos sobre sus caderas en señal de rendición.

- ¡Relájate Nigel! puede parecer un arma real por afuera, pero solo dispara dardos tranquilizantes. Tú mismo puedes asegurarte de mis palabras retirando el peine. – Comento ella relajada mientras que lentamente la joven a su lado se acercaba a mí, creyendo que no la notaba. – Aun así no me agrada su similitud con un arma real. – afirme serio mientras retiraba el peine del arma y verificaba que efectivamente eran pequeños dardos tranquilizantes. Aprovechando la oportunidad la joven se arrojo sobre mí intentando inmovilizarme en el acto, solo para encontrarse con que su hombro había sido ligeramente perforado por un pequeño dardo.

Ella callo pesada sobre el suelo mientras parecía que parte de su cuerpo había sido inutilizado por los momentos. Camine hacia la cama con tranquilidad y una vez pasada la emoción, la debilidad volvió a tomar mis músculos. – Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre Nigel, eres confiado pero no estupido, jamás retiraste el dardo de la cámara. – afirmo ella mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado, sorprendiendo aun mas a la desconocida.

- Pude haber estado encerrado por todos estos años, pero aun así cuento con el entrenamiento de los chicos del barrio, además de las sesiones físicas en el laboratorio. No en vano fui el mejor. – afirme agotado mientras colocaba el arma en mi regazo y mi cabeza se dirigía hacia su hombro en búsqueda de un sustento. La chica al haber escuchado mis palabras trago sonoramente una mezcla de aire y saliva que llamo nuestra atención de inmediato.

- Que acaso dije algo malo. – pregunte sorprendido al ver su cara de estupefacción al verme tan cómodo en los hombros de Kuki. De hecho pude notar como apretó su mano izquierda hasta hacerla un pequeño puño.

La jovencita me miro fijamente mientras reposaba en los hombros de Kuki, al parecer le incomodaba enormemente el hecho de que tan siquiera la llamase por su nombre de pila. – Maestra Samban, como puede permitir que este sujeto toque su puro cuerpo. - reclamo ofendida ante mi osadía. Yo le observe atento, mientras intentaba analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

Kuki por su parte se mantuvo estática, el único movimiento que podía percibir con claridad era el de su respiración. Que claramente pude notar se aceleraba un poco en un efímero intento de no enojarse. La chica pareció notar esta reacción también y retrocedió ligeramente. No pude evitar sonreír un poco cuando salto de miedo ante el sonido de la voz de Kuki. – En primer lugar Xian Fu, Nigel puede tocarme cuanto se le antoje, después de todo es mi novio. – agrego la japonesa de larga cabellera negra mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la mía alterando aun mas a nuestra espectadora.

- ¡Pero señorita Samban, usted no puede tener novio, es muy importante para siquiera pensar en estas trivialidades! Y en todo caso de querer tener uno podría buscar a alguien mas calificado para el puesto. – volvió a insistir la joven asiática mientras retiraba finalmente el casco de su cabeza para revelarme un cabello tan liso como la seda, que rápidamente caía por entre sus hombros hasta cubrir casi toda su espalda. Di un pequeño respingo en la similitud que tenia con Kuki. De hecho me recordaba mucho más a. - ¿Mushi? – no pude evitar que su nombre se me escapara de la boca, llamando la atención de las chicas.

Me retire lentamente del hombro de mi compañera para así ver su rostro en búsqueda de una respuesta mas clara. – Kuki, se que esto sonara tonto pero, ella me recuerda mucho a tu hermana. – agregue curioso aun cuando de nuevo, podía sentir una mirada desconocida penetrando cada centímetro de mi piel. Si las miradas mataran hace mucho que seria un cadáver ante la presencia de esta chica. Kuki por su parte dirigió su atención hacia la aludida, observándola con detenimiento, sin encontrar parecido alguno con su hermana, al menos hasta que lo vio. Un pequeño broche de pelo similar al que solía usar su hermanita cuando eran niñas. - ¡En realidad Nigel, creo que todo este tiempo encerrado ha deteriorado un poco tus poderes de percepción, el único parecido que posee a mi molesta hermana pequeña, es el broche que porta en su cabello! – ella me sonrió ligeramente mientras que yo dirigía mi atención hacia la joven frente a nosotros para hacer un escrutinio completo.

Al sentirse observada por mí, de inmediato tuvo una reacción natural de cubrir ciertas partes de su cuerpo con sus manos, como intentando esconderlas de mi vista a pesar de que estaba vestida. Llamando mi atención ante un pequeño detalle. – Quizás tienes razón Kuki, tal vez este un poco oxidado, de lo contrario me hubiese dado cuenta de las 2 cámaras que nos están vigilando por todo el cuarto. Lo cual por cierto encuentro algo perturbador ante la carencia de privacidad, tampoco hubiese notado que esta chica tiene fobia hacia los chicos, que puede estar motivada por varias razones, aunque la mas probable es que sea una muy mala experiencia con un novio. Tampoco hubiese notado que a pesar de haberle disparado el dardo tranquilizante no hace unos 5 minutos, su cuerpo ya esta retomando su movilidad nuevamente, de lo contrario no hubiese podido mover su mano para cubrirse ejem, ciertas partes de su cuerpo. – Ambas chicas me observaron atentas, ninguna de ellas parecía haber esperado que dijese algo de esa calaña. Por lo que decidí al menos romper un poco el hielo.

- ¡Cuando estas encerrado, tiendes sin desearlo a fijarte mucho en los detalles que te rodean en esas 4 paredes, al no tener nada mejor que hacer lo único interesante es ver que pudo haber cambiado en el poco tiempo que estuviste fuera! - respondí casual a pesar de que ambas aun me observaban atónitas.

Por unos segundos se mantuvo un silencio ensordecedor que parecía jamás se rompería hasta que Xian Fu, si mal no recuerdo es su nombre, comento vehementemente. - ¡Interesante! – a lo que por alguna razón no pude evitar sonreír mientras agregaba algo mas. – ¡Por supuesto que lo es, mucho mejor que observar la pintura secarse! – al finalizar mi frase pude escuchar que a mi lado Kuki había suspirado por las sorpresa ante mis palabras. No pude tan siquiera voltear a verla cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y su peso aprisionándome contra el colchón al habérseme arrojado encima.

- ¡Kuki, no puedo respirar! – dije a duras penas al ver que claramente a pesar de su tamaño y aparente delgadez, la señorita Samban pesaba unos posibles 40 kilos. Probablemente más. Ella se levanto rápidamente al escucharme decir esto, quizás algo asustada por ello. Yo por mi parte intente aspirar tanto oxigeno como me era posible y la miraba algo sorprendido. - ¿Por qué el abrazo efusivo? – pregunte curioso, mientras dirigía mi atención hacia la joven frente a mi que parecía estar por estallar ante lo que acababa de ver. Estuve a punto de comentar algo para alivianar la situación cuando Kuki dijo emocionada. – Numero 3 extrañaba tus comentarios sarcásticos, numero 1. – al percatarse de lo que dijo por alguna razón su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo, casi sincronizado con el salto que otorgo Xian Fu al escuchar mi antiguo nombre código. No supe porque esas reacciones hasta que vi el rostro confundido de Kuki, que probablemente me dio todas las repuestas que necesitaba.

- ¡Por mas que intentemos olvidar el pasado, parece que este siempre esta presente para recordarnos lo que ya ocurrió y no puede ser cambiado! – dije en voz baja mientras analizaba bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. No solo me había dado un ligero dolor de cabeza ante las palabras de Numero 3, sino que claramente me había dado cuenta de un detalle que por más curioso que parezca no había notado. Me recosté sobre la cama intentando analizar este nuevo descubrimiento, llamando la atención de las dos chicas. - ¿Todo esta bien Nigel? – pregunto curiosa Kuki, a pesar de que podía notar cierta incomodidad en su voz.

Gire mi rostro hacia ella para preguntarle mientras observaba directamente a sus ojos. – Kuki, por que aun recuerdas el pasado, se supone ya eres una adolescente, y que al cumplir los 13 años tus memorias de todo el sector V fueron borradas. – Sinceramente algo me estaba incomodando en esta conversación que saque a relucir, muchos detalles sueltos que no tenían sentido, por más que los analizara.

El primero era el que acababa de mencionar, Kuki probablemente fue la última del sector en ser De-comisionada, por lo que ahora analizando su desarrollo físico debía estar en una edad comprendida entre los 13 y 15 años.

El segundo era un poco mas confuso, porque esta chica Xian Fu, me observaba fijamente como si fuese un fenómeno de circo, sobretodo desde que salio a la luz con mas claridad que en realidad era el ex – agente Numero 1.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante, porque me había dolido la cabeza cuando por cosas del destino, Kuki había hablado en tercera persona, si mal no recuerdo siempre lo había hecho. ¿Cierto? Siempre fue algo normal en ella ¿CIERTO?

Kuki respiro profundamente mientras parecía pensar con rapidez, creo que ella misma había notado que algo estaba incomodándome, y por mas raro que pareciera, eso parecía no gustarle. Por lo que me confeso algo que jamás espere fuese posible. - ¡Veras Nigel, en realidad nunca fui De-comisionada! Yo, digamos que me uní a un grupo selecto de niños que… tienen como misión infiltrarse entre los adolescentes y adultos con tal de ayudar a los KND. –

Mis ojos no fueron los únicos que se abrieron de golpe al escuchar esas palabras, podría jurar que Xian Fu, estaba tan sorprendida como yo, pero posiblemente no por las mismas razones. Intente hablar para descubrir mas sobre lo que me había contado cuando de nuevo ella se arrojo sobre mi para otorgarme un abrazo, acompañado de algo que no esperaba en estos momentos por parte de Kuki. Un beso.

Ignore el hecho de que de nuevo estaba impidiéndome respirar adecuadamente gracias a su peso sobre mi cuerpo, incluso omití el pequeño detalle de un pequeño piquete en mi hombro derecho justo antes de que me abrazara. De hecho nunca me pareció irregular que de la nada el sueño me invadiera con rapidez.

Todo lo que podía sentir, era la dulzura de sus labios en contra de los míos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**entamente la chica se fue apartando del joven que ahora yacía dormido entre sus brazos, a pesar de que había disfrutado la inocencia y el cariño que el le otorgo al corresponderle el beso. Algo en ella estaba terriblemente incomodo con el resultado de las cosas.

Se levanto de golpe, apartando su mano del hombro de Nigel, extrayendo consigo un pequeño dardo, le había inyectado un poderoso anestésico de bajo riesgo en el torrente sanguíneo. Esperaba que al menos el acto del beso y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo hubiesen logrado disimular un poco el escozor de la aguja al penetrar la piel.

Examino su cuerpo, que ahora parecía mas relajado que antes debido a la carencia de conciencia, estaba mal alimentado, incluso podía notar que sus costillas comenzaban a enmarcarse en su piel. Quizás lo mas recomendable seria introducirlo en un servicio medico, pero temía que esto le trajese malos recuerdos, además de claro, la posibilidad de que desatase sus verdaderas memorias ante la muy probable dosis de medicinas que tendrían que darle.

No, tenia que ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, - Xian Fu, la prueba inicial ha sido todo un éxito, con algunos resultados colaterales en el proceso. – exclamo fría la japonesa mientras se levantaba con desgano para observar a su vasalla anotar los progresos en un pequeño PDA.

La aludida al escuchar su nombre, se levanto como si nada de su supuesto adormecimiento, demostrando que realmente lo único que tenia herido era su orgullo. – ¡Efectivamente el sujeto cuenta con un estado físico deplorable! pero sus reacciones motoras e instintos aun a pesar de la carencia de energía, se encuentran en optimas condiciones, bien pudo comprobarlo cuando me arrebato el arma de mis brazos. Gracias al cielo había vaciado el peine y la recamara, de lo contrario estaría en la enfermería con graves quemaduras en el rostro. – afirmo seria la jovencita mientras se acercaba al chico y examinaba su cuerpo con la vista.

Kuki sonrió cínicamente ante sus palabras comentando con desden. – Tú fuiste la que insistió en este tipo de prueba, te dije que no era necesaria. El es un chico… especial. – respondió convencida de sus palabras.

Su escucha retrocedió un poco al oír lo mencionado, logrando recobrar la compostura y formalizar algunas preguntas que tenia en la cabeza. - ¡Señorita Samban! realmente este chico es el "increíble" numero 1, pensé que eran solo habladurías de los mocosos en un vano intento de crear un agente legendario. – pregunto curiosa mientras miraba fijamente a su compañera de trabajo.

Kuki pensó bien sus palabras antes de responder – Si, de hecho es el único en el mundo digno de ser mi pareja, por lo cual necesito que el piense que yo soy su antiguo primer amor. Incluso pensé en hablar en tercera persona con tal de labrarme aun más ese puesto, pero solo logre activar aun más sus recuerdos de ella. Debo ser más cuidadosa. – afirmo pensativa, mientras analizaba detenidamente la reacción de Xian Fu.

- Y que fue eso de, la pureza de mi cuerpo y lo de… un chico digno de mí. – pregunto curiosa a la vez que examinaba a la joven en búsqueda de alguna señal sospechosa. Pero nada evidente salto a su vista cuando la aludida respondió. - Simple teatro, deseaba medir su capacidad de absorción, ver si podía lidiar ante el hecho de que alguien se opusiera a su relación, con todo respeto señorita, de haber sabido en un comienzo que era el agente Numero 1 con el que estaba lidiando, no hubiese ni siquiera pensado en cuestionar la naturaleza de su relación, aunque note algo peculiar, sus habilidades cognoscitivas son impresionantes, mucho mas de lo que Wallabe relato en el informe. – exclamo la joven china.

Kuki por su parte no pudo más que asentir ante sus palabras, después de todo, la única información que se había pasado por alto ante Xian Fu, era su antiguo código numeral, pero eso era un problema menor, que se acababa de solucionar, ahora enfrentando algo mas desafiante se encontraba el hecho de regresar a Nigel a un estado físico apropiado, sin que en el proceso recuperara su memoria original.

- Acompáñame, tenemos mucho que planear para regresar a este chico a su antigua gloria, lo necesito de mi lado para que mis planes funcionen a la perfección. – comento serena mientras comenzaba su camino en dirección a la puerta, acompañada de su fiel vasalla.

- ¿Por cierto señorita, porque decidió usar la leyenda urbana de la organización adolescente para ocultar su origen? Replanteo mi pregunta, porque ocultar su origen del joven Nigel. – inquirió curiosa Xian Fu. A lo que Kuki respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - Respondiendo a tu primera versión, Nigel es un chico muy crédulo mientras la historia tenga una base creíble, puedo apostarte mi vida a que aun a pesar de que la organización le abandono por completo, para el los KND son la epitome de la palabra Justicia. Probablemente asumió que al ser un adolescente los KND no debían ayudarle en pos del bienestar de los niños. Y la leyenda urbana de los adolescentes infiltrados a pesar de haberse probado no son más que patrañas, tienen algunas bases bastante creíbles en las cuales escudarse, al menos por ahora, y para finalizar tu replanteamiento, Nigel no me perdonaría si supiese que soy una desertora, después de todo, como te acabo de mencionar los KND fueron todo para el. – Ambas caminaron a las afueras de la habitación, analizando cuidadosamente que nadie mas se enterase de que había un chico en la alcoba de Kuki.

Después de todo, gran parte del grupo que apoyaba a Kuki, estaba comprendido por chicas que admiraban su independencia de cualquier ser masculino probable.

Kuki pensó sus palabras con detenimiento, realmente necesitaba a Nigel de su lado, y si quería lograr su apoyo, de alguna forma debía conseguir que toda esa pasión que sentía hacia los KND se viese ahora reflejada en ella y solo en ella.

- ¡Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado! – se dijo para si misma mientras se alejaba de su habitación con una sonrisa fría en su rostro.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Kitsune1818: Je si es bastante perversa la idea de una 3 mala, aunque como he visto en el Show, tan extraña tampoco lo es ya que en varias oportunidades ha sido una antagonista. Lo de Wallabe siendo infiel, es algo que me puse a pensar, siendo el tipico chico "lindo" tanto fisica como mentalmente, y siendo como es, cuando le llege la adolecensia sera todo un desastre. Mas aun cuando se de cuenta de que puede manipular a las chicas con su apariencia. Lamentablemente chicas por mas que les agrade creer que 4 se quedara como es toda la vida. Lo dudo mucho al final, es probable que aun cuando confiezen amor 3x4 su relacion no pase de eso. Un dulce primer amor. _**

**_Jazzfive: Je las sorpresas estan terminando, pero la anticipacion y la antelacion es lo que se llegaron para quedarse, ahora comienza la persecusion a por Nigel. ya que en el capitulo que viene decidi por fin que Abigail se enterase de que habia pasado finalmente con Nigel. Pero en fin que tengo que decir, cada historia tiene su momento. Despues de todo si las lees con detenimiento notaras su similitud. Solo que altere algunas situaciones y por supuesto las parejas. Jejeje he notado que no has vuelto a actualizar? y creo que aun te debo el review mortalmente critico. (en serio soy un maligno destrozasueños de vez en cuando). aunque calma, por ahora no podre dartelo hasta que este mas libre. _**

**_Rossy: Pues si, la idea de una Kuki mala no es tan mala ni alocada, (tampoco poco usada ya que en varias ocasiones el Show ha utilizado esta idea) Oye me uni a tu grupo pero mi flojera cronica me ha mantenido alejado de los grupos de msn. Sorry. Lo de manipular a Nigel, pues note mucho que Kuki a pesar de que es muy dulce, es bastante manipuladora tambien. (casi siempre hace que 4 haga lo que ella desee y le gusta en vez de lo que a el le agrada). _**

**_Y la practica hace al maestro... continua dibujando y escribiendo y mejoraras sin que te des cuenta. _**

**_Olekki: Je un review cortito, pero en fin si Kuki ya no es Kuki, esta joven la moldeo el dolor y la decepcion por lo de Wallabe ademas de claro la semilla que tiene dentro de ella. Je mas tarde aclarare que es exactamente la "semilla"._**

**_Gothicgirl-mc: Pues si, yo me lo imagine, pero muchas cosas nos pueden pasar que nos vuelvan frios. Je espero tengais mas tiempo la proxima vez. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que este capitulo agrade, porque me costo mucho escribirlo para que paresca creible... curiosamente la respuesta hacia este fic ha crecido mucho mas que la de su hermano CD, jejejeje esperemos a ver que ocurre. Por que ahora es que viene lo bueno. **

**Capitulo VIII**

**Reinserción…**

**A**bigail Lincoln, caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de su domo de entrenamiento, su cuerpo adolescente estaba completamente cubierto por sudor debido a la actividad física que hacia poco estaba realizando. Necesitaba calmarse, dos de sus agentes habían desaparecido hace más de tres semanas y ella ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

Aun cuando despreciaba las nuevas versiones de sus amigos, no podía evitar sentir apego a aquellos que alguna vez compartieron su pasado, su alegría, su dolor. Temía por Kuki, quien parecía cada vez mas inestable a medida que transcurría el tiempo, detestaba a Wallabe debido a su nueva faceta de rompecorazones. Mas aun porque a pesar de sus negativas, seguía insistente en intentar una cita "amistosa" con ella. No podía negar que se había vuelto alguien muy guapo gracias al entrenamiento, pero tampoco era como para aceptar el hecho de que fuese material para novio.

Ella sonrió ligeramente ante ese último pensamiento, hacia poco que había pretendido seguir con su vida. Intentando darse por vencida en un momento de debilidad, acepto una cita con Maurice con esperanzas de al menos así, compartir un momento agradable con alguien que antiguamente le gustaba.

Al principio estaba nerviosa debía admitirlo, no había tenido una cita en mucho tiempo, y la mera idea de seguir adelante era mi único combustible para continuar con esta locura. El tiempo transcurrió y me fui relajando al ver cuan caballeroso era el chico, llegue a pensar que no estaba loca, que no era una cobarde traicionera por querer seguir adelante. Pero no pude, quise aceptar sus avances. Mi corazón deseaba besar sus labios cuando el se acerco con esas intenciones. Más no pude.

Simplemente no puedo olvidar a Nigel por mas que lo intente, no puedo darme el lujo de vivir mi vida como debería ser, cuando el probablemente estaba sufriendo en algún confín de la tierra. Por suerte, el siempre caballeroso Maurice comprendió mi situación, entendía que aun necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, incluso me apoyo moralmente para no abandonar mi misión, bien sabia cuan pesada puede ser la carga de una promesa imposible.

Nos despedimos esa noche, a sabiendas de que era probable de que jamás tuviéramos otra cita, el sentimiento de compañía me imploro por que le pidiera que no se marchase, pero tenia que estar a solas, no deseaba que me viera llorar por un pasado irreparable. Le abrase dulcemente en la puerta de mi casa, observándole marcharse a la oscuridad de la noche con un destino desconocido.

Entre a la casa solo para desplomarme en el suelo, llorando desconsolada por lo que había hecho, no puedo creer que aun cuando mi cuerpo deseaba seguir adelante en mi vida, mi corazón y mi alma me negaban a abandonarte Nigel. Simplemente no puedo negar tu existencia, ni mucho menos aceptar la probabilidad de que estés muerto. No quiero pensarlo, pero aun así acude a mi mente, inundándome de miedo y desesperación.

Agradezco con el alma que mis padres no estuviesen en la casa en estos momentos, no tendría fuerzas para mentirles nuevamente. No cuando hace poco tuve la desgracia de acudir a una cena con la familia Uno. El Nigel falso me repugnaba, el maldito que le suplanta no tiene la menor idea de cómo es Nigel Uno. Como se mueve, como habla… incluso el ritmo de su respiración le es desconocido.

No puedo soportarlo mas, la búsqueda me es infructuosa, y lamentablemente mi única compañera leal en la investigación de Nigel, se encuentra demasiado ocupada con la muerte de un familiar como para preocuparse por el en estos momentos.

Rachel se había convertido sin pensarlo, en mi único soporte en esta indagación, y su ausencia en estos momentos, es posiblemente la causa por la cual mi animo esta por debajo del suelo, seis metros bajo tierra para ser exactos. Sepultados junto a mi infancia. Alce mi rostro al escuchar pasos frente a mi, sabia quien era pero no me moleste en verle, no tenia fuerzas para fingir que me agradaba en estos momentos. No tenía voluntad para contener mi creciente ira hacia mi hermana, mucho menos la fibra para golpear su rostro como lo merece. Solo deseaba estar sola.

Trate de alejarla cuando se sentó a mi lado, pero su rostro estaba enfocado directamente en el mió, dándome la oportunidad de ver algo que hacia mucho tiempo no observaba en la 'invencible Cree', Culpa. No necesito decirme la razón, aun cuando ella creía que no recordaba a Nigel, sabía que la culpa le estaba devorando por dentro, de hecho podría jurar que las constantes pesadillas que frecuentan sus sueños son fruto de lo que hizo.

Nunca quise preguntar, era demasiado riesgoso, no solo podría destruir mi fachada y posición, sino que también podría no gustarme lo que ella tenga que decirme. Las pesadillas que sufre han ocasionado que renunciara a los Ninjadolescentes hace un año, alegando que ya era hora de conseguir un nuevo líder.

Como era de esperarse se me ofreció el puesto aun a costa de todas las protestas. Acepte sin dudarlo, esta posición era ideal para conseguir información vital para los KND. Y no podía rechazar semejante oportunidad.

Deje de hurgar en sus pertenencias al descubrir que no tenia información escrita que le delatara, la única pista plausible que pude conseguir fue un pequeño archivo codificado que aun no lograba descifrar. Al parecer había sido violado con anterioridad, y mi hermana decidió al menos reforzar la seguridad con un complicado mapa alfabético que se sostenía bajo 15 claves versátiles, cada clave tenia que ser respondida en un lapso de 10 segundos, de lo contrario se cerraría he impediría que continuase indagando. Además de claro, cambiar nuevamente todas las contraseñas y preguntas.

Esa noche aun cuando detestaba estar cerca de ella, acepte su presencia e intenciones, deje que me consolara por una sola razón. Quería castigarla aun mas por lo que había hecho, y mis llantos sobre sus piernas, serian lo suficientemente fuertes como para ocasionarle aun mas pesadillas.

El sonido brusco de la alarma me saca de mis cavilaciones, alguien estaba atacando una de las reuniones en la preparatoria Gallager, estaban obliterando la entrada de suministros para la fiesta que se preparaba.

Suspire por lo bajo, ahora que estaba del otro lado comprendía un poco porque mi hermana tenia poca paciencia con los niños.

Los KND tienden a creer que cada confluencia de adolescentes, es una reunión táctica para atacarlos. Estereotipaban como siempre que los mayores de 13 años solo tenían como función destruir a los chicos del Barrio. A nadie en toda la historia de los KND se le había ocurrido que por más crecidos que sean, igual necesitaban diversión y entretenimiento.

Se resigno a su tarea, aun cuando no le agradaba tenia que enviar a un grupo de Ninjadolescentes para contrarrestar el ataque, se adentro con rapidez en sus aposentos y acciono el botón del altavoz. - ¡Atención soldados! Se esta efectuando un ataque de niños en la secundaria Gallager, repito, la secundaria Gallager esta bajo fuego enemigo, escuadrón Beta acudir como refuerzos. Repito, escuadrón Beta acudan como refuerzo, - ella apago el comunicador y se dirigió tranquila rumbo a su ducha privada. Después de todo, estaba demasiado agotada como para ir ella misma.

Presiono el botón de su armadura Bra para lograr que se retrajera, con mesura retiro cada una de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo para poder quedar como llego al mundo. Abrió las perillas del agua para rellenar su bañera mientras se sentaba en ella pensativa.

Los KND se estaban volviendo dependientes, necesitaban la información que se extraía de Padre gracias a los TND, para al menos ofrecer una batalla decente en los últimos días. El vació que dejo la pérdida de la base lunar aun no había sido rellenado, y lamentablemente no creía que fuesen capaces de lograrlo nuevamente. En tres años y medio no habían logrado reconstruir la base lunar. Lo que le había dejado con otra inquietud en la mente¿acaso la nueva generación de niños habían crecido muy dependientes? Siempre que ocurría un problema de gravedad, era el sector V quien acudía al rescate.

Era Nigel y sus amigos los que al final salvaban el día con una locura o dos¿acaso en lugar de ayudarles, les estaban haciendo mal? Tal vez los estaban defendiendo, pero al mismo tiempo les hacían depender de unas pocas personas para conseguir la victoria en los momentos desesperados. Sin desearlo les enseñaron a sentarse y esperar a que alguien mas les ayudase a solucionar el problema. Y el resultado de eso son niños cada vez menos eficientes y arrojados a la hora de enfrentar una batalla.

Ya no tenían a 362 para liderarlos, mucho menos a 86 para mantenerlos marchando por el camino correcto. Ella y lo que quedo de su familia se mudaron a escocia debido al divorcio de sus padres. Patton no fue considerado para los TND y sus conocimientos se perdieron gracias a la de-comisión. Los nuevos entrenadores carecían de experiencia y agallas para rellenar sus zapatos, y como consecuencia los nuevos reclutas no eran la sombra de lo que fueron alguna vez.

No podía dejar de pensar que tarde o temprano surgiría una nueva ola de niños prodigio, que regresarían a los KND a su antigua gloria. Y por más loco que parezca, ella aun tenía esperanza en dos de los hermanos menores de sus amigos. Aun confiaba en que el pequeño rubio y Tommy Gilligan pudiesen ayudar de alguna forma a resarcir a los KND a su antigua gloria.

Pero sus esperanzas decrecían al ver como marchaban las cosas, los niños de ahora poseen unas ansias de poder y gloria que nunca antes había notado, son codiciosos en desmedida. Sueñan con obtener renombre y riquezas en lugar de libertad e igualdad.

Suspiro ante estas ideas, cerró las llaves del agua cuando esta alcanzo la altura deseada y se dedico a descansar su cansado cuerpo en la tibieza del líquido. Quizás y ojala solo quizás, solo estaba siendo paranoica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que demonios, quien es esa chica… nos esta aplastando como si fuésemos moscas. – agrego una adolescente de 14 años mientras se cubría del fuego enemigo junto a su compañera de grupo. - ¡No lo se! Pero es muy buena… demasiado para ser realidad. – afirmo enojada una pelirroja de 13 años, que intentaba a como diese lugar salir de aquí con su orgullo en alto.

La morena observo a su camarada recargar sus armas para un último ataque, sabia que si no le acompañaba y atacaban juntas muy pronto serian eliminadas como el resto del escuadrón. Analizaron sus chalecos protectores, no querían que la joven las quemara con sus bolas de fuego. Suspiraron nerviosamente y arremetieron en contra del enemigo. Gritando a todo pulmón como una forma de generar valentía entre ellas. Más para su sorpresa una alarma en medio de la lucha impidió que siguiesen avanzando, la prueba había concluido.

Las dos jóvenes miraron incrédulas como se les arrebataba la posibilidad de reciprocar un poco del daño que habían recibido. - ¡Debo admitir que tienen coraje! pero el coraje por si solo no les sacara sanas y salvas en una batalla real. – exclamo una voz mecánica detrás de ellas, las jóvenes dieron un pequeño respingo a identificar la voz de su atacante. Habían sido rodeadas y posiblemente de no haber corrido con la suerte de que la prueba terminara, habrían sido derrotadas por completo por la nueva chica.

Ambas suspiraron al ver que lentamente la joven se marcho a sus aposentos, posiblemente para descansar del entrenamiento. Ellas le miraron adentrarse en su sala privada, mientras temblaban de impotencia.

- ¿Estas segura de que no nos enfrentamos a la líder Samban? O a Xian Fu quizás. – agrego tímida la morena mientras se dirigía rumbo a sus camaradas caídas, analizo a cada una de ellas consiguiendo que solo estaban apaleadas y acaloradas por las esferas de fuego. Ninguna sufría quemaduras de algún tipo gracias a la protección. Al parecer lo más dañado del escuadrón elite, era su orgullo.

- No lo creo, La maestra Samban esta junto al superior Fu en la sala de control, tú misma puedes verlas desde tu posición si alzas el rostro. Probablemente nos enfrentamos a una nueva chica. – afirmo con grima la pelirroja al ver que probablemente seria un nuevo aditamento a las tropas. – No había sido apaleada de esta manera desde que Wallabe era el tutor de entrenamiento. – afirmo molesta al pronunciar su nombre.

- Nicole, aun estas enojada porque… bueno tu sabes te utilizo. – pregunto curiosa la medico del equipo mientras diagnosticaba a su ultima compañera.

La pelirroja miro incrédula a la morena, - ¡Aleesha! como puedes no odiarlo, también termino contigo una vez obtuvo lo que quiso. – exclamo molesta al ver que su mejor amiga aun sentía atracción hacia el chico de sus pesadillas. – Por favor Nicole, si es un idiota, un cerdo y un mal nacido, pero es el único chico en todo el batallón. Y créeme amiga, no tengo intenciones de experimentar con chicas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una sorprendida Xian Fu observaba atónita como su escuadrón personal había sido vencido como si fuesen un grupo de novatas¿tanta era la experiencia que poseía el chico?

Dirigió su mirada en dirección a su líder, que miraba no muy satisfecha el resultado de la batalla.

- ¡Un dólar por sus pensamientos Maestra! – pregunto curiosa la joven guardaespaldas. Kuki se sentó pensativa al escuchar su pregunta, de hecho no sabia por donde empezar.

- Si este es el escuadrón Elite, no quiero imaginar los daños que sufriríamos ante un Ataque de las tropas de Abigail. Ya para estas alturas debe estar comenzando a sospechar. Por lo que tarde o temprano recibiremos un ataque enemigo. De ser así, estamos acabadas. Necesito que la agilidad en las cadetes se incremente, pero desgraciadamente Wallabe se muestra mas interesado en coquetear que en cumplir con su labor. – exclamo seria la líder del grupo.

Dirigió su rostro hacia su segunda al mando y encontró una solución práctica a sus problemas actuales, al menos a uno de ellos. – Xian Fu, quedas relevada de tu cargo a partir de estos instantes, tu nueva misión será entrenar a las tropas, a nadie mas puedo confiarle esta tarea. – comento firme a su escucha, logrando causarle un respingo ante sus palabras.

- ¿Pero señorita, no cree que seria mucho mejor encargar al Maestro Uno para esa labor, si es el mejor porque no ubicarlo de inmediato a entrenar a nuestras tropas? – pregunto curiosa la joven asiática.

Kuki se levanto de su silla, algo indignada de que su lacaya decidiera refunfuñar a sus ordenes, Fu retrocedió lentamente a medida de que ella se acercaba a su posición. Solo para revelarle otra inquietud que estaba consumiéndola. – Nigel no es material para maestro, el es un líder nato, no tiene el tiempo y la paciencia para cumplir esta labor. Además, he notado que su fuego comienza a perder potencia con el pasar del tiempo. – comento serena mientras analizaba las posibles causas de este inconveniente.

Xian Fu suspiro aliviada de que no la atacase, - Si me permite comentarlo, recuerde que aun es un chico muy educado con las mujeres, probablemente solo estaba conteniéndose de lastimarlas seriamente. – Kuki alzo su rostro al escuchar esa respuesta. Por alguna razón había olvidado los modales ingleses de su camarada.

Esa hipótesis le pareció viable, pero aun así no lograba quitarse de encima ese mal presentimiento.

- Iré al laboratorio a verificar las muestras de sangre que extrajimos de el en sus primeros días de estancia. Ve y complácelo en lo que necesite, toda orden suya es de alto rango. Y prepáralo para la reunión de las 3:30, es hora de que lo presente a las tropas… no me agrada verlo vestido como una chica todo el tiempo, mucho menos que este su voz suene tan metálica, aun a la distancia puedo sentir como su orgullo es mancillado. El travestismo debe terminar… ahora. – exclamo seria la joven japonesa antes de salir de la habitación.

Xian Fu por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse mal por las órdenes que acababa de recibir, su mala experiencia en las manos de Wallabe le habían dejado profundas heridas que aun estaban cicatrizando. Y ahora de nuevo estaría bajo las garras de otro chico, con las órdenes de cumplir todo capricho que se le antoje. Y si todos los chicos eran como el rubio Beatles. Entonces estaba dirigida a un futuro sombrío.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nigel se sentó dubitativo en las bancas de su vestuario privado, esta batalla había dejado algo muy claro, su habilidad había decrecido. Si es cierto, las trituro sin siquiera chistar, pero conocía sus capacidades, y sabia muy bien que no estaba tan siquiera la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue en el pasado.

Mas aun, un escalofrió constante azotaba sus adentros, es como si algo punzara constantemente por salir, y conociendo los experimentos que habían realizado en el, no estaba muy seguro de si seria algo bueno en su vida.

De hecho, sabia bien la razón por la cual su fuego parecía disminuir a medida que recurría a el en los combates, por eso decidió guardar silencio y dejar que lentamente se extinguiera esta despreciable habilidad. La sangre de Padre le entrego esta maldición que ahora lo marca como un monstruo. Deseaba que desapareciera para siempre, y que solo le dejara su habilidad nata.

Se levanto para poder retirarse la armadura Bra, ansiaba retirar estas ofensivas prendas de su ser, su masculinidad era cercenada con cada milímetro de la poderosa epidermis metálica. Sus contornos y secciones estaban obviamente diseñados para una figura femenina. Y el no aceptaba el hecho de que su cuerpo tuviese semejantes dimensiones.

La armadura al final se retrajo por completo, quedando un pequeño Brasier en su lugar, No tardo en quitárselo, aun cuando sabía por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ya no estaba solo. Arrojo a fuente actual de sus martirios a su armario con algo de rencor. Sin importarle el hecho de que estaba en boxers frente a un desconocido.

- Veo que es cierto, tu orgullo esta siendo mancillado por fingir que eres una chica. – argumento Xian Fu mientras lo observaba atenta frente a ella, ignorando el hecho de que estaba en ropa interior, de hecho si este sujeto era similar a Wallabe muy pronto esa prenda se marcharía con velocidad y ella terminaría acompañándolo si el se lo ordenara.

Mas su reacción fue todo lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba, de hecho al notar que su voz era femenina, de inmediato se abalanzo sobre su casillero y extrajo un paño para cubrir su casi desnuda anatomía. – Xian Fu… lo siento, es que pensé que eras Wallabe. – mintió el chico al despertar de su ensoñación. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante su conducta.

- No hay por que disculparse, no tienes nada que no halla visto con anterioridad. – Comento la chica con frialdad y desden, realmente no le importaba lo que pudiese ocurrir.

El la miro atento por un instante, sonrojado ante su estatuto, realmente es probable que esta chica fuese sexualmente activa. Decidió no arriesgarse y tomo un blue Jean con el único motivo de vestirse De inmediato se dirigió a su vestuario solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ella le seguía los pasos, disparando su nerviosismo a nuevas alturas.

- ¿Se puede saber, que estas haciendo? – pregunto avergonzado de que su espacio personal estuviese siendo ultrajado de semejante manera. Ella alzo una ceja al escucharlo, encontrando extraña la conducta del chico. – Por los momentos se me ha encargado cuidar de ti, tengo la labor de ayudarte en todo aspecto cotidiano de la vida. – argumento fría la joven asiática.

- Déjame adivinar, hasta ahora solo has sido la guardaespaldas de Kuki no es así. – pregunto serio el joven. Logrando llamar la atención de la chica por semejante pregunta. – He servido como guardaespaldas para el Wallabe también. – comento Xian fu, al a vez que bajaba su rostro en señal de vergüenza. Esto no paso desapercibido para Nigel, que encontró ahora la razón por la cual ella estaba tan "interesada" en ayudarle a vestirse.

Había escuchado de algunas chicas las atrocidades que estaba cometiendo Wallabe, pero como su amigo aun no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su viejo camarada de armas. De hecho no deseaba creerlo.

- Escúchame muy bien Xian Fu, porque esto que te diré es una orden que deberás cumplir de ahora en adelante. – Enfatizo el joven mientras se acercaba lentamente a la jovencita. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano el utilizaría su poder para utilizarla, pero era una lacaya fiel a Kuki y debía afrontar las ordenes de su nuevo maestro. Por mas que lo despreciara.

Trago saliva cuando el puso su mano sobre su hombro, mientras que la otra tomaba su rostro y lo alzaba con lentitud para que este nivelado al suyo. – Se que es probable que Wallabe se halla aprovechado de ti en algún momento, y se que quizás fue una experiencia dolorosa el descubrir que tu amor no fue retribuido, pero eso no es excusa para actuar como lo estas haciendo. Eres un soldado, mas no una cualquiera, aun cuando se te ordene entregarte, no lo hagas. La única persona que ordena y comanda tu cuerpo eres tu misma, no dejes que otro te haga pensar lo contrario. – Argumento Nigel mientras miraba atento a los confundidos ojos de la chica. – Yo me asegurare de darle un freno a Wallabe, te lo aseguro, lo más probable es que necesite disciplina, algo que Abby jamás pudo… - el chico perdió las fuerzas por un momento, su cabeza parecía un remolino de ideas que convergían en sus adentros. Atribuyo la extraña sensación al nerviosismo que sentía por estar carente de ropas ante una chica y decidió ignorar las voces que susurraban en su cabeza ideas alocadas sobre el antiguo amor de Numero 4.

- ¿Jamás pudo que señor? – pregunto curiosa la asiática al ver que al menos conseguiría salir sala y salva de este lugar. – enseñarle por supuesto, Wallabe tiende a ser un chico malcriado si no se sabe como colocarlo en su lugar. – comento sonriente el chico mientras seguía ignorando las voces en su cabeza.

Ella sonrió por primera vez en presencia del chico, logrando hacerle entender que había comprendido. – ¿Y ahora mi apreciada damisela, necesito un poco de privacidad para poder cambiar de ropa, serias tan cortes de poder otorgármela? – pregunto Nigel con un falso acento burgués.

Xian Fu le otorgo una sutil carcajada y se reverencio ante el chico, entregándole sus respetos mientras decía. - ¡Como usted desee mi señor! – luego de terminar el saludo, decidió marcharse rumbo a la puerta de la habitación con tal de otorgarle toda la privacidad que necesitaba. Nigel sonrió al ver que al fin pudo abrirse un camino en la confianza de la chica.

Satisfecho de sus acciones, ignoro por completo los últimos vestigios de las voces en su cabeza y decidió al menos vestirse apropiadamente.

Ella por su parte solo sonreía como una niña pequeña ante la amabilidad del chico, pensando una y otra vez el mismo pensamiento. – No todos los hombres son malos. –

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

**Una extraña amistad.**

**U**na joven asiática corría a todo dar por los pasillos de una enorme institución, con un único objetivo en su cabeza. Derrotar a su contrincante, unas dos semanas han transcurrido, desde que la presencia de Nigel había sido develada a las demás chicas del grupo. Causando un enorme revuelo al saberse que no era nadie más que la leyenda desaparecida de los KND.

Al principio hubo algo de reticencia al revelarse la condición amorosa que existía entre el calvo adolescente y su gloriosa e intocable líder. Sobretodo porque cada chica presente en su armada ya tenia una idea predeterminada de cómo actuaba un chico, al haberse topado con anterioridad con el ahora infame Wallabe Beatles. Pero más equivocadas no podían estar estas jovencitas, cuando para su sorpresa, el calvito no resulto ser más que un practicante de ese antiguo y agradable arte mejor conocido como "Caballerosidad".

Logrando lentamente ganarse un lugar en el corazón de las dolidas chicas, que para su consternación, no tuvieron más que envidiar la suerte de su líder al haber conseguido semejante y codiciada reliquia. La chica corrió lo mas que pudo en dirección del campo de entrenamiento, donde había concordado con su "rival" el acudir a una sesión privada de entrenamiento, donde ella competiría piel a piel con el chico, con tal de finalmente medir sus fuerzas y descubrir quien era realmente la mano derecha de Kuki.

Sabia que era extraño el sentir semejante alegría por estar con alguien con quien solo lucharías, mas aun cuando ese alguien pertenecer al sexo que con tanta vehemencia desprecias sin lugar a dudas.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de finalmente tener a Nigel para si sola sin la necesidad de supervisión de su amada Kuki. Era extraño… muy extraño, se suponía a ella solo le agradaban las chicas desde lo ocurrido con Wallabe, y lo mas raro del caso es que Nigel representaba un rival directo por el afecto de Samban.

¿Entonces, porque latía tan rápido su corazón ante el hecho de tener finalmente un tiempo a solas con un chico? No lo sabia, y realmente la estaba confundiendo en gran medida que sus sentimientos y gustos se tambalearan nuevamente. De todas formas, todo eso se iría al caño cuando sus puños develaran al hábil joven cuanto ha progresado desde su último encuentro. Eso y claro, que por fin podría hablar tranquilamente con el sin la necesidad de sentirse acosada por la mirada inquisidora de Kuki.

Simplemente, seria tan solo los dos. Lastima que cuando abrió la puerta del gimnasio toda su expectativa se había ido a la basura al ver la enorme muchedumbre que se había formado en las gradas, esperando expectante la batalla que se daría dentro de poco.

- NIGEL, SE SUPONIA QUE ESTO SERIA UN ENTRENAMIENTO PRIVADO. – exclamo furibunda la joven, llamando la atención del aludido, que solo sonrió triste ante la promesa que había roto sin desearlo o tener culpa de ello. - ¡Lo siento! algunas cadetes me observaron ingresar al gimnasio con mi Gi de batalla y quisieron observar. Luego llegaron más y más… y cuando me di cuenta ya todas las gradas estaban repletas como las ves ahora. Lo lamento pero era descortés pedirles que se marcharan después de que se tomaron toda la molestia de armar esto. – comento el chico con sinceridad, logrando sacar un coro de "ooooohs" por parte de algunas admiradoras del publico. Xian fu por su parte solo suspiro resignada. Después de todo, el chico era tan popular como el pan, era demasiado soñar tener una sesión privada para ella sola. – Que importa, será peor para ti, ahora tendré que patearte el trasero frente a un público que te admira. – comento confiada la joven china mientras lentamente se colocaba su casco en posición, preparándose para la dura batalla que se le avecinaba. Para su satisfacción, la mirada de Nigel cambio de esa dulce educación, a una radiante que ansiaba combatir a todo dar.

- Espero que no te propases demasiado, hay jóvenes presentes. – inquirió el chico con seriedad mientras lentamente se colocaba su casco, preparándose de igual forma ante la confrontación de artes marciales que se avecinaba entre las dos "manos derechas" de Samban.

Ella sonrió cínica al escucharlo. – No te creas demasiado mayor ahora que descubrimos que eres dos semanas más viejo que yo. Te demostrare que la edad no te ayudara en lo absoluto en mi contra. – Exclamo agresiva la joven asiática antes de arrancar a correr en dirección del chico, arrojándose a su rostro con una rápida y certera patada voladora.

Nigel por su parte solo giro de medio lado para dejarla pasar de frente sin esfuerzo alguno, alzando sus brazos y adoptando una posición de defensa ante el "saludo cordial" de su contrincante. El público solo pudo verlos sonreír mutuamente, antes de que ambos se arrojaran el uno sobre el otro, atinando cuanto golpe y patada conocieren en su repertorio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P**ara el horror de Wallabe, su popularidad comenzó a decrecer ante la llegada de número 1, logrando irritar aun más su malhumorada agenda. De hecho, en encuentros anteriores con su antiguo líder, termino descubriendo para su desagrado, que por alguna razón, Nigel creía que años atrás el poseía una relación de amor y odio con la numero 5, mientras que el líder siempre estuvo atraído en silencio por numero 3, al principio el rubio le catalogo de insano, incluso bromista, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo había logrado descubrir que para su horror, Nigel realmente creía esa pusilánime teoría.

De inmediato intento corregir tal error, pero tanto Kuki como Xian fu le impidieron tal oportunidad, separándole de inmediato de Nigel, con tal de actualizarlo en la situación. Wallabe por primera vez en todos estos años, no pudo sentirse mas enfermo por las maquinaciones de su antiguo primer amor.

De hecho, por primera vez en lo que ya han sido meses desde el rescate, pudo sentir en su pecho un sentimiento que había jurado jamás regresaría a el. Celos, hacia tiempo que no sentía nada por Kuki, pero el verla finalmente con otro chico, incluso aparentando felicidad, lo consumía por completo.

Peor aun, intentando confrontar a Nigel sobre el asunto solo ocasionaría más problemas en su relación con Samban, más aun porque últimamente el poder de las semillas ha crecido significantemente en su interior. Pero desgraciadamente era una nimiedad en comparación al enorme avance que ha hecho Nigel.

El chico por alguna razón ya no era ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que alguna vez el llego a conocer como Nigel Uno, sus movimientos eran mejores, sus reflejos increíbles, y su inteligencia aumentaba considerablemente a pesar de que el chico de por si, ya era un adicto al estudio y la perfección.

Más desagradable aun, las semillas le habían afectado de manera distinta a la suya propia. Mientras que las suyas causaban una condición emocional inestable con cualquier pareja, que ocasionaba que su cuerpo y mente rechazaran la idea de establecerse con una sola chica. En Nigel aumentaba sus deseos de establecerse con una sola joven. De hecho, por mas que le repugnase decirlo, el ya de por si obsesivo Nigel Uno, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kuki Samban, aun cuando en realidad, la mujer a la cual el amaba con toda esa intensidad, no era otra mas que Abigail Lincoln.

Wallabe se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo haría efecto el hipnotismo de Kuki, de hecho, se preguntaba a si mismo, que ocurriría cuando la propia Abigail aparezca ante ellos en una batalla. Muchas preguntas se establecían, pero lamentablemente no aparecía ninguna respuesta, solo incógnitas que esperarían ansiosas hasta que sean respondidas finalmente.

Apretó aun más el acelerador de su nave privada, ansioso de poner en marcha su más reciente objetivo. Kuki había insistido en que la eliminación de Abigail Lincoln era una prioridad en sus planes, por lo que Wallabe había sido asignado a dicha misión.

Pero el australiano tenía otros planes en su cabeza, objetivos que involucraban la presencia obligatoria de Abigail en ellos. De hecho su primer objetivo era el descubrir realmente que transitaba en sus cuerpos. Tenia que saber porque estas… semillas fueron plantadas en ellos, cuales eran su objetivo, porque habían sido elegidos ellos para tal testeo. Y mejor aun, que meta cumplirían realmente.

Que se espectaba cumplirían los infectados por esta… cosa. En realidad no lo sabia, pero aun era lo suficientemente ágil como para buscar el porque de todo esto.

Tal vez no era tan hábil como lo fue Abigail en el espionaje, tal vez no era tan inteligente como Nigel, o incluso como lo fue alguna vez Hoagie. Pero si lograse convencer de alguna forma a Abby de ayudarlo a conseguir la verdad tras el ataque sufrido años atrás. Quizás… solo quizás podría conseguir la fuente original de la semilla, incluso podría infectarse a si mismo con una dosis mas fuerte que la de los otros dos infectados. Convirtiéndose definitivamente en el dominante en el ramo de poderes. Transformando a Nigel en su vasallo lame botas, mientras que Kuki no tendría mas opción que regresar a el y permanecer a su lado.

O mejor aun… ser suya en cuerpo y alma… con ella a su lado podría hacer suyo su cuerpo, incluso podrían terminar lo que ella rechazo una vez conocidas sus intenciones.

Si… eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, solo era cuestión de manipular bien las piezas para que puedan encajar en su lugar.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

_**Capitulo X**_

_**Ignorando las señales…**_

**X**ian Fu era una joven de quince años que intentaba en vano identificarse a si misma en esa oleada de confusión que eran sus sentimientos. De hecho ella podía haber asegurado que en definitiva gustaba de las chicas aun cuando sus padres le odiasen por ello. Pero ahora que había conocido a Nigel su mundo nuevamente se estaba poniendo de cabeza con tan solo su presencia.

Estaba segura de que no estaba enamorada de el, de hecho aun tenia dudas sobre si realmente esta confusión era realmente solo por el. Pero con solo conocerlo todos sus conocimientos preconcebidos de los chicos se habían ido a la basura.

Ella juraba que lo único que un chico deseaba en una relación era sexo, ella sabia que lo único que deseaban era eso y mas nada. Lo fue con Richard, lo fue con Sam, y definitivamente lo fue con Wallabe Beatles. En tan solo un año había sufrido una y otra vez. Como si los chicos lo hubiesen hecho adrede con tal de desalentarla de intentarlo nuevamente.

Pero mientras mas conocía a Nigel, mas se caía esa imagen de "todos los hombres son iguales", en varias ocasiones pudo ver que al chico se le arrojaban algunas oficiales, incluso con algunas pudo notar estuvo tentado. Más aun así, a cada una de ellas las rechazo con suma cortesía. Incluso le había defendido de las garras de Wallabe cuando en su impaciencia casi le había obligado a estar con el.

Jamás pensó que alguien acudiría en su ayuda, mucho menos otro chico, alguien que principalmente era un buen amigo del atacante.

-- _Flash Back --_

_Nigel había aparecido de la nada, tomando a Wallabe por su camisa alzándolo y como si no pesase en lo absoluto no tardo en sacudirlo en contra de la pared. _

_Wallabe estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que alguien acudiera a esta parte del sector a estas horas de la noche, más aun porque por lo general Xian Fu era lo bastante testaruda como para decir que solo su presencia era la necesaria para cuidar tal zona. _

_Intento responder al ataque, pero encontró con dificultad el moverse, Nigel era como un demonio de la velocidad. No importa cuanto intentara golpearlo no podía asestar un solo golpe en su anatomía. Y sin que supiese que es lo que había sucedido, fue rápidamente sacado de acción con un buen golpe en el plexo solar. _

_Viendo que su "amigo" había sido sacado de combate Nigel de inmediato se dirigió a la jovencita con tal de descubrir si la había lastimado de alguna forma. _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Xian Fu? Espero que no te haya lastimado. – pregunto preocupado el chico. Ella no tardo en cubrirse el pecho al sentir que en la lucha su ropa se había desgarrado. - ¡No estoy bien, solo me tomo por sorpresa… no volverá a ocurrir! – Dijo apenada de ver que un HOMBRE le había rescatado de sufrir tal penuria. _

_- No se que es lo que le ocurre a Wallabe, jamás se había comportado de esa manera en el pasado. – Pregunto de nuevo Nigel. Ella no tardo en responder. – Por lo general siempre desiste después de ver que no deseo estar con el… pero esta vez no pude detenerlo por mas que lo intente. – confeso enojada la jovencita solo para dar un respingo ante el contacto de algo sobre sus hombros. _

_- ¿Qué… oh gracias? – dijo la joven asiática al descubrir que tal contacto no era mas que la camisa del chico cubriéndola desde atrás con tal de que su físico no se notara. – Haré que Wallabe reciba su merecido castigo, es imperdonable lo que acaba de intentar… EN LO ABSOLUTO. – Xian Fu tuvo que detenerle de inmediato al ver esa mirada en sus ojos. Sabía que algo estaba mal y que si no le detenía en ese instante cometería un terrible error. De hecho le tomo alrededor de una media hora el calmarlo. _

_Una vez "apresado" Wallabe, Nigel se dedico a protegerla por un par de horas mientras era examinado de cerca por la joven científica. Debía admitir que estaba nerviosa, esa mirada o brillo en sus ojos hacia un tiempo atrás fue el mismo que Wallabe poseía cuando intento obligarla. Y si sus investigaciones estaban correctas, ese era el poder de las "semillas". _

_No pudo evitar el ver que quizás la investigación de su amada Kuki tenía otros motivos, más aun cuando trajo este jovencito a sus filas. De hecho había jurado que en una u otra ocasión pudo notar el mismo brillo en los ojos de Kuki cuando Nigel le prestaba demasiada atención entre entrenamientos. Al principio simplemente lo paso como simples celos. Pero ahora lo estaba comparando con algo más. _

_- ¡Estas segura de que estas bien! ¿No necesitas ayuda médica o revisión alguna? – pregunto preocupado el antiguo agente de la KND. Ella solo sonrió complacida por su preocupación y decidió responder. – Si te ayuda a sentirte mejor iré a que me hagan una revisión completa. Pero en serio estoy bien no tienes por que preocuparte. – Ella no supo que fue lo que mas le incomodaba, si el hecho de que su mirada estaba poniéndole nerviosa, o si sus dudas sobre ese brillo extraño. _

_-- Flash Back END --_

**D**esde ese entonces no ha podido evitar el sentirse incomoda con toda esta situación, admiraba a Nigel por representar el como debían ser todos los hombres, mas al mismo tiempo le detestaba por apartarla de Kuki. Y peor aun, no podía sacar de su corazón esa duda de que cual era realmente el objetivo de la joven ama con esos experimentos en el cuerpo del joven Nigel.

Si mejoraban su salud a un paso desmedido, pero mientras más avanzaban los tratamientos más frió y frecuentes eran esos ataques de ira espontánea.

Por primera vez desde que se unió a esta organización no pudo evitar el preguntarse si su líder realmente es quien decía ser.

--

**W**allabe inspeccionaba atento el interior de su celda, hacia mucho que su castigo había sido impartido. Pero aun así nadie había venido a visitarle con tal de asegurarse si estaba bien después de los golpes que había recibido por parte de Nigel.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que la misma Kuki se apareció ante el con tal de darle una buena dosis de sus pensamientos. Nunca supo porque forcejearon, nunca supo porque se abrazaron ni mucho menos porque terminaron besándose apasionadamente por lo que fueron los mejores quince minutos de sus vidas.

Al menos hasta que la japonesa entro en razón de sus acciones y decidió propinarle una inesperada paliza por su trasgresión, desde ese entonces es que había sido nuevamente abandonado en esta celda. Pensando en las mil y unas cosas que habían sucedido desde su regreso.

Su encuentro con Abby de hecho fue más peligroso de lo que pudo haber imaginado. La chica no acepto bajo ninguna circunstancia una alianza temporal con el, por mas tentadora que fue su oferta.

-- _ Flash Back --_

_No pudo evitar disfrutar la escena que estaba ante el, de hecho jamás espero ver en su vida a semejante mujer en toda su extensión. _

_Sabia que si ella estuviese en el cenit de sus antiguas habilidades quizás hubiese podido detectarlo hacia mucho, pero la antigua agente Cree no era ni siquiera una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. _

_Aparentemente se encontraba agotada de su trabajo por lo que ahora posaba desnuda en la tina mientras descansaba su agotado cuerpo. Wallabe estuvo tentando a intentar algo con ella. Pero su objetivo estaba al otro lado de la casa, BAÑANDOSE en su propio baño. _

_Si su hermana fue semejante visión no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de verificar el material de la familia con tal de descubrir las diferencias entre cada una de ellas. Lastima que había olvidado que la única fuera de servicio en los agentes adolescentes era la infame Cree. _

_De hecho no había logrado alcanzar la habitación para cuando un arma taser se poso en su cien, sacándole el alma tan solo del susto al sentir el contacto del metal en contra de su piel. – Deberías agradecerle a Abigail el que se sienta generosa por no dispararte en estos momentos. O será que quizás no quiero involucrarme en los problemas que conllevaría el paralizar a un traidor como tu en mi casa. – Pregono la antigua numero cinco mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una extremadamente gruesa toalla. _

_- Vengo a proponerte una tregua. – dijo con rapidez el chico. Ella no se lo creyó. – ¡Una tregua! Y supongo que los favores que pedirás a cambio de una alianza seria los de siempre no es así. – Afirmo la jovencita con algo de veneno en su tono. – Créeme no estoy interesada ni jamás lo estaré. – Casi de inmediato al terminar sus palabras Abigail no tardo en otorgarle una buena patada en sus piernas con tal de desequilibrar al chico. El cayo como una piedra, pero antes de reaccionar de alguna forma se dio cuenta de que la chica le estaba arrastrando a la parte mas aislada de la casa. Su mente ya temía el porque de esas razones. – Valla Abigail, no sabia que te habías transformado en toda una guerrera de este calibre, mientras no estuvimos en contacto. – comento burlón el chico mientras intentaba en vano mantenerse en calma. _

_Ella solo sonrió con frialdad, - Protegeré a mi familia cueste lo que cueste, además la ley nos ampara al haber interrumpido en nuestra casa mientras las pobres e inocentes "niñas" se tomaban una ducha… estas muy mal parado Wallabe. Y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. – enfatizo con seriedad la joven morena. _

_- Ni siquiera Nigel. – todo movimiento paro en seco de inmediato, logrando darle la oportunidad al rubio de escapar de su agarre con tal de tomar su carta salvadora. Un botón de detonación. – Eso fue sucio incluso para ti Wallabe. – comento enojada Abigail mientras apuntaba atenta al chico con tal de descubrir para que funcionaba ese botón particularmente. _

_- Ha…ha…haaa… ¡tómatelo con calma! No quieres que la familia que tanto quieres proteger termine volando en pedazos no es así. – Exclamo satisfecho el rubio antes de sudar en frió al ver que ella lentamente descendía el arma con tal de amenazarle aun más en cierta zona – Valla veo que en serio quieres dispararme Abigail, no sabía que las reglas del juego serian así. - _

_Sus palabras parecían enojar aun más a la joven morena. – Ustedes cambiaron las reglas del juego cuando te permitieron el violar a dos de mis agentes Wallabe… eso jamás te lo perdonare. – Amenazo la chica mientras lentamente apuntaba en dirección a su cabeza. Wallabe solo sonrió para si mismo. – No existen reglas para las guerreras capturadas Abigail y tu lo sabes… no somos los KND ni mucho menos los ninjadolescentes… somos una facción completamente nueva… una facción que pronto lanzara a su nuevo guerrero y líder al publico. – Como lo esperaba el mensaje escondido en sus palabras fue de inmediato captado por Abigail que perdió por un segundo la concentración al ver que no estaba mintiendo. _

_- ¡IMPOSIBLE! – grito enojada al no poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ese momento de flaqueo fue el que le permitió al chico marcharse de la casa por medio de una de las ventanas, su ropa le protegía de los peligrosos restos de vidrio mientras presionaba el botón de detonación con tal de inundar la casa de la chica en humo para encubrir su partida. _

_El mensaje había sido otorgado, muy pronto las fuerzas de Abigail se abocarían por completo al descubrir el paradero de la nueva facción mientras descuidarían sus propios archivos secretos, aquellos a los que incluso a la misma líder de los Ninjadolescentes no se les permitía ver. _

_Solo necesitaba que Padre mordiera también el anzuelo, y para ello podía confiar en que Xian Fu seria de utilidad… tan solo debía convencerla de unirse a el con tal de que sus planes saliesen según lo que ha pensado. Eso y desde hace mucho deseaba volver a acostarse con ella. _

_Nunca supo que sus intenciones de estar con ella dominarían su juicio propio. _

_-- Flash Back END --_

**P**or ahora lo único que le mantenía a ralla era el hecho de que Xian Fu no colaboraría con el ni en un millón de años, pero necesitaba a alguna líder que guiara un ataque preventivo sobre una de las bases de los Ninjadolescentes con tal de que descuidaran las defensas en la mansión de Padre.

Tal vez las cosas ahora estaban más lentas… incluso algo confusas con el repentino comportamiento de Kuki, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que debía tener paciencia para que sus planes saliesen como lo deseaba.

--

**K**uki estaba mas confundida que nunca, sabia que había comenzado a sentir atracción por Nigel a cierto punto, pero por mas que lo intentara no podía sacarse a Wallabe de la cabeza.

De hecho mientras mas tiempo transcurría al lado de Nigel, más recuerdos sobre la relación que alguna vez tuvo con el chico conocido como numero cuatro salen a relucir en su memoria. Incluso pudo encontrarse nuevamente el desear estar en sus brazos a pesar de las obvias consecuencias de sus actos.

Mas nada le importo cuando pudo saborear sus labios nuevamente en ese breve lapso en la celda. Algo dentro suyo incluso desprecio por completo en lo que se había convertido en estos momentos, mas gracias al cielo todo se había ido a lo mas profundo de su subconsciente una vez recuperado el control.

Una vez logrado su objetivo podía concentrarse en su meta primaria, que era la de condicionar a Nigel lo suficiente como para poder utilizarlo lo mas rápido posible.

Sabía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, y que una vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo gracias a sus ambiciones… pero por alguna razón no le importo en lo absoluto a medida de que sus experimentos avanzaban más y mas.

También estaba el caso de que su ya no tan ciega seguidora parecía estar desarrollando una atracción muy ligera hacia su carta maestra. Lo cual podría resultar bastante desastroso al ver que si la chica lo decidiese pudiese arruinar todo por lo que ha luchado actualmente.

Tenia que vigilar más de cerca a la joven Xian Fu, pero mientras tanto su único objetivo era el atacar la mansión principal de Padre con tal de librarse de su peor enemigo de una vez por todas.

Abigail Lincoln…

Y quien mejor para el trabajo que alguien a quien claramente no podrá ponerle un dedo encima.

Nigel Uno.

Lentamente ella se adentro en su cámara mientras observaba como sus soldados se preparaban para el ataque, siendo guiados nada más y nada menos que por el mismo Nigel. El único problema era el de su mano derecha Xian Fu, pero por ahora podía ignorar su pequeña atracción, ya que lo más importante era el librarse de una vez por todas de su antigua compañera.

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

_**Capitulo XI**_

_**Los primeros pasos hacia la batalla…**_

**L**as palabras de Wallabe habían abierto antiguas heridas en una joven morena conocida como Abigail Lincoln, mas aun cuando dio a entender que el líder de la nueva y violenta facción rebelde no era mas que su antiguo compañero y líder Nigel Uno.

Se negaba a creer que esas palabras eran en lo absoluto ciertas, incluso cuando pudiese estar manipulado se negaba a creer que Nigel seria capaz de permitirle a Wallabe tratar y abusar de esa manera de las chicas capturadas.

Incluso no pudo creer cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que ocurrió aquel accidente años atrás, las amistades que tanto le había costado cultivar se habían dañado hasta el punto en que no existía reparación alguna. Peor aun incluso se encontraba deseando que existiese una posibilidad de poder regresar en el tiempo con tal de prevenir que todo esto ocurriese.

Pero eso era en lo absoluto imposible, no tenían ni la tecnología ni la energía suficiente como para tan siquiera pensar en ello. Y dudaba mucho que todos los Hámster del mundo pudiesen generar suficiente energía como para abrir una pequeña grieta en el espacio tiempo.

- ¡Abby aquí Rachel responde! – la voz de su amiga en el comunicador no tardo en sacarla de su ensoñación, justo a quien mas necesitaba oír, a una voz cuerda que le dijese cuan falsas eran las mentiras de Wallabe. – ¡Aquí Abby! – respondió monocorde y simplona, de hecho no estaba de humor para juegos, no ahora.

Rachel no tardo en entender que algo estaba mal. – Supongo que los informes de que has sido atacada en tu casa no son falsos del todo. – pregunto seria al ver que lo que esperaba fuesen exageraciones se habían confirmado como una realidad al escuchar el tono serio de su camarada. – Afirmativo, intento emboscarme mientras estaba por tomar un baño, por suerte lo único que pudo disfrutar fue el cuerpo desnudo de mi arma taser apuntándole todo el tiempo hasta que escapo. – respondió monocorde la morena.

- Necesitamos reunirnos para discutir del asunto, no confío en la línea, puede estar saboteada, no confió ni en mi sombra después de lo que acaba de ocurrir. – El tono autoritativo en la morena era definitivo, sabía que era una época difícil para Rachel, pero ya era hora de que regresara al servicio. Y más importante aun necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca.

- Entendido, llegare en dos horas a tu casa, de todas maneras mi familia ha terminado el duelo y pensábamos regresar hoy mismo. Nos veremos pronto… Rachel fuera. –

Abigail interrumpió la transmisión de inmediato al ver que en definitivo todo lo que podrían haberse dicho sin necesidad de despertar dudas en Padre se había mencionado. Sabia que su casa estaba repleta de topos espía con tal de escuchar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pero este ataque le daba la completa autoridad de desarticular cualquier aparato no autorizado sin que Padre pueda quejarse por ello. De hecho para que su plan funcionase debía "Avisarle" a Padre lo que acababa de ocurrir aun cuando sabia de antemano que el mal nacido conocía todo lo que ocurrió con lujo de detalle. De hecho incluso pudo sospechar que si no era cuidadosa Padre podría tarde o temprano convertirse en un problema serio si existían cámaras en los baños. – Aquí la líder Beta, solicita permiso para contactar con Líder Alpha, repito, solicito permiso para hablar con líder Alpha. – comento seria la morena mientras reprimía sus intenciones de gritarle a todo pulmón gracias a su frustración.

- Permiso concedido líder Beta, Alpha esta disponible en la frecuencia seis. - respondió una voz femenina al otro lado del comunicador. Abigail solo frunció el seño ante las ridículas mesuras de seguridad de Padre, mas solo se dedico a sintonizar el canal mencionado hasta que la silueta oscura y desgastada del hombre conocido como Padre aparecía frente a ella, tenia que admitir que el tiempo transcurrido no ha sido clemente del todo con la tenebrosa entidad. Los años de estrés inducido por lo ocurrido con Nigel y su continua mentira para con su familia estaban llevándose la cordura del maligno líder a pasos agigantados.

Aquel hombre que alguna vez estuvo orgulloso de ser la epitome de la maldad había dejado de existir en los momentos en que sus planes fallaron con la desaparición de su sobrino, incluso ella estaba algo segura de que era culpa lo que lo carcomía por dentro, tal vez jamás guardo cariño alguno hacia el chico, pero existe un limite entre lo que es una batalla, y lo que es un homicidio. Y quizás de las dos opciones era la ultima la que mantenía incomodo al sujeto en cuestión.

Sus ataques podrían haber sido crueles, viles y despreciables, mas jamás cruzaron esa delgada línea que lo separaba de los verdaderos psicópatas, quizás eran las continuas pesadillas que aparentemente sufría cada noche concernientes al chico, las mismas que hasta hace poco ella misma creía había superado…

Énfasis en Creía…

- Líder Alpha, Padre señor, lamento informarle que uno de los miembros de la célula rebelde ha procedido a agredirme la noche anterior, por lo que en temor de haber sido "infectada" con tecnología espía, procederé a limpiar mi casa de cualquier objeto no identificado por nuestra compañía. Si he de encontrar algo no dudare en avisarle. – Odiaba tener que actuar de esta manera, tan sumisa y obediente. Pero si deseaba recuperar al amigo que perdió en el pasado tenia que fingir ser un soldado obediente, un guerrero moldeado por su "Padre" con tal de glorificar el camino de los adultos en el mundo. -

El hombre de silueta oscura no pudo evitar fruncir el seño con ligereza, sabia que la chica estaba en lo cierto al exigir y explicar las razones de su búsqueda de objetos espía, mas el no era estupido, conocía bien las posibilidades de que la jovencita fuese en especifico un agente infiltrado, mas hasta ahora no podía conseguir pruebas suficientes para ello.

Por ello había decidido espiarla en todo momento, pero esta contrariedad creaba un agujero que era incapaz de rellenar nuevamente, pero mas incomodo aun es que este ataque solo confirmaba que sus sospechas de que era una infiltrada por la célula rebelde eran injustificadas.

O al menos quería creer que solo deseaba espiarla por temor a una traición, no porque su "condición" lo había arrastrado a hurgar en la vida personal de una criatura muchos años menor que el. Resignado decidió permitirle un poco de libertad. – Aprobado, cualquier tecnología extraña debe ser extraída y entregada de inmediato a mis laboratorios con tal de descubrir sus orígenes… Sin embargo me incomoda que solo tú en específico hayas sido tomada como objetivo, por lo que no tardaremos en reforzar la seguridad en tu perímetro. Este… grupo rebelde debe ser detenido cuanto antes. O las cosas jamás regresaran a ser como lo eran antes… jamás. –

Abigail solo afirmo en acuerdo, - Afirmativo señor, procederé de inmediato, mi sub-comandante Rachel me ayudara a registrar el sistema eléctrico de la casa con tal de encontrar cualquier flujo ilegal de energía que se dirija a un aparato no registrado. Una vez termine de asegurar mi hogar los llevare de inmediato a sus laboratorios con sus hijos para mayor información. Líder Beta, Abigail Lincoln Fuera señor. -

De nuevo la chica no pudo evitar fruncir el seño ante lo que acababa de ver, el sujeto al cual odiaba con toda su alma estaba definitivamente volviéndose paranoico por la culpa. Sus modificaciones al chico que alguna vez fue su sobrino no solo habían cambiado la naturaleza de sus batallas, sino que habían creado a un monstruo completamente distinto al que todos estaban acostumbrados.

La "pureza" de sus luchas que de alguna manera se había mantenido limpia hasta los momentos parecía haber muerto con esta nueva era. Anteriormente ambos grupos estaban concientes de la dura realidad del mundo.

Muertes, asesinatos, violaciones… abuso, sus batallas se habían mantenido "libres" de todo ese mal común en el resto del mundo. Incluso ambos bandos coordinaban sus esfuerzos por proteger a los niños de esa catástrofe, aun podía recordar cuando en alguna u otra oportunidad los KND deliberadamente permitían algunas reuniones en esta "sociedad del mal adulto" cuando el tema a tratar era la seguridad "real" de los niños en medio de sus peleas. La encarcelación de cualquier abusador, violador o cualquier criminal que utilizara su movimiento "liberador" como excusa para hacer de las suyas con los jóvenes.

Incluso podía decirse que ambos bandos disfrutaban de sus luchas en contra del otro, más todo eso cambio cuando el ataque al sector V se realizo. Aparentemente lo que seria un simple ataque para neutralizar a los niños con una nueva tecnología, se había convertido en algo sumamente distinto y corrupto.

El problema yacía en encontrar QUE en especifico habían diseñado los científicos de Padre, y porque motivos. Ese aun era el dilema a debatir, un problema que desgraciadamente aun no había podido resolver debido a que todo documento o prueba de que alguna vez existió habían sido borrados o almacenados en la bóveda privada de Padre.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus manos escurridizas diesen con las pruebas que necesitaba para conseguir a su mejor amigo. – _Nigel. – _pensó para si misma la morena mientras se sentaba en su sillón a esperar la llegada de su mejor amiga a la zona. El sonido del timbre en su puerta le alerto de alguien en las afueras de su hogar, sabia que la chica era rápida pero esto era risible, quizás impresionante.

Sin decir no más reemplazo su camisa de batalla formal por una más cómoda con tal de asegurarse de estar preparada para el trabajo de purgar su hogar de topos espía y cualquier otro aparejo entrometido.

Con rapidez bajo las escaleras, quizás con impaciencia era la mejor manera de describirlo, más aun cuando el timbre seguía sonando una y otra vez sin detenerse. – BAJALE LA ESPUMA A TU CHOCOLATE, TE DIJE QUE VOY EN CAMI. – el sonido de una nave despegando de improvisto fue lo único que alerto a la morena antes de que la puerta ante ella estallase y fuese envuelta en una llamarada.

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

_**Capitulo XII**_

_**Enfrentamientos. **_

**R**achel observaba impasible desde el asiento trasero del auto familiar, de estar un poco mas alerta podría descubrir que su madre ha estado llamando su nombre desde hace más de cinco minutos.

Dicha mujer, cansada de ser ignorada no tardo en alzar su voz a un nivel amenazante. - ¡RACHEL ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO! – gracias al cielo solo eso basto para sacar de su ensueño a su hija mayor, quien no pudo evitar dar un salto ante la sorpresa que había recibido. - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto curiosa aun cuando en su tonalidad podía detectarse un ligero rastro de temor hacia su progenitora.

Su madre no obstante tardo un poco en colectar su cordura al ver que había conseguido la atención de la niña, e ignorando su conducta debido a lo que hasta hace poco todos habían vivido decidió proseguir en su plática. - Te pregunte si ya te has puesto al día con tus deberes. – La rubia pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de pena en la tonalidad de su madre, y no la culpaba por intentar distraer ese dolor con su rutina diaria. Después de todo aun cuando es normal tener que despedirte de tus padres algún día, nada evitaba que fuese menos difícil.

- Hace poco me pude comunicar con Abigail Lincoln, cuando lleguemos a la casa tengo que ir a la suya con tal de recibir algunas anotaciones con tal de ponerme al día. – Intentaba ubicar o al menos disfrazar su voz en la tonalidad de siempre, tratando por lo mínimo de no mostrar su propio dolor ante su madre, si ella deseaba enmascarar el suyo ella también podía hacerlo. Su progenitora simplemente asintió con su rostro y decidió regresar su atención al frente del automóvil.

Rachel dejo emerger un muy sutil suspiro de entre sus labios, observando mientras tanto su alrededor con tal de distraerse un poco. Pero eso no vino al caso, su hermano menor yacía incómodamente dormido a su lado, babeando ligeramente mientras intentaba recuperar el sueño perdido en el vuelo de regreso. Ella simplemente no podía creer que el muy tonto haya perdido todas las grandes oportunidades que pudo tener en los KND debido a su mala costumbre de estallar en ira cuando era tocado por alguien más.

Ella culpaba a sus padres por tal conducta, mimándolo repetidamente y haciéndole creer que era la creación jamás creada en el universo, su padre se enorgullecía de el por el simple hecho de solo ser un varón, mientras que ella aun siendo su primer retoño tenia que luchar y ganarse su respeto y confianza. Fue por eso que se unió a los KND, en un intento de suprimir esos recuerdos de abandono y desden que sus padres solían mostrar hacia ella, como si su mera presencia hubiese sido un simple error y nada mas.

Es por eso que su pequeño pariente estallaba en ira cuando era tocado, ¿Por qué ha de hacerlo un extraño cuando sus propios padres no posaban sus manos en el?

En cambio con su abuela era todo distinto, por alguna razón la mujer comprendía el descuido de su hija hacia su primogénita, y por ende tendía a mimarle en compensación por su trato, aun cuando en algunas ocasiones pudo vislumbrar algo de remordimiento en sus ojos. Rachel por su parte era alguien inteligente, incluso demasiado para su bien, por lo que de inmediato pudo descubrir la razón por la cual su querida abuela reaccionaba de tal forma.

Quizás era como trataba a su madre cuando era una pequeña niña, posiblemente se miraba a si misma reflejada en el fruto de años de trabajo, y solía arrepentirse de sus errores pasados, ya irreparables a esta altura. Intento enmendarse con su nieta, otorgándole algunos momentos en los que podía simplemente ser ella misma sin necesidad de represaría alguna de sus padres.

Los días que gasto en casa de su abuela fueron los mejores y más memorables momentos de su vida, eventos que recordara y atesorara en ella por el resto de su existencia.

De nuevo regreso su atención a su propia ventana, observando como el paisaje era borroso ante la velocidad que imprimía su padre en el vehiculo familiar. Intentando suprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con descender por sus mejillas gracias a sus reminiscencias.

Ahora a sus quince años había experimentado más dolor y tragedia en su vida que quizás la que hayan vivido sus propios padres juntos. A su joven edad había perdido a su primer amor con alguien que curiosamente ahora es su segunda mejor amiga. Había descubierto para su desdicha que la misión en efecto había sido un fracaso y que Nigel había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Por años temió por lo peor a pesar de las palabras de aliento de Abby, y el ingresar a los Ninjadolescentes solo le entregaba mas pruebas a la chica de que quizás en vista de su peligrosidad e inestabilidad, probablemente el proyecto que envolvía a numero uno y sus asociados fue borrado del mapa con todas sus creaciones.

De hecho muy en el fondo de su corazón sabia que se había rendido a sus sentimientos con tal de dejar que Abby se quedase con el chico después de tanta búsqueda y sufrimiento, ya simplemente no tenia ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de seguir luchando con quien ahora mas aprecia por el afecto de un chico que quizás, ya no las recuerde o peor aun, ya no exista.

Es por eso que sin notarlo se fue adentrando en una tórrida relación con alguien que jamás creyó pudo apreciar de esa manera, alguien con quien compartió su carrera en los KND, alguien que le acompaño en los momentos mas amargos y que quizás fue aparte de su abuela quien mas le ha apoyado en su vida.

Un golpe en su hombro fue lo que amerito que emergiese con brusquedad de sus recuerdos. – Despierta perdedora, hace más de dos minutos que llegamos a la casa. - ignoro el dolor que su extremidad estaba profesando con tal de obedecer a su fastidioso familiar, después de todo aun tenia trabajo por hacer y el librarse de su equipaje era algo de lo que debía despacharse antes de ir a la casa de Abby.

Con su habilidad y para su sorpresa la ayuda de su hermano se libro de tales quehaceres en quince minutos, por lo que excusándose de sus padres con la coartada de conseguir sus apuntes partió presurosa en dirección de la morena.

Lastima que a las dos cuadras transitadas una mano sobre la suya que le empujaba en dirección a un oscuro callejón interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al principio intento defenderse, pero reconocería ese aroma en cualquier lugar, mucho mas la textura de sus labios al aferrarse a los suyos propios. Separándose con renuencia de su pareja decidió sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo llamando por su mote a quien estaba ante ella. – También te extrañe Fanny. –

--

**E**lla miraba con frialdad en dirección de la chica a la que hacia poco había atacado, algo en su mirada le decía que lo que sus ojos expresaban era incredulidad, además de una extraña mezcla de: Dolor, angustia, y quizás traición. Se enorgulleció por ello.

Mas aun cuando al parecer su ataque no había lastimado en lo absoluto a la jovencita, Abigail Lincoln era demasiado hábil como para ser destruida en una sola arremetida, mucho menos en su propia casa.

Pero el que ahora este paralizada y semi-desnuda ante su presencia solo enfatizaba que su aparición aquí le había dado en el factor sorpresa a pesar de sus preámbulos.

- Veo por tu rostro, y claro tu déficit vestuario que has adquirido una nueva arma en tu repertorio, lastima que al parecer mi bomba fue lo suficientemente efectiva como para desarticularla en pedazos antes de que pudiese observarla y añadirla a mi colección privada. – Exclamo la japonesa mientras sonreía satisfecha de la ira que se formaba ante la morena frente a ella.

Aparentemente había superado con rapidez su estupefacción, - Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, pero jamás pensé que _tú _ formases parte de _su_ ofensiva. – Su atacante de inmediato alzo su arma al percibir un ligero movimiento de manos. – Ha, ha, haaa, niña mala… pon las manos donde pueda verlas. – amenazo sonriente, su aparente prisionera obedeció sin chistar. – Por alguna razón no me sorprende en lo absoluto que seas parte de esta célula Samban, lo que si me enerva es que tangas el valor de atacarme tu misma en persona después de lo que le hiciste a mis soldados. – Para su molestia Kuki simplemente sonrió ante sus palabras.

- Créeme, cada una de ellas disfrutaron su "experiencia" a manos de Wally. – de nuevo alzo su arma en dirección a la cabeza de su prisionera con tal de detenerle de arremeter en su contra. – A quien debes culpar es a ti misma por no prever lo que le sucedería a las guerreras capturadas por un chico. – Esta vez la reacción en Abby fue vergüenza simple y pura. – No puedo creer que permitieras eso Samban, creí que siendo del mismo sexo comprenderías la gravedad de tus acciones al ver los primeros pasos de Beatles, pero que lo observases mientras lo hacia es imperdonable. – disfrazando su movimiento como una pequeña rabieta presiono un diminuto botón en el suelo, preparándose para la acción, lo único que tenia que hacer era ganar unos minutos. – No se como duermes todas las noches. -

La sonrisa en los labios de la japonesa simplemente envió un escalofrió por toda su columna. – Déjame decirte que muy bien, los brazos de Nigel son bastante cómodos y reconfortantes. – Abigail supo por su mirada que no estaba mintiendo, más aun por que la sonrisa y la malicia en su rostro enfatizaban aun más este hecho. - ¡MALDITA! – Un disparo en su hombro impidió que avanzara aun más, mas aun así jamás retiro su mirada de los ojos de su atacante. - ¿Cómo pudiste? – a pesar de la ira su dolor era evidente ante las lagrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Kuki respondió. - ¿Cómo no hacerlo, el me dio la oportunidad y yo la acepte, simple y plano? Para que dilucidar en detalles si al final el hecho prevalece en que Nigel es mío. – De nuevo disparo aunque esta vez atino a al suelo cerca del pie de la chica para enfatizar que cualquier movimiento seria repelido con facilidad.

- Me encanta esa expresión que portas en tu cara, como me arrepiento de no haber traído una cámara para guardar estos momentos por toda la eternidad. – Lentamente apretó el gatillo con tal de poner fin al sub-líder enemigo, solo para ser interrumpida por una enorme explosión a su espalda. Por un breve segundo desvió su mirada de su objetivo solo para arrepentirse de ello al percibir el dolor en su mejilla gracias al impacto de _su _ puño.

El peso de la chica en conjunción con la velocidad de la arremetida les envió a ambas en dirección al suelo donde aprovechando su mayor masa corporal la morena estaba tomando la ventaja sobre la estruja. Afuera mientras tanto todo un ejército luchaba por contener el ataque sorpresa de dos miembros elite del escuadrón de Abigail.

Al final a pesar de la quemadura en el hombro de la morena esta pudo ganar por encima de su antigua camarada, dominándola de inmediato con el único motivo de inmovilizarla, lastima que de nuevo el impacto de una patada entre sus pechos le envió unos cinco metros hacia atrás antes de impactar de lleno con las escaleras. Su diafragma se había contraído demasiado rápido en contra de su voluntad, oprimiendo sus pulmones y privado a la jovencita de su preciado oxigeno, mientras sus órganos intentaban en vano retraerse a su posición original. Negándole el preciado elemento.

Al final una mano fría le sujeto por lo que quedaba de su camiseta y para su sorpresa era quien menos deseaba ver en estos momentos. No porque lo odiase por haberse unido a la organización. Sino porque realmente deseaba que toda la información que finalmente había descubierto fuese falsa.

- Quisiera decir que es un gusto el volverte a ver Numero cinco, pero dudo mucho que aprecies mi intervención a estas alturas de la batalla. – Comento sereno Nigel mientras la miraba a sus ojos con algo de aprehensión, por alguna razón la cantidad de dolor que estaba imprimiendo en ellos estaba incomodándolo terriblemente. – Ni...gel. – la sorpresa fue demasiado para ella, de hecho la falta de oxigeno en conjunción con el impacto de volver a verlo realmente fue lo que provoco su perdida de conciencia.

El simplemente la ubico en el suelo con mesura, mientras acudía en ayuda de su pareja que intentaba en vano sacudirse el polvo y el dolor de los golpes de Abigail de su anatomía. – Recomiendo que nos retiremos cuanto antes, las tropas no están preparadas para este tipo de situaciones, y puedo ver a la distancia de que los refuerzos llegaran aquí en pocos segundos. – Para su sorpresa la chica de inmediato le arrojo una mirada iracunda. – Y crees que NO LO SE, soy la líder y comprendo las posibles ramificaciones y consecuencias de mis acciones, pero esto es un riesgo que debemos tomar, encárgate de esas dos chicas, yo tengo una entrevista con Abigail. – no pudo dar dos pasos rumbo a la casa antes de que el chico posara su mano sobre su hombro enojándola por su insistencia.

- Te di una OR… - Nunca pudo terminar sus palabras al ver sus ojos, no supo si era ira o simple testarudez, pero algo en ella le dijo que debía obedecer de inmediato. Más aun porque a pesar del barullo de la batalla, podía escuchar con claridad como su armadura estaba desquebrajándose ante el agarre del chico. – TROPAS RETIRADA. – grito ofuscada al no tener mas oportunidad.

Nigel por su parte tardo unos cinco segundos en obedecer a sus comandos, de hecho su memoria estaba siendo atacada por una oleada de recuerdos y situaciones que jamás creyó fuesen ciertas según lo que "ahora" conocía. Sin que lo supiese miro en dirección de Abigail intentando omitir tales imágenes como simples locuras relacionadas al estrés del trabajo, por lo cual se apresuro y acciono sus botas con tal de salir impulsado al aire disparando hacia las dos chicas que continuamente atacaban a la nave en la cual sus tropas estarían por escapar.

Una vez derribadas ambas jóvenes, el guió en medio de las naves enemigas a la suya propia con tal de que existiese posibilidad alguna de escape. Sorprendiéndose cuando en vez de quemar las estructuras, estas colapsaban ante su toque como si por alguna razón su fuerza física hubiese aumentado considerablemente.

Kuki mientras tanto revisaba incrédula la hombrera de su armadura, sujetando una pieza suelta gracias a lo debilitada que estaba la estructura, frunciendo el seño al ver las condiciones del metal, no fue fuerza bruta lo que destruyo su epidermis metálica, Nigel de alguna manera simplemente le había congelado a nivel molecular debilitando su estructura hasta el punto de dejarle sumamente frágil.

Nerviosa lo busco por entre las chicas solo para ver que aun cuando la nave había despegado el no había subido entre ellas. Su miedo no obstante murió con su sorpresa al descubrir que el chico en cuestión lideraba un ataque a las naves enemigas, efectuando una serie de reacciones muy símiles a la que ocurrió con su hombrera.

A pesar de la situación no pudo más que sonreír ante el descubrimiento que había realizado. Que mejor manera de derrotar a Padre que con el elemento contrario al suyo propio.

Simplemente mas conveniente no pudo haber sido este vuelco en sus planes.

--

**X**ian fu por su parte, estaba mal herida en el fondo de la aeronave, viendo incrédula como su amada Kuki le ignoraba del todo, nuevamente por Nigel. Más de hecho supo de inmediato que había perdido la batalla desde el comienzo, mas su enojo no era por descubrir esto, era por el hecho de que el chico en si estaba a su lado, atendiéndola con preocupación mientras su líder lo observaba de manera calculadora.

Kuki intento felicitarle por su desempeño en la batalla una vez ingreso a la aeronave, pero el simplemente le ignoro por completo antes de acudir hacia las guerreras caídas con tal de verificar que estaban con bien.

Esta acción dejo en frió a la japonesa, que ahora observaba meticulosa cada reacción del chico, mientras en sus manos poseía un pequeño frasco que Xian Fu pudo identificar como el químico con el cual había "influenciado" algunas memorias en el chico por medio de su olfato.

Esa simple mirada, y esa simple acción con sus manos simplemente le dieron a entender que la mujer que conocía como Kuki Samban no era lo que aparentaba, y que en realidad debía ponerle un fin a todo esto cuanto antes, el problema seria: ¿Como y cuando?

--

- **¿C**uando llegaste a América, pensé que te quedarías por dos semanas más en Escocia? – Pregunto alegre la rubia mientras sujetaba firmemente la mano de la pelirroja a su lado.

La aludida no tardo en responder. – Mi madre tuvo otros planes con su nuevo novio y en vista de que mis hermanos y yo solo sobrábamos, decidimos preguntarle si podíamos regresar a Estados Unidos, además no puedo evitar extrañarte, el que solo nos veamos por videoconferencias es demasiado aburrido, mi papi por su parte esta convenciendo a mi madre de que me deje estudiar aquí otros semestres, al principio parecía renuente de considerarlo, mas mi mención de que tendría mas tiempo para compartir con Van Hagen logro su cometido. Y aquí estoy. – para su sorpresa un enorme abraso por parte de su pareja no tardo en acudir a ella.

- Me alegra que puedas quedarte por mucho mas tiempo ahora, espero que te unas a mi secundaria, por nada del mundo pienso dejarte a solas ahora que estas a mi lado. – Fanny frunció el seño ante el nivel de posesión de su mejor amiga y pareja, pero prefirió hacerlo a un lado sabiendo que ella también deseaba vigilar a la chica. Mas aun porque la verdadera razón por la que decidió quedarse es su preocupación por el tiempo que SU novia transcurre al lado de otra chica, mucho menos que tal chica la halla inmiscuido en la búsqueda de su antiguo amor.

Lastima que todas sus palabras murieron en su boca al escuchar la alarma en la muñequera de la rubia, alarmando a ambas escuchas. Fanny tal vez ya no era una TND Americana, pero era miembro de la facción adolescente escocesa por lo que para la sorpresa de todos aun conservaba sus memorias gracias a la influencia de Abigail y Rachel claro esta.

- Maldición, Fanny necesito tu ayuda, es una emergencia de nivel Omega-rojo, están atacando a Abby a cinco cuadras de aquí. – Ninguna dijo palabra alguna después de eso, simplemente obedecieron a sus órdenes con tal de rescatar a su compañera. Ambas envueltas en su armadura BRA procedieron a volar por los aires con tal de llegar a la casa en menos de dos minutos, solo para ver con horror que un escuadrón de la célula rebelde estaba atacando el hogar de la líder de los ninjadolescentes.

De inmediato procedieron a atacar a las tropas tomándolas por sorpresa al estar todas enfocadas en su objetivo, ambas jovencitas eran miembros elite de las tropas de Abigail Lincoln y si un motón de novatas creía que podrían atacar sin recibir una respuesta estaban completamente equivocadas. Su ataque fue preciso y brutal, desarticulando a las más fuertes con cada disparo.

Lastima que su éxito fue eliminado de golpe ante la aparición inesperada de una figura masculina que jamás creyeron volverían a ver, por lo que lo único que pudieron hacer fue el recibir los ataques de lleno al estar completamente paralizadas con incredulidad.

Ambas chicas recuperaron el aliento con rapidez solo para descubrir que en el espasmo de cinco minutos todo el enemigo se había marchado con éxito gracias a la intervención del chico.

Nadie espero que de la nada alguien que esperaban estuviese muerto emergiese nuevamente para unirse a la célula rebelde.

- Había olvidado lo peligroso que podía ser ese chico cuando estaba enojado. – Comento la pelirroja mientras masajeaba su hombro derecho, intentando ignorar la mirada que irradiaba Rachel, esa mirada que simplemente le decía que después de todo no había podido superarlo.

Pero la discusión termino incluso antes de comenzar al escuchar las dos los llantos de Abigail no muy lejos de ellas, al parecer no solo había recuperado nuevamente la conciencia, sino que al igual que ellas había descubierto que la presencia de Nigel era real.

Mucho mas real de lo que alguna de ellas quería admitir.

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Nigel estaba pensando lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás, cuando el ataque sobre la líder de los Ninjadolescentes le provoco una serie de recuerdos que inesperadamente, contradecían enormemente con lo que ahora el consideraba la realidad

**N**igel estaba pensando lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás, cuando el ataque sobre la líder de los Ninjadolescentes le provoco una serie de recuerdos que inesperadamente, contradecían enormemente con lo que ahora el consideraba la realidad.

La nave que habitaban por estos momentos, parecía incluso más pequeña y restrictiva que antes, como si las paredes se encogieran producto de las reveladoras imágenes que transitaban por su conciente.

A su lado descansaba Xian Fu, abatida completamente ante el cansancio que le embargaba después de tal contienda.

No muy lejos una aun enojada Kuki, le observaba atenta, como esculcando con sus ojos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tal acción le tenia incomodo, incluso estresado, como si el mero acto fuese una transgresión a su privacidad.

Eso y que aun cuando la chica había sido cuidadosa, incluso meticulosa en sus movimientos, el pudo dar un atisbo a la pequeña jeringa que ocultaba en uno de los compartimientos de su epidermis metálica, que en conjunción que el pequeño frasco en sus manos, servían para volverle un poco paranoico de las verdaderas intenciones de la jovencita.

Ignore cuando ella se alzo en mi dirección, fingiendo tropezar una vez se había acercado unos cuantos metros, comprendí de hecho que su único objetivo era el aplicarme algún sedativo, por lo que rápidamente alzo mis manos con tal de capturarle en el lugar apropiado, sin salir lastimado por la aguja. El que esquivase rápidamente su arremetida, en conjunción con el que yo mismo respondiese a su insistencia, arrojándola en contra de la pared mas cercana, bastaron para que el transporte entero se mantuviese en completo silencio.

No me intereso ver los rostros de las demás cadetes, simplemente estaba demasiado atento a los movimientos de Kuki como para darme ese lujo. -¿Qué es lo que estas intentando con esa jeringa? – comente frío, casi apático ante lo que había hecho. De nuevo ignore los sonidos de sorpresa que surgieron de algunas de las presentes.

Kuki intento decir algo, y supe de inmediato que era una mentira por la mirada que me estaba arrojando en estos instantes, simplemente lo único que podía percibir por su parte era desden, ira e incluso cólera por la humillación que había recibido de mi parte.

En un ultimo atisbo de orgullo ella decidió erguirse sin ayuda de nadie, nunca apartando sus ojos de los míos, tratando de enfatizar que no me tenia miedo en lo absoluto, y mas aun que a pesar de lo ocurrido yo seguía siendo un subordinado y ella la líder, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios al ver que yo no hacia, ni decía nada para contradecir ese silente estatuto.

Cuando su voz emergió de su garganta, todo el mundo pudo percibir que algo estaba terriblemente mal, al escuchar su tonalidad algo carrasposa y más grave de lo normal, pero nunca tuvimos el tiempo suficiente como para descifrar o discernir lo que había ocurrido con ella, al recibir el primer impacto de un misil enemigo.

Intente aferrarme a lo que fuere con tal de no rebotar contra las paredes como algunas de las chicas estaban haciéndolo en estos instantes, Xian Fu entre ellas, al haber estado completamente dormida, a pesar de todo el espectáculo que había sucedido con anterioridad.

Observe por la ventaba mas cercana para ver con claridad que uno de los motores de la parte izquierda había sido completamente demolido por el impacto del arma, la piloto de la aeronave junto a sus ayudantes, yacían inmóviles en la cabina de mando al haber perdido la conciencia, quizás otro misil había impactado mucho mas cerca de ellas, logrando sacarlas de acción casi de inmediato.

Observando mas allá pude percatarme de que mas misiles venían en camino, y que nuestros ejércitos no estaban preparados del todo para este tipo de actividad. Pero que aun así luchaban y disparaban a las nuevas naves enemigas con tal de no quedarse atrás y quedar capturadas por el ejercito agresor.

No perdí tiempo alguno, active mis zapatos y salí disparado por la puerta mas cercana, si mis deducciones eran acertadas, mi aumento en fuerza física me serviría de mucho para ayudar a que la aeronave aterrizara a salvo en el suelo.

Lastima que cuando intente contenerla, me di cuenta de que mas equivocado no pude haber estado… de alguna manera el solo tocar el metal cuando me concentraba al máximo en expulsar esa "fuerza" mis manos no hicieron mas que congelar la estructura, debilitándola peligrosamente, y los cohetes de mis zapatos, a los cuales ya habiéndoles usado anteriormente, no daban abasto alguno para detener el impacto.

Simplemente fui arrastrado junto con la nave en dirección de la tierra, he impactado de lleno contra ella como si fuese un miserable saco de papas…

Supongo que los sonidos que escuche en medio del choque, fueron algunos de mis huesos al romperse.

**Capitulo XIII**

**El comienzo del fin. **

--

**C**inco jovencitos sonreían complacidos de los resultados que habían obtenido, después de todo, su Padre, quien había estado enloqueciendo los últimos años, les había otorgado una ultima oportunidad de complacerle, al haber descubierto gracias al sistema de espionaje ubicado en la casa de Abigail Lincoln, que su experimento mas preciado, Nigel Uno, aun continuaba con vida, y mas interesante aun era que los químicos que se habían desarrollado, para la manipulación de la psiquis humana, conocida como "semilla", aun continuaba afectando al chico hasta el punto de que el joven no recordaba en lo absoluto quien fue su amigo.

Fue por eso que no perdieron tiempo en reunir a la armada más cercana que pudieron, despegando casi de inmediato con tal de interceptar al experimento número uno y reintegrarlo a las filas de Padre cuanto antes.

Si, las cosas para los de la otra cuadra finalmente parecían estar mejorando.

--

**F**rancine, mejor conocida por su mote, Fanny, estaba consumida por una oleada de dolor que no podía apartar de su ser, en primera instancia, su orgullo acababa de ser aplastado nuevamente por ese inútil chico.

Peor aun, su hermoso cuerpo había sido apaleado con facilidad ante la sorpresa que había generado el volver a ver al joven, mas aun con vida y entre el enemigo.

Pero lo que sinceramente le tenía consternada, era el brillo en los ojos de su mejor amiga y novia, sabia que en lo mas profundo de su ser, esa chica seguía amando a Nigel Uno con todo su corazón, y que a pesar de que ahora ella ocupaba un lugar importante en el, no podía excluir ni reemplazar al chico en cuestión, debido a que tal como para toda chica, el primer amor siempre tiene un espacio en su corazón, no importa como halla terminado tal relación.

Intentaba contener sus celos, pero era imposible, tenía miedo de que ella decidiese abandonarla con tal de perseguir a Nigel, de hecho la relación en la que ambas se encontraban no era del dominio público y claro, sus padres aun no tenían idea de la sexualidad que ambas jovencitas habían escogido una vez se desarrollaron lo suficiente como para saber que era lo que realmente les agradaba.

Pero su parte lógica sabía que sus miedos estaban infundados, que era irracional, y que debía mantener la mente en el juego, mas aun cuando estaba vendando el hombro de la chica a la cual, hacia unas pocas horas, maldecía a todo dar, creyendo que tarde o temprano terminaría por robarle a su novia, tal como ahora temía con Nigel.

- ¡Listo, la quemadura es menor pero dejara cicatriz! – comente entre dientes, intentando calmarme lo mejor que podía, simplemente estaba siendo irracional. Una mala costumbre que aun poseo.

Abigail sonrió ligeramente, por lo que no pude evitar desviar la mirada al ver lo triste que estaba la chica, y lo mucho que se esforzaba por demostrar un frente duro y reacio a pesar de lo vivido. Una mano sobre mi hombro logro llamar mi atención por un instante, y pude ver que Rachel me sonreía complacida de que les estuviese ayudando en esta situación. Todas mis dudas pasadas se esfumaron cuando de la nada me tomo de la mano y me arrojo a ella, abrazándome en el acto.

Ese brillo en sus ojos no era más que lágrimas contenidas por la situación a la que habíamos llegado. Más aun por el rostro de la morena, quizás, si yo estuviese en su lugar, no habría soportado mucho mas y simplemente habría perdido la razón, no lo se… y no deseaba averiguarlo.

Nos quedamos allí, calladas por alrededor de quince minutos, intentando descifrar que demonios había ocurrido, y porque Nigel se encontraba en el bando enemigo. O al menos lo intentamos antes de que la alarma en nuestras muñequeras anunciase una batalla aledaña a nosotras.

Los TND simplemente habían conseguido información importante sobre la armada rebelde, de hecho para nuestra sorpresa las imágenes nos mostraron con claridad que ambos ejércitos, tanto el de Padre, como el de la célula rebelde estaban enfrentándose el uno al otro, nos quedamos con la boca abierta con la intensidad de la batalla.

Mas aun porque en medio de todo ese desastre, se encontraba el chico que Abigail había estado buscando por años, malherido, maltratado y obviamente agotado, luchaba a rienda suelta entre sus atacantes, que aprovechaban el mal estado del chico para intentar aprehenderlo, podíamos ver que uno de sus brazos estaba retorcido de una forma antinatural, confirmando que de hecho estaba roto.

Abigail no pudo observar más, y quizás aterrada de lo que le harían al chico en cuestión, corrió a su habitación con tal de conseguir lo que nosotras ya portábamos.

Una armadura BRA.

--

**A**bigail es por lo general, una chica de pocas palabras, quien prefiere que sus acciones hablen más que sus labios. Es alguien relajada, paciente, extrovertida, pero por sobretodo muy sobre-protectora.

Vivía por una razón, y sus amigos eran su motivo de vida, tan simple como eso. Nada de metas ambiciosas a las que codiciara, denle un poco de acción, algunas aventuras que vivir, gente a quien salvar y estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Por supuesto que no todo fue así, al principio era más brusca, más torpe e incluso más fría de lo que deseaba admitir, en el momento de su cenit, aquel cuando era la líder de un sector, le importo mas su misión que la importancia del bienestar de un amigo, quien para su desdicha pago por su error.

Desde ese día cambio a quien es hoy en día, había aprendido de su error y estaba dispuesta a no cometerlo nuevamente.

Es por eso que a pesar del dolor, y de las pocas posibilidades que poseía, introducía su cuerpo en su armadura BRA, mientras ignoraba el escozor que dominaba su hombro.

Cada arma, cada centímetro de su ser estaba preparado para dar su cien por ciento, necesitaba rescatar a Nigel, aun cuando este pareciese no querer nada mas con ella, aun cuando su corazón estaba completamente herido al enterarse de que ahora es pareja de Kuki. No podía abandonarlo allí en medio de un campo de batalla creado solo para capturarle.

Una vez lista simplemente sonrió satisfecha al bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a su mejor amiga y su novia preparadas para partir. Ellas sabían que las estadísticas estaban en su contra, que quizás no regresarían del todo de esta batalla, que obviamente seria la ultima de todas a las que asistirán por el resto de su vida, al descubrirse como miembros enemigos de los adolescentes bajo el control de Padre.

Por supuesto que los TND tampoco perdonarían su traición al código al que fueron sometidas, donde se les ordenaba jamás revelar que aun poseían información del pasado.

Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, por lo que con una simple sonrisa, y el accionar de su armadura, su cabeza fue engullida por la epidermis metálica, creando así un casco fiable con el cual protegerían la extremidad más importante del cuerpo humano.

Simplemente las tres habían salido disparadas rumbo a los atronadores sonidos de la guerra, con la loca idea de ir allá y rescatar a un solo chico que en algún punto de sus vidas formo parte de ellas.

- ¡No te abandonare de nuevo, Nigel, no una tercera vez! -

…

Ninguna de ellas sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro, ni mucho menos que a una distancia segura de ellas, una sombra les perseguía con sumo sigilo al campo de batalla.

**Concluirá…**


	14. Chapter 14

**E**l sonido de la batalla era estridente, insoportable si me permiten decirlo, toda una cacofonía para los sentidos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Tu olfato por lo general se resignaba ante el olor a sudor y la sangre, insistías en concentrarte en la fragancia de la pólvora, o al menos el del pequeño ají picante que se cocinaba lentamente en su cámara.

Dicha fragancia solía hacer que tus ojos llorasen constantemente, que tus fosas nasales ardieran como el demonio, y que tu piel escociese como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero todo eso era mejor a reconocer el aroma de la piel al ser quemada.

Aunque la verdad los olores palidecían ante lo que tus otros sentidos podían captar, lo que oías podía perturbarte, lo que veías te dejaba marcado de por vida. Y lo que sufrías, simplemente se incrustaba en tus memorias para jamás volver a abandonarte por el resto de tu existencia. Mucho menos cuando varias de estas personas que yacen en el suelo adoloridas e inconcientes, son seres con los que solías conversar y compartir de vez en cuando.

No sabia porque las cosas habían llegado a estos niveles, incluso le entristecía el haber recuperado gran parte de su memoria gracias al estrés del combate.

Si, el joven Nigel Uno finalmente había recuperado su verdadera identidad debido a la familiaridad que compartían sus genes con una escena de esta calaña. O al menos eso pensó, hasta que el dolor le hizo recobrar sus sentidos con tal de discernir que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Le aterraba el ver que algunos de sus enemigos, habían caído tan bajo como para usar armas reales, o lo que asemejaba mucho una de ellas

¿Cuándo se degradaron tanto los Adolescentes como para romper, las silentes, pero sagradas reglas de la guerra entre adultos y niños?

No lo sabia, pero quería averiguarlo, lastima que ahora nadie compartía un minuto de su acostumbrado monologo maligno con el, quien aun se creía el joven héroe.

O al menos debía serlo, debido a que pudo reconocer no solo luchaba con gran cantidad de jóvenes desconocidas, sino con las tropas de aquellos malcriados de la otra cuadra. Que como siempre, observaban lo que acontecía desde la seguridad que le ofrece la lejanía.

- ¡Traidor! – grito de nuevo una de las jóvenes que el reconocía como… ¿su discípula? No lo sabia, solo podía reconocer que estaba completamente confundido por lo que su mente le enseñaba, hasta el punto de simplemente no saber que era real a estas alturas.

Se agacho de inmediato, al percibir el peligro que amenazaba con impactar en su cráneo. Descubriendo que si no actuaba por instinto, en estos momentos habría sido capturado por un arma de goma de mascar, que le aforraría al escombro mas cercano, sin que pudiese hacer algo para huir de su pegajoso embrollo.

- No se que es lo que ocurre, pero algo me dice que debo huir lo mas lejos posible. – agrego presuroso mientras se erigía con tal de salir de los escombros en los que se había arrojado. Ignorando el dolor agonizante que clamaba por su brazo al impactar contra el ambiente aledaño sin nada que le impidiese el hacerlo.

- La maestra Samban lo quiere en buenas condiciones, captúrenlo cuanto antes. – espeto enfurecida la que el reconoció, era la líder del grupo. Aleesha, si mal no recuerda era su nombre.

Buena chica; inteligente, habilidosa y ávida por aprender… excluyendo su obvio desden para los chicos, en especial los rubios.

- Nicole, tú y tu escuadrón cúbrannos, hagan lo que puedan por que los adolescentes de Padre no se acerquen a este sector. Necesitamos capturarlo en las mejores condiciones posibles, y el invertir todas nuestras fuerzas en repeler a los malcriados de Padre no nos ayuda en lo absoluto. – Exclamo la ahora clara líder de los dos escuadrones que me perseguían desde hace unos cinco minutos.

Me sentía raro, orgulloso y fastidiado al mismo tiempo, ¿para que demonios les entrene tan bien? Oh, si, claro… estaba de su lado en aquel entonces.

A ver, si mal no recuerdo, estas dos tienen la tendencia de platicar por al menos dos minutos antes de acatar las órdenes, lo que me daba una ligera ventaja sobre ellas. Tan solo si pudiese mover esta… roca. Hey, no se burlen, no es fácil mover las cosas cuando tienes un brazo roto.

- ¡Allí esta! – exclamo una de las jóvenes que acudía a los escombros tras mi semi-británico trasero… Por alguna razón, incluso a estas alturas de mi vida, esa oración me pareció… olvídenlo. No es importante. - ¡Rápido, se esta escapando, DISPAREN! -

- _Muy bien Nigel, concéntrate, enfría, y rompe… salta. Esquiva de nuevo, agáchate, ocúltate._ - pensó para si mismo el joven sin cabellera, mientras intentaba a todo dar no emitir sonido alguno.

- Busquen mas rápido, no puede estar lejos. – Ordeno una morena,

_- __Aleesha, comienzas a desagradarme. _– De nuevo caviló el único chico en las cercanías. Al menos hasta que las explosiones interrumpieron todo flujo de pensamiento. – Jefa, los Ninjadolescentes están aquí, no podemos retenerlos mas, están avasallando las defensas perimetrales que establecieron el escuadrón B y la señorita Nicole. – Exclamo la vigía del equipo, logrando poner nerviosa con sus palabras a gran mayoría de los presentes. Incluyéndome.

- ¡Demonios! – maldijo Aleesha, valla que boquita que se gasta la mujercita. – Abandonen la búsqueda, reagrúpense y prepárense para el combate. No podemos invertir toda nuestra atención en el traidor y olvidar a nuestras camaradas. -

- Irónico que halla sido el quien nos enseñase eso. – confeso otro miembro del escuadrón que no lograba reconocer del todo. – Seamos sinceras, tampoco lo culpo por querer huir, algo raro esta sucediendo con la líder, no es la misma que conocimos tiempo atrás. – expreso otra jovencita que por desgracia su nombre no logro recordar. Aleesha parecía pensativa por un instante. – Ordenes son ordenes, donde estaríamos si no fuese por ella… le debemos mucho. – dijo convencida de sus convicciones, o al menos intentando convencerse a si misma de que tan firmes eran en estos instantes de presión. Yo solo escuche con atención y claro cuidado de no delatar mi posición, Aleesha y su mala costumbre de dialogar antes de entrar a la acción.

- No lo se Aleesha, quizás hubiese sido mucho mejor que hubiéramos perdido nuestros recuerdos, hemos pasado por muchos mas malos ratos que por buenos. Siendo este el peor de todos… sin olvidar que así no hubiésemos conocido a Wallabe. - De nuevo, la primera joven que no podía recordar, a quien momentáneamente llamare. "A". Su joven compañera es apodada con cariño… "B".

- En estos momentos, de haber permitido que nos borrasen la memoria, estaríamos en la escuela, rodeadas de chicos lindos, quizás incluso fuésemos porristas, no guerreras siendo demolidas en pleno campo de batalla. – Valla, "B" es siempre tan elocuente.

- ¡Aleesha, debemos partir! AHORA. – grito de nuevo la vigía, indicando que quizás el segundo escuadrón se encontraba en graves problemas. Urgh, maldita conciencia… estúpidos principios… tonta moral.

- Vamos chicas, es hora de darles sus pataditas donde lo merecen. - Dije orgulloso, tan solo para arrepentirme de haber hablado en voz alta mis deseos. No tarde en ser encontrado, mas curiosamente, ninguna de ellas me tomo en cuenta, algo les tenía preocupadas.

No tarde en descubrir que en específico se ganaba su atención por completo.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, un grupo de fracasadas y un total perdedor… valla, no nos sorprende que las cucarachas se escondan entre las migajas de los mas grandes. – Comentaron burlones cinco voces al unísono mientras apuntaban su enorme dispositivo hacia todos nosotros.

- Nigel Uno, es una agradable sorpresa el volver a verte primo, nos hubieras dicho que venias, tal vez la recepción hubiese sido mas… cómoda. -

Yo solo les ignore, - ¿Qué, nada de respuestas cortantes, ni salidas ingeniosas?… lo que hace la edad no es así… arriba las manos… bueno, la que aun puedes usar. – No pude ocultar mi sonrisa ante su petición, los muy tontos no sabían que podía hacer cuando me concentraba lo suficiente.

- Si insisten, - no tarde en dispararles una ráfaga de viento helado, cubriendo el espejo de su aeronave con escarcha y bloqueando su vista con mi gracia, dándonos a todos la oportunidad de escapar cuanto antes mientras no sabían que hacíamos ante ellos.

- Chicas, huyan… corran lo mas lejos posible. – Dije airoso mientras de nuevo emprendía mi fuga de las manos de los rapaces de la otra cuadra. Me sorprendió ver que las jóvenes jamás dudaron un segundo en seguir mis instrucciones. Yo estaba a punto de seguir su ejemplo para cuando alguien me tomo por sorpresa.

- Siempre tan ingenioso no es así, Sobrino. - agrego una sombra que jamás espere aun me persiguiese, mucho menos encontrarme en este lugar… a quien engaño, si los malcriados estaban aquí, dudo mucho que su Padre se perdiese la oportunidad de enfrentarme en persona. Quizás por una ultima vez, según me decían mis instintos.

- Padre, pero que… agradable sorpresa. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**llí, tendidas y magulladas, se hallaban quienes hace tan solo unos minutos se encontraban dispuestas a salvar al joven conocido como Nigel Uno.

Jamás esperaron que mientras combatían contra las dos tropas enemigas. Que de sus espaldas surgiría el siniestro Padre, reclamando su poderío en una sola estocada, acabando con sus armas y esperanzas tan rápido como el helado solía perdurar en el fuego.

Ninguna de ellas sabia que el sujeto tenia la capacidad de desactivar sus armaduras, mucho menos el volver completamente inútiles todas sus armas, con tan solo un comando de su voz.

Nada en sus datos u espías, les habían informado de ese peculiar detalle, lo cual probo, ahora que se encontraban agotadas y enjauladas en las naves enemigas, fue un error fatal que nunca pudieron prever. Abigail fue quien mas sorprendida se había mostrado, al estar completamente convencida de que Padre había sido inutilizado por su oleada de culpabilidad.

Mas aun cuando el hombre nunca dudo en confesarle que jamás habría encontrado al chico si no fuera por sus movimientos.

Eso no implicaba tampoco que la morena se rindiese ahora, no, en lo absoluto, de hecho si no fuese por ella ninguna de nosotras estaría en ropa casual, intentando reprogramar nuestras armaduras.

- El sonido de la batalla disminuye, eso significa que esta terminando. Debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos quien esta ganando. – Comento Rachel mientras hurgaba entre los cables del control principal de su armadura.

Su novia fue la primera en responderle. – Por favor, Samban es buena, pero no tiene oportunidad alguna en contra de Padre… no cuando se encuentra al lado de sus tropas. –

- Nigel no es lo único que me preocupa, por años creímos que el comportamiento de Padre no era mas que una consecuencia de sus acciones para con Uno y la "semilla negra". Creímos que era su conciencia la que le estaba volviendo "loco", cuando obviamente según acabamos de confirmar, todo era un simple acto. Esto esta simplemente demasiado dispuesto como para ser algo casual… el ataque hacia mi persona, la reaparición de Uno, la emboscada en contra del ejército rebelde… Todo esta demasiado coordinado como para ser simples coincidencias. - Agrego Abigail mientras analizaba atentamente la situación, logrando que las chicas detuviesen sus actividades por un segundo.

- Hay un topo. – exclamo finalmente Fanny, mientras recostaba su espalda sobre la fría capa metálica de la celda. La rubia frunció el seño. – No creo que sea tan solo uno… hay muchos. Me temo incluso que en nuestro bando, es imposible que padre supiese nuestras acciones, mucho más cuando las realizábamos EN cuarteles secretos de los TND… Admitámoslo chicas, Padre nos utilizo para conseguir lo que quería. -

Abigail guardo silencio por un minuto, mientras recuperaba el aliento, - Wally. – Dijo finalmente, cuando un breve recuerdo le había aclarado el embrollo.

- ¿Qué sucede con el idiota? - Comento aburrida la pelirroja, ignorando la frustración que sentía por alguna vez haberse sentido atraída hacia el mocoso.

Rachel solo frunció el seño, intentando analizar la función del chico en todo esto. – Explícate Abby, porque no logro conectar los puntos. – Abigail suspiro resignada, mientras intentaba recuperar energías, recostándose en la pared. La paliza sorpresa de padre no había hecho más que quitarle las ganas de moverse, ahora que podía sentir del todo la extensión de sus magulladuras.

- Escuchen, porque solo lo diré una vez… ¿Recuerdan el día del ataque? Si, bueno para aquel entonces todo era normalidad. Wally era un chico rudo, o intentaba serlo con tal de ocultar su verdadero yo. Incluso se esforzaba mucho en mantener "escondido" sus sentimientos por Kuki… - El aclarar de la garganta por parte de un recién llegado en la puerta, impidió que continuase.

- ¡Como olvidarlo, si era mas claro que el agua! Incluso como olvidar lo que teníamos en aquel entonces, cuando "todo era normal". – Las tres presentes no lograron comprender como las cosas habían llegado a esto, ni mucho menos quien se encontraba frente a ellas. Sonriendo como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Hoagie. – comento Serena la morena mientras intentaba comprender que hacia su viejo compañero de aventuras en un lugar como este. – Comandante, Hoagie, para servirles. – respondió este con una sonrisa burlona mientras abría la puerta con su llave maestra. Tomando por sorpresa a las prisioneras.

- ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí? Se supone que esta bola de grasa había sido de-comisionada, y enviado a la vida civil. – Reclamo Fanny ofuscada de que no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Abigail por su parte, solo reconoció la cruda realidad.

- ¡eres el topo espía! – dijo la Lincoln con un tono de derrota y tristeza. Jamás esperaba que Hoagie participara en ayudar a Padre a conseguir lo que desea.

Rachel fue la primera en reaccionar, intentando atacar al intruso, antes de que este elevase en su mano un arma láser para impedir fuese agredido de forma alguna. – No tan rápido jovencitas, las decisiones apresuradas, nos llevan a conclusiones indeseadas, ustedes me podrán decir topo, pero en realidad quienes cumplieron esa misión fueron ustedes dos. – Comento Hoagie mientras señalaba a Abby y Rachel.

Estas no se lo creyeron por un segundo. - ¡Mentira, nosotras somos operativos leales a los TND! – Espeto Rachel mientras fruncía el seño ante la información que le era develada. Su novia, y mejor amiga simplemente guardo silencio al no estar convencida del todo de quien mentía o no.

- Bueno, eso no es de importancia por ahora, de hecho vine aquí para encargarme de un cabo suelto y no pienso perder más tiempo. – Dicho esto alzo su arma de inmediato alertando a todas las presentes. – NO ESPERA, NO. -

Tres disparos consecutivos pudieron escucharse desde las afueras de la improvisada prisión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**X**ian fu estaba agotada, magullada y por sobretodo, herida en el alma, hacia poco los últimos vestigios de amor que sentía hacia su líder, habían muerto al ser abandonada a la intemperie. Justo en medio de todo ese escombro humeante donde hasta hace poco circunnavegaban los cielos.

Estaba agradecida de estar con vida, pero aun así un gran dolor le embargaba por la confirmación de sus más oscuros temores. Tenía sus sospechas, pero como toda buena creyente, jamás titubeo hasta que el arma le apunto directamente al rostro. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar la tragedia.

Sonrió para si misma, aun en estos momentos de opresión emocional, su mente aun maquinaba como un soldado. Incluso para describir de forma proverbial sus estados mas delicados que jamás quiso reconocer. No cuando se sentía tan miserable, al igual que admitía al mundo cuan vulnerable puede llegar a ser en realidad.

Por ende, después de tanta tragedia, tantos malos momentos y situaciones despreciables, ella había tomado una decisión de cerrar su corazón ante cualquier daño… miren en que le sirvió, al final a pesar de su insistencia en ser profesional y técnica. Termino enamorándose de una persona distinta, que le conquisto con promesas imposibles y palabras dulces. Y todo para que, para que esa misma persona se encargase de herirla aun mas. Mucho más de lo que otro ser pudo ocasionarle alguna vez.

- Miren, aun esta con vida. – Dijo una voz que ella no reconocía, al menos no ahora que sus oídos tintineaban por el resonar de las explosiones aledañas. – Es la señorita Fu, ¡rápido, ayúdenme a sacarla de allí! – no sabia si estar agradecida, o si reprenderles por perder el tiempo. Estaba confundida, quizás moribunda después de tanto daño sufrido.

Con rapidez le sacaron de los escombros, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar más su ya magullado cuerpo. Al menos pudo identificar que muchas de las presentes, eran aquellas que salvo o ayudo en un momento inoportuno.

- Rápido, traigan un equipo de primeros auxilios, tenemos que ayudarla cuanto antes. – Comento una joven un poco menor que ella, o al menos eso creía aparentaba la jovencita. – Repor…reporte de estatus. – intento ocupar su mente con datos técnicos, quizás así no tendría que pensar en cuanto dolía su corazón, ni mucho menos el rememorar una y otra vez como la chica a la que amó, finalmente le abandonaba.

No le sorprendió que las chicas le siguieran el juego, para eso les había entrenado. – Estamos acabadas, no hay mucho que reportar, las tropas se dispersaron ante la primera embestida, asustadas cedieron ante la presión constante del enemigo. Muchas han sido capturadas, no sabemos que destino les ampare, pero por los momentos estamos seguras, el enemigo se ha concentrado en la cacería de Samban. – Comento la misma joven a la que hace poco esculco con su mirada.

- Su nom…bre. - El destino no estaba de su lado, incluso sus soldados le estaban recordando la dura realidad a la que esta sometida. – Emily señorita, me llamo Emily Cougar. – No pude evitar sonreír… - Cougar, le queda perfecto ese nombre señorita, - Supe en ese instante que estaba desvariando, quizás cerca del fin, quien sabe.

- Gracias señorita, - Dijo incomoda, tal vez nunca me tome la molestia de conocer mejor a mis reclutas. – Señorita… Cougar, necesito que me escuche atentamente, tome a las tropas, y reúnalas en el punto 626. Allí hay una base militar secreta que pueden utilizar para resguardarse por un tiempo. Infórmeles de la situación, y la "razón" por la cual Samban no es de confiar. Ordéneles cuanto antes desmantelar cualquier operación que ella haya planeado, y que cada una de ellas huya cuanto antes a su casa, infórmeles sobre la importancia de borrar y eliminar todos los archivos principales, que no quede prueba alguna que las vincule con la célula. O las cazaran como moscas, tal y como deben estar haciéndolo con Nigel en estos momentos. – Me tomo por sorpresa el rostro de desden que la chica mostró ante mi mención del chico.

- Sucede algo, Cougar. – Sabia que era lo que le molestaba, pero necesitaba comprobar sus razones, mas aun saber que tan mala era la situación. – No es por ofenderla señorita, pero ese traidor es según creemos, la causa de todo este embrollo, desde su llegada Samban no hizo mas que cambiar hasta lo que es hoy en día, y justo cuando creíamos que solo era nuestra imaginación, el chico ataca a la chica y como si fuera nada, nos cae el enemigo encima como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sinceramente creemos que el muy bastardo es un espía que enviaron con tal de saber nuestros movimientos, no hay otra explicación… es un hombre después de todo, no se puede confiar en ellos. -

La observe por unos segundos, quizás minutos, al menos hasta que supe que estaba completamente incomoda ante mi escrutinio. Sus palabras me eran tan familiares, sonaban tantas alarmas en mi memoria que no podía evitar sonreír al rememorar que así era yo antes de conocer a cierto chico. Nunca creí que me encontraría un día defendiendo a uno.

- Es hora de que sepan algunas verdades señoritas, y solo tengo fuerzas para contar esta historia una vez, así que pongan atención en lo mejor que puedan sus sentidos… Porque mucho de lo que escucharan, no es bonito en lo absoluto. -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**oagie caminaba complacido de que sus planes finalmente dieran frutos, su arma humeaba continuamente después de haber vaciado por completo su carga en lo que el consideraba, sus objetivos personales.

Tantos años a la sombra, tanta planeación finalmente se había concluido ante sus ojos. – Señor, necesita ayuda, escuchamos disparos. – pregunto un joven dos años menor que el chico a quien acababa de hablarle. Este, simplemente guardo su arma y con un aire de grandeza practicado con los años, decidió seguir con lo planeado. - ¡Necesito tres bolsas para los cadáveres! Hazlo rápido y sin que los guardas de Padre se enteren, o te encargaras de las labores mas mundanas en la división. – espeto frío y sereno, como si no le importase en lo absoluto lo que acababa de cometer.

El chico no tardo en dar un respingo ante la alusión, - A LA ORDEN SEÑOR. – grito aterrado de tener que ser degradado hasta aquellos pobres desafortunados cuya tarea era la limpieza de fosas sépticas en los árboles.

Hoagie simplemente sonrió al ver que las cosas finalmente tomaran su curso apropiado, ahora su única preocupación era como poner sus manos en Nigel, y conseguir lo que deseaba por el bien de sus metas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**a lucha… quiero decir, esto era una masacre… como lo se, porque yo soy la primera victima de ella.

Sabia que el hombre a quien yo llamaba "Padre", no era mas que un monstruo esperando su momento para brillar, era por ello que renegaba de toda prueba que me vinculase con el, incluso cuando tenia que salvaguardar apariencias ante las visitas que mi padre organizo.

No me importaba fingir por algunas horas a pesar de la tensión, de que mi relación con Benjamín Uno era buena y confiable. Que amaba a mi _tío_, tanto como el a mi, al menos ante los ojos agraciados de nuestros familiares.

Sin embargo, no paraba de pensar que existía algo mal en este sujeto, algo enfermizo y contradictorio a su conducta usual. De la gran mayoría de adultos, este es el único que convive con niños que no son actualmente sus hijos.

Barba pegajosa al menos convive con personas de su edad, difícilmente se le veía al lado de niños, mucho menos viviendo con ellos, aunque siempre había una que otra excepción a la regla. Si mal no recuerdo Numero 5 era alguien que lentamente se gano sus respetos, no solo del pirata mismo, sino de su tripulación entera.

No obstante, Padre poseía en sus manos niños que alguna vez poseyeron familias, y que claramente, después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, jamás regresarían a sus verdaderos hogares, todo por culpa de Padre y su enfermiza obsesión con el poder.

Quizás era la carencia de infancia la que le llevaron a hacerlo, quizás su corazón deseaba tener a jóvenes mucho menores que el a su lado para sentir que en algún momento era el niño que jamás pudo ser al lado de mi despiadado abuelo. Lo que me preocupaba, era que los chicos se veían forzados a convivir unidos por el resto de sus vidas. Incluso en la época en que claramente no aceptarían una invasión a su espacio personal.

También había preguntas que deseaba responder, o al menos creía que deseaba saberlas. Aunque verdaderamente, jamás tuve el coraje o el corazón de preguntarme, ¿Qué había más allá de raptar niños y transformarlos en "buenos"? ¿Por qué esa insistencia en dominar mentes infantiles, que se expandía mucho más allá de las normales etiquetas que los adultos blandían de un lugar a otro como excusa para atacarnos?

¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto disparándome bola, tras bola de fuego mientras yo intentaba escapar de su poder lo mejor que podía? ¡No lo se! Solo confirma mis sospechas de que no es más que un simple enfermo que necesita medicación.

- ¿Qué sucede numero 1, porque huyes, ven y pelea como los hombres? – comento sarcástico el de oscura silueta, mientras disparaba una y otra vez, intentando acabarme con varios disparos en vez de uno.

Como la bestia que era, simplemente disfrutaba del placer de perseguir a su presa.

El problema con su tipo es que solían ser predecibles hasta cierto punto, primero juego, luego fanfarria, platica maligna, deseos personales a realizar, y finalmente la estocada final al enemigo. Por ahora no salíamos de la primera fase. Solo esperaba que esta terminase pronto, porque sinceramente, el brazo roto esta matándome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**X**ian fu finalmente había cerrado sus ojos ante una gran cantidad de sorprendidas jovencitas. Había perdido las ultimas onzas de voluntad en su cuerpo, dejando que la oscuridad se llevase su conciencia a quien sabe donde.

Las jóvenes que le atendían, acataron sus órdenes cuanto antes, cargando con el cuerpo de la chica con el mayor cuidado posible.

Tenían que encontrarse con alguien, y no podían permitir que la voluntad de la joven asiática se fuese a la basura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**n joven de catorce años refunfuñaba enojado del trabajo que le había tocado, su jefe, un malhumorado regordete de pacotilla según su opinión, no solo había acabado con la evidencia, sino que el mismo se había encargado de introducir los cadáveres en las bolsas, solo para echarse para atrás a ultimo minuto y ordenarle que cargara todos los cuerpos en dirección a la nave privada que poseía.

Intento protestar por la falta de espacio en la misma, pero el chico era obstinado, y cuando el deseaba algo, debía cumplirse. Por lo que a regañadientes cargo cada uno de ellos hasta la aeronave privada, con tal de que el chico dispusiese de ellos como plazca. No le importaba, ni mucho menos deseaba saber que hacia su escuadrón con los cuerpos que eliminaban de aquellos que la compañía marcaba como… "peligrosos e innecesarios."

No le importo la falta de agradecimiento por parte del chico, no la necesitaba cuando este le arrojaba algunas monedas con tal de que se marchase de allí por transporte público. Todo con tal de seguir la rutina impuesta por sus superiores.

Ignoro la ignición de los cohetes, mucho mas el despegar de la nave en si, lo que mas le preocupaba era el como demonios esperaba que consiguiese un autobús en este sector de la ciudad, que se encontraba prácticamente en escombros gracias a la enorme batalla que se estaba desarrollando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**oagie Gilligan era todo, un glotón, un flojo, un llorón y cobarde, pero cuando sus amigos estaban de por medio, no había nadie que le impidiese el movilizarse.

Sonrió al ver que sus "cadáveres" finalmente despertaban de su "ensueño". – Muy bien chicas, esta fue la parte fácil, la difícil es recuperar a los miembros faltantes del sector V." comento risueño el regordete adolescente, ignorando la mirada asesina que le entregaba la pelirroja desde atrás de su aeronave.

- Pudiste haberle ordenado a ese imbécil que nos tratase con más cuidado, nos arrojo a esta cosa como si fuésemos un saco de papas. – Esgrimió adolorida por el golpe que su hombro había recibido al impactar de lleno en contra del duro acero de la pared de la nave voladora. Rachel decidió poner sus dos centavos. – Sin olvidar el susto que nos distes allá en la celda, alzando armas así como si nada y disparándonos sin explicar primero la situación. -

Hoagie decidió interrumpir las quejas, no era hora para ellas. – Muy bien, lo siento, y todas esas cosas, pero no había mucho tiempo de conversación y por si no lo recuerdan, allí afuera todavía se encuentran dos de los miembros del sector V que necesitan ser rescatados. –

Abby, quien finalmente tuvo el valor para verlo al rostro, pregunto curiosa. – Por lo que veo, faltan unos minutos para llegar a nuestro objetivo, por lo que podrías al menos informarnos de que demonios sucede aquí. – No pudo evitar desviar su mirada cuando el intento mirarla directamente a los ojos por medio del retrovisor.

Tal acción acredito un par de suspiros por parte del jovencito, que comprendía que realmente lo que sentían el uno por el otro de niños, había muerto aquel fatídico día. – Esta es la versión corta, Padre, quien creo ya descubrieron, no esta tan loco como aparentaba, creo hace un par de años una sustancia altamente nociva llamada "semilla". Su objetivo principal era el inducir una obediencia perpetua por medio de químicos especiales que se adentraban en el cuerpo por medio del torrente sanguíneo, que posteriormente llevaba la sangre infectada hacia el cerebro, donde esta finalmente comenzaba sus cambios en la conducta del chico. – Rachel, quien poseía buen conocimiento de química, decidió intervenir. – Espera un minuto, cualquier sustancia química ajena al cuerpo, por mas potente que sea tiende a desaparecer del mismo con el pasar del tiempo, principalmente por las medidas que el mismo organismo toma para limpiar la sangre de otros desperdicios que podrían afectar la salud, para que tal sustancia surtiese un efecto prolongado, tendrían que aplicarse constantes dosis de la misma para que el efecto perdure. –

Hoagie alzo su mano en reconocimiento de sus tesis, antes de aportar. – Estas en lo correcto, el cuerpo humano tiende a procesar cualquier sustancia ajena a el después de haber transcurrido un tiempo, no obstante, el repetir la dosis era innecesario, ya que el químico en realidad portaba una pequeña bio-maquina con la capacidad de reproducirse a si misma de ser necesario. Un gran método debo afirmar, una sola dosis y estabas acabado de por vida… o al menos eso era lo que Padre tenia planeado. –

El silencio perduro poco, al menos hasta que Hoagie decidiera continuar con su explicación. – Veraz, la nano-tecnología, sobretodo la bio-tecnología, no esta perfeccionada del todo, y tiende no solo a fallar una vez transcurrido un periodo de tiempo, sino que el flujo eléctrico natural del cuerpo era lo suficiente como para alterar sus circuitos y borrar la información, dejando a las maquinas trabajando en una rutina constante, sin la capacidad de ser reprogramadas o peor, reemplazadas. Mucho menos se esperaba que dichas maquinas generasen cambios drásticos en la personalidad, al favorecer la estimulación y segregación de ciertas hormonas y químicos en el cerebro, cambiando radicalmente la personalidad del usuario mientras estas siguiesen en funcionamiento. –

Las tres chicas finalmente comprendieron lo ocurrido. – Es por eso que los chicos actúan completamente distintos a como eran cuando fueron niños. – comento Rachel mientras Fanny solo fruncía el seño aun mas.

Abigail decidió interponerse, - Eso es muy perturbador y todo, pero lo que mas nos importa es el saber como desactivarlas, o en todo caso destruirlas. Debemos al menos liberarlos de ese infierno en el que han sido introducidos en contra de su voluntad. –

Ninguna de las tres espero que el chico se mantuviese callado por mucho tiempo. – ¿Hoagie? – la mirada cabizbaja del chico al menos revelaba que no tenia intenciones de hacerlo. – ¿En serio quieren regresarlos a la normalidad? – pregunto sinceramente curioso, a pesar del claro tono triste que portaba.

- Como que si queremos, CLARO que si, es para eso que nos liberaste… ¿o no? – Comento enfurecida Fanny mientras intentaba liberar la tensión que se creo en la pequeña aeronave.

Hoagie solo suspiro nuevamente, antes de estirar su mano en dirección de su guantera, presionando un pequeño botón escondido bajo de ella, que después de presionarle, hacia que emergiera un pequeño compartimiento secreto de en medio del asiento principal con tres pequeñas jeringas en el.

- Aquí en estas jeringas se encuentra una solución química que no solo esta diseñada para contrarrestar las bio-maquinas, sino que estimularan una serie de hormonas y químicos en el cerebro que QUIZAS, regresen a la normalidad a los chicos. -

A la de piel morena no le gusto lo que dijo. – Hay algo que no quieres decirnos, no es así. – Sabía que el chico no se negaría a una petición amable de su parte.

- Depende… no es solo una, sino muchas. - confeso finalmente, antes de comenzar a descender a una corta distancia de donde creían ocurría la "batalla final" entre Padre y su sobrino.

- Pues, habla de una vez, que no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esto. – De nuevo, esa era la pelirroja.

El joven rechoncho decidió admitir que estaban en lo cierto. – En primer lugar, se habrán dado cuenta de que la organización se ha vuelto… algo oscura últimamente. Esta sub-división no existía antes del accidente ocurrido una semana antes del ataque al sector V. –

- Si, eso me lo suponía, debido a que era el mismo Mauricio quien me introdujo a los TND, dudo mucho que me mintiera en aquel entonces. – Comento Abby antes de dejar que prosiguiera el que una vez conoció como Numero 2.

Este simplemente aterrizo la nave sin ningún contratiempo. Antes de proseguir con la plática. – Salgan, debemos armarnos mejor antes de acudir a la batalla. –

Todas obedecieron, sorprendiéndose de ver que la pequeña nave ocultaba entre su estructura una gran cantidad de armas diseñadas para ellas. Al menos debían admitir que estaban impresionadas. – No soy un genio por nada. – comento Hoagie mientras presionaba un par de botones escondidos con tal de conseguir muchos mas aditamentos.

La explicación no tardo en seguir una vez lo deseado emergió de las partes ocultas del vehiculo. – Fanny, las tuyas son las verdes, Rachel, las azules… Abb… Abigail, las negras creo se pueden adaptar a tu físico sin problema alguno. – Ella pudo notar como el chico intentaba a como de lugar el no nombrarla por su apodo.

- Bueno chicas, funcionan igual que sus armaduras BRA, solo que estas poseen mejor armamento, y claro, no pueden ser controladas por el sistema de Padre. Ahora… donde me quede… oh si, el porque no es conveniente regresarle sus memorias…

… después de ese accidente, muchos de los funcionarios activos de los TND se preguntaron si era necesaria la formación de un equipo Delta, preparado para situaciones como esta con tal de eliminar cualquier laboratorio de pruebas. No les sorprenda que CHAD, halla sido el primero en unirse, a ese tipo siempre le gusto jugar sucio. Mucho mas de lo que algunos de nosotros esperábamos. –

Rachel fue la primera en preguntar la razón de su estatuto. El no tardo en clarificarle. – Por años creímos que CHAD estaba infiltrado por nosotros en una base enemiga con tal de descubrir el paradero de Nigel, de hecho, cuando llego el momento de de-comisionarme, fuiste tu la primera en proponérmelo oficialmente… extra-oficialmente, Mauricio se me había acercado con tal de ofrecerme una propuesta distinta, pero para ello, necesitaba actuar fuera de los radares de la TND. Eso te incluía, Abigail. – Confeso el regordete mientras con algo de sonrojo se colocaba un BRA acomodado a su medida.

La morena no tardo en contestar. – Debo admitir que es ingenioso, aunque tampoco puedo mentirte con que no me dolió mucho. – Por unos segundos ambos se observaron el uno al otro comprendiendo que sus decisiones fueron lo que les separo de ser algo más que amigos. El suspiro una última vez antes de presionar el botón de su armadura, siendo imitado por sus camaradas casi de inmediato. – Bien, chequeo de armas… listo, chequeo de comunicadores… listo. Carguen sus propulsores de pie, porque despegaremos en pocos minutos. – Todas asintieron a sus órdenes sin rechistar. El decidió proseguir con la plática. – Una vez fuera del radar, y bajo una nueva institución, se me enseño a actuar como adulto, a pensar como adulto y claro, a lucir completamente idiotizado y sin recuerdos. Incluso para los miembros de la original TND. Así no solo teníamos el campo libre para investigar, sino que cualquier sospecha no recaería sobre nosotros, pasare lo que pasare al estar "completamente de-comisionados." Ahora, lo que pude descubrir fue que, CHAD nuestro agente estrella vuelto traidor, quien era como todas ustedes saben, un acto para procurar su entrada en las filas de padre tal como ustedes lo hicieron. Nos termino por traicionar definitivamente ante los resultados que el fracaso con el primer "prototipo" arrojo a sus ojos. –

Todos los presentes mostraron un obvio enojo ante la palabra "prototipo" al saber a quien se referían en especifico. – Los resultados fallidos no solo mostraron el desarrollo de habilidades extra, sino de la posibilidad real de adquirir poderes con tal solo una mísera maquina… el poder simplemente no lo pudo dejar pasar, por lo que por meses… años inclusive, nos mantuvo a la raya con gran cantidad de informes alterados. Simplemente jamás supimos que formaba parte del escuadrón que custodiaba el cuerpo con vida de Nigel, junto con una doctora que… bueno, mejor no les digo eso… el. – Ninguna le dejo proseguir.

- Una doctora que, QUE, Hoagie. – El tono de finalidad que portaba Abigail no dejaba cabida para negativas. El decidió proseguir. – Una doctora que se encargaba de todas las necesidades de Nigel, desde las físicas hasta las mentales, prácticamente esa mujer conoce o conoció tanto de su cuerpo que podría decirse que eran marido y mujer… lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la verdad, al ella haber desarrollado una amplia atracción emocional hacia… bueno, Nigel. -

El ignoro los gritos de ira que la chica arrojo a si misma al escuchar las noticias, mucho mas el como demolía a patadas su inocente vehiculo, sus compañeras decidieron guardar silencio. – Las cargas están listas, debemos despegar AHORA. – Ella se calmo de inmediato al escuchar esto, obedeciendo sin rechistar las órdenes de quien por ahora era el líder.

Una vez todas estaban por los cielos, el encendió los comunicadores para terminar su historia. – Yo sospeche de esto una vez había transcurrido un tiempo sin conseguir nada, principalmente por sus repetidas desapariciones y arranques de ira ante nuestros camaradas "oficiales" en los TND, al cuestionársele su resolución para con el movimiento. Nunca pude conseguir una prueba real sino hasta hace poco, donde nuestra querida amiga Kuki entra en el mapa, violando la seguridad principal de una base que teníamos vigilada gracias a los últimos movimientos de CHAD, descubriendo para nuestra alegría, que Nigel estaba no solo vivo, sino que a salvo a manos de una pervertida y un traidor. Intentamos intervenir, pero fue en vano, el equipo detecto varias cargas explosivas en la instalación, y no necesitábamos perder vidas inocentes si Kuki y Wally saldrían de allí con nuestro objetivo, por lo que esperamos hasta que fuese nuestra oportunidad para atacar, al menos hasta que nuestro director nos negó todo ataque posible, al querer saber mas sobre la "semilla" que sobre los paraderos de un chico al que todos ya daban por muerto… proteste, pero mis llamados cayeron en oídos sordos…

… Remilgoso tuve que desenterrar el laboratorio, para descubrir que CHAD y la doctora habían perecido por inhalar demasiado humo. Las computadoras fueron destruidas, pero el disco duro, por suerte sobrevivió lo suficiente como para extraer los datos principales, aun cuando se habían dado a la tarea de borrar toda la información antes de morir. Nada que un buen par de programas de recuperación de data no puedan conseguir. No obstante, aunque recuperamos toda esta información, habíamos perdido por completo la pista de Kuki y sus chicas… hasta hoy claro esta. –

- A que te refieres exactamente. – Pregunto Fanny mientras examinaba el suelo con tal de que nadie les hubiese detectado sobrevolando el espacio aéreo. Hoagie prosiguió. – Hace una hora, un escuadrón de jóvenes fueron capturadas en las cercanías de donde inicio la batalla, portaban con ellas el cuerpo inconciente y muy maltratado de una joven que para nuestra sorpresa, resulto ser la segunda al mando de la célula rebelde de numero 3. Después de un poco de tratamiento medico la chica recupero la conciencia y bajo la promesa de que liberaríamos a todas las chicas, nos entrego información valiosa para acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Kuki se encuentra en el campo de batalla, quizás la encontremos, de eso me encargare yo. Si no les molesta, Wally se encuentra encarcelado en una de las bases de esta célula, por lo que mis hombres ya deben haberlo capturado y procesado a estas alturas. Posteriormente será llevado a una institución de alta seguridad donde decidirán su futuro. -

Abigail no dejo escapar la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que mas le incomodaba, - La información es muy buena Hoagie, pero no nos has respondido lo que realmente te preguntamos, ¿Por qué, es malo el regresarles a la normalidad? –

El no tuvo más opción. – Sus conciencias reales aun están concientes de lo que hacen, mas ahora de que los mecanismos que les apresan están mal funcionando debido a la gran cantidad de estrés que están experimentando últimamente. Saben lo que han hecho, y no han podido hacer nada para impedirlo, tememos que regresarlos a la normalidad quebrante sus voluntades hasta el punto en que enloquezcan por la culpa. –

Fanny, siendo la mas practica decidió vociferar su opinión, - Entonces prográmenlos. – dijo simplista ganándose una mirada incrédula de sus escuchas.

- Creo que no has estado prestando atención, las maquinas no aceptan ordenes ni comandos en estas condiciones. – Dijo Hoagie ganándose por su parte una mirada ofensiva por parte de la del traje verde. – ¿Imbécil, y se supone que te han reclutado por tu inteligencia? O es que acaso olvidas que poseemos la tecnología para borrar y programarles información en sus cerebros. No necesitan matarlos para borrar las pruebas, solo eliminar los recuerdos de todos aquellos que alguna vez participaron en esta charada. -

El cuarteto guardo silencio por unos segundos, una solución tan simple pero tan brusca. Al menos era mucho mejor que lo que hacían hoy en día con los problemas. Un par de disparos hacia sus personas les alertaron de que finalmente estaban en terreno enemigo.

- Dispérsense, Kuki esta cerca, yo me encargare de ella… Fanny, sígueme, en algún punto de su vida fuiste una buena amiga. Rachel, Abby… recuperen a Nigel, no importa lo que tengan que hacer. -

Nadie protesto después de esas palabras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**F**inalmente había llegado, el momento en que la estocada final seria ofrecida por Padre hacia mi persona, olvidando por completo cuan peligrosa era mi nueva habilidad.

No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, no cuando solo tenía fuerzas para un solo tiro. Si fallaba, era adiós y permanentemente por lo visto.

- No sabes, cuanto he esperado por este momento, en que corregiré todos los errores que plagan mi conciencia, - comento Padre de forma burlona mientras se acercaba a mi con aires de victoria.

Decidí tentar un poco más al destino. – JA, no me hagas reír… tengo mas conciencia en la mugre de entre mis dedos, de lo que tu tendrás jamás. – Su brazo se estiro repentinamente hacia mi cuello, tomándome con brusquedad y atrayéndome hacia el sin arrepentimientos de lo que estaba por cometer. – Siempre con un comentario ingenioso… no sabes cuanto extrañare eso querido sobrino. –

Yo solo sonreí a la hora de la verdad mientras alzaba mi palma para disparar toda la energía helada que pudiese, solo para ver como un rayo impactaba de lleno en el hombre de oscura silueta. Consiguiendo el efecto deseado, que era el de soltarme.

Un alarido se escucho en el mismo lugar, logrando al menos despertarme aun mas de mi ensueño inducido por falta de oxigeno y descanso, Logrando darme la oportunidad que necesitaba para asestar un ultimo golpe a mi odiado Némesis.

No me arrepentí ni siquiera cuando mi energía helada le envolvió por completo en una forma lenta y agonizante. Aparentemente su carne se había quemado por la intensidad del frío, quizás si lo golpease muy fuerte se destrozaría como lo hacia el metal una vez terminaba de tocarlo. No lo quise averiguar, no estaba listo para ello. A pesar de que sabía que aun estando completo, el hombre que conocí como Benjamín Uno había perecido congelado por mis habilidades.

En un pequeño y simple movimiento había derrotado definitivamente al hombre que me había introducido en este infierno. Nada de batallas dantescas, ni de monólogos estresantes. Un simple movimiento y todo se había acabado. Jamás supe que la vida humana fuese tan delicada.

Perdí mi voluntad de seguir viviendo justo en el momento en que pude presenciar a un par de Ángeles sobrevolar por encima de mi, mientras disparaban constantemente en contra de la maquina donde se encontraban los últimos vestigios de quien ahora yace congelado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cinco años después… **

**A**bigail Lincoln, miraba frustrada como las tropas de niños huían aterradas de su localización al descubrir que finalmente habían sido derrotados por su mejor amigo y líder Nigel Uno.

Aun le parecía mentira que hoy en día, gracias a las decisiones que habían tomado, eran el enemigo numero 1 de los KND. Además de formar parte de la agencia especial TND. No es que quisieran este puesto, ni mucho menos que se enloquecieran de poder una vez terminada aquella fatídica batalla hace tantos años atrás.

Era mas bien, un producto de la última plática "cuerda" que poseyeron con Kuki y Wally, antes de que ambos chicos fueran acusados de sus delitos y condenados a la modificación de la memoria, con tal de que olvidasen siquiera el que se seguían amando el uno al otro.

Muchos decían que era un castigo injusto, otros protestaron que no había nada más adecuado que el separarlos el uno al otro, después de lo que habían causado en tantos de sus crímenes.

Hoagie, quien ahora es el director de la Agencia TND, había capturado a la chica en medio de una batalla por su vida, donde muchos de sus soldados intentaban lincharle por haberles abandonado a su suerte en pleno campo de batalla.

Rachel y Fanny aun siguen juntas, de hecho viviendo bajo el mismo techo, debido a que ambas familias no soportaron ni aceptaron en momento alguno la relación que se había formado entre ellas. Ambas, eran parte del equipo improvisado que Nigel había formado una vez su juicio fue designado.

El jamás rechazo el castigo que se le aplico debido a sus acciones, de hecho al eliminar a Padre había ocasionado que de nuevo, muchos de los agentes volvieran a sus holgazanerías, y descuidaran lo que muchos de ellos lucharon en conseguir. Por lo que por decreto popular, Nigel, fue declarado el enemigo publico numero 1, con tal de motivar a la nueva generación.

Yo misma decidí unirme a sus filas con tal de seguir a su lado, con la mera intención de jamás volver a dejarle solo. Al principio fue difícil, pero con el tiempo vimos las cosas de un ángulo distinto, al magullarlos hoy en día, mejorábamos sus habilidades para el mañana.

Creíamos firmemente en ello, y nadie pudo cambiarnos de parecer, Con el tiempo nuestra relación fue regresando a la normalidad, con alguno que otro roce que denotaba nuestro interés mutuo. Hoy en día, cuando nos estábamos graduando de la universidad, los KND decidieron atacarnos con tal de impedir que consiguiéramos lo que ellos creían, eran planos súper secretos para destruir la agencia.

Juntos construiríamos un mejor mañana, quizás tener nuestro propio niño algún día en el futuro, por ahora solo somos prometidos. O al menos mejores amigos ante la mirada de todos.

A pesar de las quejas, Hoagie nos sigue enviando reportes de la situación actual de Wally y Kuki.

Ella se había mudado de regreso a Japón, a vivir con su abuela mientras estudiaba fuertemente para ser embajadora, Wally, se había casado hace poco con una chica que conoció en la universidad. A mitad de curso abandono los estudios para conseguir un empleo y vive felizmente en la casa aledaña a la de sus padres.

Nosotros, conseguimos nuevos amigos, una de ellas bajo el nombre de Xian Fu, una jovencita con la que tuve algunos roces los primeros meses, todos ellos concernientes a Nigel. Muchas de nuestras tropas eran jóvenes que alguna vez estuvieron bajo las órdenes de Kuki y Nigel, por lo que no fue difícil el adaptarlas a mi presencia.

Xian Fu se graduó hace poco en ingeniería en robótica, consiguiendo una jugosa beca para estudiar en el extranjero dentro de un par de años, cuando termine su especialización. Se encuentra actualmente soltera, y no se le ve interesada en formalizar o adquirir una relación por los momentos.

- Abby, han llegado nuevos reclutas gracias al señor Hoagie, uno de ellos esta confirmado es un espía de los TND. Quieren que le informemos como estamos acostumbrados. Que el se encargara del resto. – Dijo serena la joven de la que hace poco les estaba contando.

- De acuerdo Fu, yo me encargare de notificarle a Nigel. – Dije tranquila, liberándole de cualquier responsabilidad de ahora en adelante. Ella solo sonrió satisfecha y partió de lugar sin decir no más. Yo solo espere a que Nigel repeliera por completo a los KND antes de regresar al podio nuevamente, con tal de recibir su bien merecido diploma.

No tardo mucho en cumplirme el deseo, por suerte, esta vez solo estábamos los dos. - Tardaste mucho. – dije serena mientras le inspeccionaba con tal de ver que no tuviese herida alguna… nunca se sabe.

El solo se carcajeo de buena gana. – Intentaba ver si había alguien con agallas que pudiese tomar mi lugar, una chica se veía prometedora. – Confeso risueño mientras intentaba mantener la compostura "maligna" que había aprendido con el tiempo. Negué con la cabeza, Aun insistía en el papel del niño o niña "salvador" que surgiría entre ellos con tal de ser su "enemigo jurado".

- Ya vendrá, pero bien sabes mi opinión sobre el asunto, ellos no deben seguir dependiendo de unas cuantas personas. No debe haber tanto desequilibrio como el que existió en nuestros tiempos. – El afirmo contemplativo, yo me pregunte que tenia en mente. – Que es lo que piensas. – su sonrisa a pesar de emitir ondas frías, solo lograba calentarme.

- En que esta noche tenemos una cita, estoy ansioso por ella. - Confeso con ese acento ingles que tanto me mataba. De pequeña me enojaba, pero por alguna razón que no logro comprender, ahora que soy adulta me fascina en lo absoluto.

- Yo también lo estoy cariño, yo también lo estoy. – Sin decir no mas, lo tome de la mano y allí perduramos por un par de minutos, antes de que decidiéramos partir en dirección al automóvil con tal de acudir a casa.

No es lo que yo imaginaba y deseaba cuando era pequeña… mas no desearía que fuese de otra manera.

**Capitulo XIV**

**El fin. **

**No se si el final les agrade, quizás se quejen por la falta de "pelea final," en este. Pero me he dado cuenta que deseaba un final al menos "distinto," a lo que normalmente hago, y que esta historia se prestaba para ello. **

**No, no habrá continuación, SI, después de un tiempo se casaron, tuvieron hijos, dos niñas y un niño. La primogénita se enlisto bajo la tutela de sus padres. Los dos jóvenes restantes se unieron a "escondidas" a los KND. **

**No, como verán por sus crímenes en esta historia, Wally y Kuki jamás pudieron encontrarse nuevamente. El se caso, y luego de un tiempo tuvo dos pequeños diablillos. ****Su hermano menor, es sorpresivamente, uno de los agentes que vigila cualquier reacción que implique que pudiese regresar a ser el "malo" que fue alguna vez. **

**Fanny y Rachel contrajeron matrimonio a pes****ar del rechazo de sus familias. Tuvieron que transcurrir un par de años para que la familia de Fanny se acercase de nuevo, con tal de "convivir" con sus decisiones. Tristemente, la familia de Rachel jamás la acepto de nuevo. En especial su madre. **

**Hoagie fue el director por poco tiempo, su carrera en aeronáutica consumía la mayoría de su tiempo por lo que resigno su posición a alguien de más confianza. **

**Con algo de tiempo pudo reparar los daños a la psiquis de Cree, actualmente se encuentran saliendo juntos, con tal de averiguar si existe algo mas. **

**Kuki ****es la representante legal de su país, conoció a un joven político y se encuentra involucrada en una prometedora carrera y futuro. **

**Xian Fu se fue a estudiar a Japón… ****Con el pasar del tiempo se reencontró con Kuki, la ironía del asunto es que ella es su jefa y Kuki la empleada. **

**Aun existen rumores de un turbio romance con alguien llamado… Cougar. **

**GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO LA HISTORIA, SU OPINION DE ELLA ES LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO A CAMBIO. **

**Atentamente**

**Shiro_Wolfman_K**


End file.
